The Victors: The 75th Hunger Games
by TheBlaBla245
Summary: (SYOT CLOSED) The prize of winning was simple, you no longer had to worry about the threat of the Hunger Games for the rest of your life. But with the 3rd Quarter Quell looming, that last bit of safety is ripped away. This year, the tributes will be the victors.
1. Chapter 1

This year, for the 75th Annual Hunger Games and 3rd Quarter Quell...

The male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors! They are expected to report to the Reaping regardless of age, state of health, or condition.

Attendance is mandatory!

Victors are expected to show sportsmanship, enthusiasm, and willingness to compete.

Any and all victors who attempt to flee or refuse attendance of Reaping will be punished.

Security will be raised around our victors. To ensure that they are not harmed before the Reaping takes place.

Happy Hunger Games to our victors and may the odds be ever in your favour.

* * *

 **So this is outside of the universe of the books...In a way. Basically, it won't be done like there is a rebellion, the tributes from the books will not be the same, etc.**

 **\- You can not submit a tribute that was in the books. (So no Mags, Finnick,** so on **.)**

 **\- 15 years and up is allowed. So if you want a 25-year old tribute, a 40-year-old, 80? Go for it. When submitting age, try to keep it real with the year that your victor won. So if you are submitting a** 15 year **old that won the 70th games...That would make them 10 at the time of the 70th games...So keep that in mind.**

 **Please PM the form below! And be realistic. Yes, you are submitting a victor but that does not mean they are invincible. But at the same time, these are victors, people who have won the games before so submitting a hopelessly weak fragile person won't make sense either...If that makes sense XD**

 **You can only submit up to 2 tributes.**

 **The spots that are taken are on my profile. Please refer to that to see which districts are available.**

Form:

Name: (First and last, middle if you want to as well.)

Age:

Gender:

District:

Year of games that they won:

Sexuality:

Physical Appearance:

Strengths: (At least 3)

Weaknesses: (At least 3)

Personality: (Keep it brief)

How did you win your last games: (Keep brief)

Volunteered:

Reaction To Reaping:

Family: (Please keep brief)

Act around District partner:

What do you do during training:

During Training scores do you aim high or low:

Interview Angle: (Sexy, clever, smart, dangerous, etc.)

Token:

Would you accept alliances:

What do you do during the bloodbath:

Strategy:

Level of survivalist: (1, you don't know what direction the sun rises; 5, you can make a fire; 10, you know how to find water in the desert.)

Attend Feast:

Finale Strategy:


	2. Gameplay

Just me explaining some things.

I am thinking of not doing Reapings this year but rather sort of like an interview/flashbacks. The Reapings are repetitive and seem to be the death of many SYOT's. Even on my previous SYOT I got bored very fast doing them. So I will likely do a quick reaping scene and then show the victor being interviewed with flashbacks of their games and family, etc.

There will be a combination of first and third person. parts that are hectic like the bloodbath will be third person where normal days will be first person. This is just to avoid confusion.

To advert bias (Cause lets be honest, even the best writers will play favourite from time to time) each tribute will be given a score based upon how equipped they are for the games. Be prepared this might be a whole lot of crazy that you might not get but I will explain the process, just to show how I will be fair with picking who will die and who will win. Now this score is how your tribute will fair against others. So someone with a score of 5 going up against someone with a 10, they would be killed off. The tributes will be randomly moving around the arena but YOUR STRATEGIES WILL BE FACTORED IN. So say you hide near the Cornucopia the entire games, you will move around in a radius close to the cornucopia and stay hidden. So your strategies have a LARGE impact on how the tribute behaves.

Since the tributes will move around the map randomly, encounters, deaths, alliances, etc. will all be by chance and not by me playing god and picking who runs into who and who dies and so on. So the person who wins this SYOT truly won, there was no "Hey I like your tribute, I'ma have you win," or fluke or anything. They honestly, fairly, and deserving won on their own...If that makes sense.

The Arena will be a grid. Certain spots containing water, food, etc. Now, again, how you designed a tribute can either help or hinder your chances at this. So say a tribute from District 11, they won't really worry about food. They can find plants all the time. But for those who might die from dehydration or weakened by lack of food, this is not me throwing a curveball for entertainment, your tribute has just not been able to locate food or water within the arena. This is the same for injuries, infections, and so on.

This is all in a attempt to be fair and have a more realistic experience. Your tribute didn't die from dehydration cause I was bored, they died cause they really couldn't find any water, your tribute didn't die in the bloodbath cause I needed more deaths, they died because they ended up in the same grid zone as a career and got killed. This way, I don't know who will win or who won't so I won't be focusing the story on 3 or so people I want to win and rather be writing about a tribute who is having a interesting expierence within the virtual arena.

I hope you understand this XD And that you all like it and it adds an edge to this game.


	3. District 2 Tributes

**Female - Alyss Runne, 52. Victor of 39th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Commander"_

"I think my greatest achievement in life is my family," Alyss smiles. Her face has developed wrinkles. Her long blonde hair starting to show grey. "Three beautiful children. Kaetlyn, Mark, and Slate...Mark is so eager to be in the Hunger Games. He is hoping to volunteer next year."

A hand shoots up from the crowd. The Reapings for the 39th Annual Hunger Games where Alyss steps out of the crowd. A tall athletic figure. A strong voice to match as she firmly called out that she volunteers for tribute.

"When I was his age, I thought the games were the greatest honour. I was so eager to get in the ring. During the games, I was elated. I had trained so long for that moment and to finally be given the chance to show what I could bring to the table." Alyss says, "I was not about to mess that up."

Alyss is smart, strong, leader of the career pack in the 39th Hunger Games. She ventures into the woods, strategically planning out the other tributes movements to ensure a quick kill.

With only seven tributes left, the female from 4 knows it is time to rid herself of the other careers. She pours poison she had gotten from the bloodbath into the other careers water supplies, keeping her own free from the threat. Unknown that Alyss had seen this action and knew her plans.

Alyss switches the canteens of water and lets the others drink. Within an hour, she stands over three dead careers who succumbed to the poison. The female from 4 coughs up blood as she realizes that Alyss has outsmarted her. Alyss lets the girl die by her own cruel trick before wandering into the woods.

"It has a toll. You can't win the games unscathed. Your mind becomes riddled with scars." Alyss takes a drink of water to clear her throat.

Now with only one opponent left, Alyss reaches the river only to be confronted with the male from District 11. She reacts, pulling the bow from her shoulder but the male tackles her to the ground, slamming his fist into her face. She gets a rock, smashing it into him and knocking him off.

Alyss leaps to her feet, ready to fight but the male from 11 stabs her left calf. She lets out a scream and falls back down.

The two wrestle, punching one another, beating the other with rocks, or stabbing with blades. Blood stains the rocks, soaking in the clear river water.

"It's the act of killing that haunts you forever," Alyss says.

Alyss lifts an arrow from the ground, plunging it into the District 11 male's chest. The cannon fires and she leans back, knowing she has won the 39th Annual Hunger Games.

"I know he shows eagerness to volunteer but I'd never allowed him because I know what it is like to play in these games. I know he'd come back a different person." Alyss says. "I just hope he has the guidance of one of his parents..."

The reaping for the 75th Hunger Games is underway. The victors from District 2 stand shoulder to shoulder. The escort digs into the bowl and plucks a piece of paper.

"Alyss Runne," The escort calls out.

Alyss drops to her knees, a primal scream escaping her lips. But then it is overtaking by the hollers of two of her children. the third — Mark — claps instead.

She gets to her feet, wiping away tears as she climbs the stairs. For a moment she is able to keep herself together but then they call out the male tribute from District 2.

"The victors of our district had come up with a deal. That none of us would volunteer. A lot of them were eager to get back into the ring. None of us wanted to take that away from those victors so we all agreed that no one would volunteer during this Reaping. That whoever got picked would be the ones entering the games." Alyss frowns. "I wish that damn deal never got made..."

"Sebastian Runne," The escort calls out.

* * *

 **Sebastian** Runne **, 52. Victor of the 40th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"Panem's Favourite Son."_

Sebastian volunteers for the 40th Annual Hunger Games. He is a brute. Over six feet tall with bulging muscles that his shirt seemed to struggle containing. He stands on the stage with arrogance and confidence.

Those would be stripped from him weeks later. Sebastian lays on the cornucopia as lava covers the arena. The announcement that he has won echoes through the skies but he is riddled with tears. His ally and friend, Kaetlyn — The tribute whom he named his daughter after — had fallen into the lava despite Sebastian's best efforts to help her to the top of the cornucopia.

Now, his blue eyes look exhausted as he peers into the camera lens. Though he still has muscles, it is less than what he had when he first played the Hunger Games. Sunspots stain his tanned skin along with dark circles on his eyes.

"I married my beautiful wife fourteen years after my victory." Sebastian smiles, "Her mother used to joke 'will you put a ring on it already, we aren't gonna live forever.' I was just nervous she would say no."

Sebastian seems to zone off for a moment but catches himself. "It was on this hill that I proposed. I was thirty-one, so was a bit late. I kneeled as the sun was setting and asked her to marry me. Of course, the Capitol had a field day with two victors marrying."

The crowds cheer as the wedding broadcasts on all television screens in Panem. The Capitol streets are filled with confetti as, on screen, Sebastian kisses his wife, Alyss.

"We did interviews and meet and greets, broadcasts and documentaries. Really, we just wanted out time alone. Our time to be happy together. I mean I love this woman and would do anything for her." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian Runne," the escort calls out.

"No, no!" Sebastian hollers. The peacekeepers expect a fight and go to force him on stage. "You fucking pricks! Get off me!" Sebastian throws them off with relative ease. He fixes his shirt and makes his way to the stage, looking at Alyss with tears.

The husband and wife, now tributes in the games, link arms as they stare forward. Only one of them has the chance at living.

* * *

 **A wife and husband entering the games together! Great entertainment :P**

 **So what do you think of the tributes from District 2?**


	4. District 7 and 11 Tributes

District 7

* * *

 **Female - Rivera Sokanon, 58. Victor of the 35th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Resilient One."_

"I wasn't very liked before I had entered the games." Rivera — but most people call her Vera — is older. Her light brown skin shows dark spots and lines that have formed over the years, though she still looks young for her age. Her brown hair has been cut short. "There was a big talk among District 7 'oh the fire,' 'do you know who survived?'" She gives a short chuckle, "None of the ones I had hoped for. My parents and siblings all died in that fire. All of them having left to work at the same time never to come back."

The Reaping for the 35th games is commencing. The escort plucks a name out and reads the name. A frail young girl steps out. Barely clearing five feet tall with her bones visible. She walks towards the stage. the crowd shooting her glares, some even clapping at her being chosen.

"I had to raise myself at a very early age. I didn't have anyone. So stealing, robbing, lying, all were skills I picked up pretty quick. I have the marks to prove it." Rivera shows her back which has scars upon scars from lashes she had received for her crimes. "What was I suppose to do? Stop? would have starved."

"Let's just kill her," The female from 10 hisses.

"No, leave her. She'll die on her own," her district partner answers.

Rivera lays on the ground, a gaping wound on her foot. Her and her alliance, the pair from 10 and her district partner, had escaped the bloodbath unscathed. But well running Rivera had slipped, injuring her foot.

"No!" Rivera screams as she grabs her backpack. Her district partner yanks on it, being much stronger and pulls it from her grasp. Her three previous allies vanishing in the woods. Leaving her with an injury and no supplies.

"When no one is there for you, you get used to it." Rivera says, "you learn to live on your own. Maybe that is why I never had children, never married. It was foreign to me to have people near me."

Rivera conceals herself in the cave. Every day she sneaks out, usually at night, and makes her way into the careers camp. Gathering a few supplies and then returning to her cave. Day in and day out, she hears cannons fire. The field of players narrowing. Occasionally she would see a tribute, maybe follow them and steal food but never engage in alliances or attacks. She lets the other tributes do that.

"Who would have known that what I went through was the reason I had won the games," Rivera mumbles.

Weeks into the 35th Hunger Games, Rivera struggles with hunger but is smart. She knows how to go hungry, unlike the two other tributes — careers. They stagger through the woods, limp around for anything to eat but never do. Hoping to gain sponsors, the female from 1 kills her district partner. Awarded with berries but it wasn't enough. Eventually, she falls to the ground, unable to fight off an alligator. With the final cannon firing, Rivera becomes the winner.

"I out starved them" Rivera chuckles, "if you can imagine that."

* * *

 **Male - Cypress Darrow, 22. Victor of the 69th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Man Who Walked Forever."_

The male has not changed much since he won the games, 6 years ago. He is tall, lean, with the award-winning smile that was painted on his victory posters. Though, his brown hair is a bit shorter.

"Hopefully it won't be another burning desert," Cypress chuckles, "I still get heat flashes from when I was in the games."

The escort calls out Cypress's name. The deep scream that follows from his sister as she pushes through the crowds but is stopped by peacekeepers. Cypress steps out, looking worried, terrified but still makes his way to the stage.

"I love my sister. there won't be anyone on this Earth that I will be more close to," Cypress says. "My mother died giving birth to her. Something that my sister carries with her a lot. I tell her she needs to let it go, none of what happened was on her but she never listens. Dad died when I was twelve. That left me and Sage on our own."

Cypress shows his hands. Rough, scarred, and worn down from years of being a lumberjack. "I had to become the provider of my family. I worked in the lumber every day for twelve hours. Sold what I could. Did whatever I could to ensure there was food on the table. I wanted Sage to stay in school, get educated. So she stayed in her classes well I worked even though she fought me every day about her quitting school and working in the mills."

Cypress walks through the desert terrain. His skin red from the sun, lips parched, sweat dripping down his face. He has walked for days and not come across an ounce of water in the seemingly never-ending arena. But he kept moving, refusing to stop.

"I think how I won the games is how I approach life. You don't give up, you keep going. That's all you really can do." Cypress says.

After days of nothing. Cypress crawls up a large hill. His body trembles knowing that it will soon die without water. His breath wheezing with each intake. He slumps down at the top of the hill, moaning in pain when he sees it...A small puddle of water. Barely enough for him to fit his head in but still water.

Cypress pushes himself up and staggers for the water, drinking it down.

"You have to protect what is yours," Cypress says.

The female from 2 and male from 4 find Cypress. They attack. Cypress readying to take them on.

"For me, that was my sister," Cypress continues.

He stabs the male from 4 over and over again until the cannon fires, only two tributes remaining. The female from 2 swings her axe, missing Cypress. she swings again, slicing into his arm but he kicks her down. The axe sliding out of her grip.

"I'd do anything to make sure she was cared for...Even if that meant killing," Cypress says.

The female from 2 lays on top of Cypress, her arms around his neck, Cypress gasping for air. But he reaches, grabbing the axe and digging it into the back of the female's head, killing her.

* * *

District 11

* * *

 **Female - Laura Grace, 16. Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The girl no one saw"_

"It's difficult," Laura says, "to be entering the games again. To be playing so soon..." Laura seems to zone out, her mind going somewhere else.

"Losing people is the hardest," Laura continues, "killing is hard but when you grew attached to someone and then they are ripped away. It breaks you."

Laura aims her blowdart gun for the male from District 1 but is too late. The male tribute slams his sword into her district partner. The young boy being lifted into the air as blood spews from his mouth. Laura left to watch as her district partner, her ally, her friend is killed brutally in front of her. Frozen with the dread that fills her body.

Laura brushes her long brown hair from her dark eyes. Despite the look of lack of sleep, she is the image of beauty. "I've learned though. I know what hurts and what doesn't. I don't know if I could befriend someone again...But I can kill."

Laura shoots a dart into the male from 1's neck. His knees give as the poison works its way into his veins but it isn't soon enough. Laura emerges from the brush, slamming a rock into the side of his face. She screams, slamming the stone into his head over and over again. Blood splattering up, soaking her face and clothes until finally the cannon fires.

"I can win this again," Laura nods her head.

"Laura Grace," the escort says.

Laura is holding hands with the other female victor from District 11. For a moment, the pain registers on her face. The other victor gives her a hug. But she steels up, blocks out her emotions, and walks to the stage. She stands, facing the crowd without showing anything but determination.

* * *

 **Male - Simeon Peladon, 92. Victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"Founding Father."_

"A lot of people aren't going to like this," Simeon chuckles. He is the oldest of all victors. The first one of his kind. In need of a cane to get around. His limbs are thin and weak. His skin sagging, wrinkled, and weathered. But his dark brown eyes still fill with life. "I cared for a lot of the people in District 11. Bought people meals, helped kids, the orphanage I went to often to volunteer or else bring food and clothes."

Simeon chuckles, "The kids are always funny. My hearing isn't what it used to be so when they tell me a story I have to ask them to repeat it. 'I thought you said you listen,' they say. It cracks me up."

The 1st Annual Hunger Games, Simeon is a brute. Physically strong and older than the rest, he knew that killing was necessary. He accepted it. Most of the others hid in fear of having to do such things but not Simeon.

Simeon hunted down and butchered seven tributes. Stabbing them repeatedly until the cannon fires. Hacking his way to the final two.

"I fought my way to the end. So many tributes doubted that they'd actually have to kill but I didn't. I strangled them, stabbed them, beat them to a pulp. Whatever it took to win," Simeon scratches his grey stubble. "I'm not sure that will work for me this time around."

"Aa!" The girl from 7 cries as Simeon pins her against a tree. He clenches his hand into a fist, smashing it into her head over and over again. The girl drops to the ground and he resorts to stomping on her. The sounds of her rips cracking, blood splattering, and her painful screams filling the air but still, Simeon continues to beat the girl until finally, the cannon announces her death.

"I'm going to die," Simeon says, "I'm not stupid. Old age has taken plenty from me but I still have my wits. There are tributes entering in their twenties. Tributes who could lift me over their head with ease." Simeon is silent for a while. "I guess that's me paying for what I've done. In my games, everyone else was weak and I hunted them down and ripped them apart to win. I was the apex predator in that arena. Now, I'm the weak one who will be hiding and fearing death well being hunted down and eventually brutally killed by someone who was like me. Someone who is strong and willing to do what is needed to survive."

Simeon brushes it off like it is nothing. "I've made my peace with it. Don't think I have much life regardless of the games anyways."

* * *

 **So four more tributes introduced.**

 **What do you think of these four?**

 **We are almost full. Only 8 spots are left but 2 of which are reserved so hopefully I can fly through these introductions and get to the tribute parade.**


	5. District 4 and 8 Tributes

District 4

* * *

 **Female - Lea Mistgrove, 19. Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"Panem's Divine Daughter."_

"I'm going to win," Lea's voice reeks of cold, calculative, determination. "Having previous victors just means the fights will be more exciting."

Lea shouts that she volunteers for a spot in the games. Pushing her way through the crowd of people. The escort is pleased, welcoming her to the 72nd Annual Hunger Games.

"I'm not the type who is arrogant. The tributes who are so confident in their skills are idiots and regard everyone else as beneath them. That they can take on anyone and win and thus they don't think when they fight," Lea says. "I didn't become the most ruthless victor because I am skilled. I got this way because I don't underestimate my competition."

"Le-A, Le-A, Le-A!" The Capitol crowd chants over and over again as Lea stands on the balcony, the victor crown upon her head. A deafening applause follows as she raises her arms to her sides as if embracing the crowd as one.

This isn't the applause of just any victor. This is the adoration for a ruthless killer, someone who has provided fight after fight. Exactly what Lea did. Killing five people in the bloodbath, her kill count continued a steady climb as she ventured into the woods, tracking down anyone that was alive and showing little mercy. By day 7 she had killed exactly half of the original twenty-four, earning a spot in the final 2.

"It will be the same for this game," Lea says, "They are all victors. People who have killed, clever, cunning, bloodthirsty. All of them."

Lea's leg is wounded by her final opponent — the female from District 10. She watches as the female from 10 taunts her, believing that she won but then Lea pushes herself forward, tackling her. The two fall off a cliff side, into a pool of water.

Lea digs her thumbs into the tributes eyes before tearing her face open with her fingernails. The girl from 10 screaming in pain as flesh is ripped from bone. It's unclear if the water filling her lungs is what killed her or Lea ripping her head apart but the cannon fires, signalling Lea's 13th kill and victory.

"I'll win," Lea says, "Not because I'm arrogant but because I know my competition."

"Lea Mistgrove," the escort calls.

Lea steps forward. Her emerald green eyes seeming more striking against her pale skin and blonde hair. The eyes of a killer peering at the camera, eagerly awaiting their time in the arena.

* * *

 **Male - Stevie Silva-Mendez, 27. Victor of the 64th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Diamond."_

Stevie is as fetching as ever. His defined features, flawless bronze skin, soulful dark eyes. The subject of many Capitol's dreams and fantasies. Some of which have been played out thanks to obscene amounts of money and the president's threats against Stevie's family if he should not comply.

"People joke that I spend more time in the Capitol rather than District 4," Stevie says, "Can't help that I love the people so much." There is a moment of vulnerability as he says the final sentence. A hint of pain.

"I obviously miss my family during my visits to the Capitol. My brother, Blake and I are very close. He's my best friend so pretty much every minute I spend in District 4 is with him by my side." Stevie says, "when I got Reaped in the 64th games, I knew he wanted to volunteer but he was nineteen at the time. I'm sure if he was eighteen he'd be here instead."

The 64th Games, Stevie takes the chaos of the bloodbath to sneak from the careers. An act is seen as war in most games. The careers, furious at Stevie for leaving them on the first day, do everything they can to draw him out. Hunting him down, waiting at the feast, and even killing his district partner near him in hopes he'd come running to save her. None of which work. Stevie remaining hidden.

Still, with this strategy, Stevie racks up kills. Not due to bloodlust but rather chance. Coming across tributes who engage in fights, Stevie doing what is needed to survive. With each kill only making him more desirable in the games.

Sponsor gifts rain down almost non-stop. Filled with food, water, medicine, weapons, anything to make sure the handsome boy from 4 is never in need.

"Some say it was my looks that won me the games instead of my skills," Stevie smiles, "I'd have to say they are 100 percent correct."

Still, he is to face the career pack. A pack that even though there are only five tributes left — The pack of four and Stevie — they refuse to turn on one another until they have found the male from 4 and killed him.

Days go by without a kill. Stevie struggling to ensure that he is not found until finally, out of boredom, the Capitol sends a wave through the arena. The other four drowned within the first hour, leaving Stevie as the victor.

Stevie forces a smile, his words sounding almost rehearsed. Said over and over again throughout the years. "It was thanks to the generosity of the Capitol that I conquered the arena and won. And the continued generosity that has allowed me to return regularly to the gleaming city. I'm sure their love will be all I need to conquer the games yet again."

* * *

District 8

* * *

 **Female - Raelynn Howell, 34. Victor of the 58th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Heart Of Panem."_

Raelynn fidgets with her fingers for a bit, chewing at her nails. It is unclear if her unhealthy flaws are a result of alcohol, lack of nourishment, or stress. But even from the roughest diamonds comes beauty. Her dark brown hair stops at her shoulders, framing her face. Her dark eyes larger and bright but constantly peer around as if expecting something to jump out.

"I don't want to enter the games." Raelynn immediately loses whatever composure she had. Tears welling up in her eyes. "They took everything from me."

The 73rd Hunger Games are underway. Despite a group of healthy and strong tributes, the Capitol's eyes are only on one. The female from 8. Nellianne, Raelynn's daughter. Her daughter follows in her mother's shoes, she takes on the same tactic as her mother did. Find one person she trusts and hide in the arena.

for the first few days, it works but then...

"I had to watch as the careers killed my little girl," Raelynn cries, "there was nothing I could do. I had to stand by and see my child die. I couldn't be there for her! I couldn't save her...She was alone...She was in pain. Her own mother unable to do anything. do you know how much that hurts? As a mother, you are supposed to be there for your child and I...I wasn't."

Raelynn breaks down crying. Reliving having to see her child die in her mind. It takes a bit but she calms herself down. The opposite of what she was in her original games. Someone who was calm, smart, able to use her wits to avoid detection. Able to use her skill at controlling her own emotions to manipulate the Capitol crowds. Now, with her daughter dead, she struggles to keep sane.

"I'm still going to try my hardest to win." Raelynn nods her head. She seems to drift off but snaps back into reality. "But if I die it means I'll get to see my little girl again."

Raelynn's name is called for tribute for the 75th Hunger Games. She doesn't flinch, doesn't cry, doesn't do anything. For a few seconds she stands, void of emotion before letting out a sigh and making her way up the stage.

"We'll be together again," Raelynn nods. "But I've been given the chance to do something I have always wanted to do."

A slight smile creeps on Raelynn's face. Almost a tinge of insanity in her eyes. "I'll get to avenge my daughter's death...I'll kill that victor from the 73rd Hunger Games."

* * *

 **Male - Milos Rayne, 28. Victor of the 62nd Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Flash."_

"Wasn't the most thrilled to be picked again," Milos says, "but I am still young so I feel like I have a fair shot at winning again." Milos is unlike the other victors. Most have put on a healthy weight since winning but he remains as skinny as the day he was reaped for the 62nd games. His dark hair in spikes, keeping his hazel eyes visible.

Many linked his underweight to being the reason he was so fast. Able to manoeuvre with ease. To duck, swing, roll in a blink of an eye. Surprising not only the tributes but the Capitol itself. Many had slated Milos as someone who'd die in the first few hours.

When the gong rang, Milos rushed into the bloodbath, being the first to reach it. Two tributes were dead by his hands before most had even gotten to the cornucopia.

"The other tributes, their all victors. They are experienced killers so it will be difficult this time around," Milos says, "I'm sure if I can't fight them I can outrun them."

The strategy he used in the 62nd Hunger Games is hauntingly similar. Exhausting his tributes by running them out. When they stopped to rest he'd get close enough to peek their interest and then outrun them again. Doing this until they could hardly stand straight, making them easy targets.

"I can do this," Milos nods his head, "I need to...For my family."

"Milos Rayne," the escort calls out.

Milos is silent as his two children, twins, scream. They scurry under the peacekeepers, having inherited Milos agility, and grab onto him.

"Daddy, no!" Indie screams as she tugs on his shirt.

Milos simply forces a smile, kisses the tops of both his kid's heads, and lets the peacekeepers pry them off. He struggles to keep his head high as he walks up the stairs to the stage. Entering the 75th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Another 4 tributes. What do you think of these ones?**

 **I'm excited to start these games. There is a lot of interesting strategies here and I want to see how it plays out.**


	6. District 5 and 10 Tributes

District 5

* * *

 **Female - Claudie Watts, 37. Victor of the 56th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Huntress."_

"The games," Claudie mumbles, "the games...75th...Hunger Games...The tributes are other victors...They know, they know what I'll do...Other victors..." Claudie looks up. Her expression appearing as if she just forgot what she was saying. "I'll be in the arena again? I'll be..." She trails off, zoning out. Yet, her fingers continue to rapidly move about a copper necklace. Her old wedding ring looped within it.

Even though it has been years since her husband had divorced her for a more stable woman, she still keeps the ring. She still screams for him to be by her side when she has nightmares of the games. She still smiles when seeing him.

"I'll need to figure out the arena. To survive I'll need..." Claudie zones out again. Her lips move as if she is mumbling to herself but no actual voice comes out. Instead, the remainder of the words is said within her own mind.

The Capitol crowds cheer as yet another tribute is caught in one of Claudie's traps. The 56th Hunger Games coming to a shock as many had expected more physically fit tributes to make it far, forgetting that intelligence plays a role as well.

Claudie emerges from the woods to find her latest trap — a wire when touched would send down dozens of wooden spikes falling from the trees — has caught two tributes. the pair from District 11. She shows no remorse, no sympathy. Simply removes the supplies from their bodies and walks away.

"My parents they were engineers." Claudie nods her head. "I learned a lot from watch..." She zones out yet again but then snaps back into reality. "-ing them work."

Claudie's fingers move so quick even the game makers struggle to keep up with her. Weaving vines, digging holes, sharpening sticks. She lit fires in order to attract bloodthirsty tributes only for them to step into a hole with sharpened branches waiting for them at the bottom or else hitting a wire for a net to fall upon them.

Days went by and the handful of surviving tributes caught onto Claudie's tricks. They feared venturing into the woods so Claudie ventured to them. Spreading her territory.

"I can see them." Claudie's eyes tear up as she points to her head. "I can hear them." Though the air is quiet she leaps up as if hearing a scream. Resorting to pacing back and forth. "Otto...Otto...Otto...Where's my husband." She catches herself. "Ex-husband..."

Despite the Capitol's unconditional love for her when she won, it ore down over the years. Claudie went from someone who was proud, confident, arrogant to someone who was plagued by the thoughts of her games. Having to be yanked out to stage and forced to watch and comment on her games or how she'd make traps in current games. How she would and could kill. How she was a natural born killer.

* * *

 **Male - Duncan Dockley, 37. Victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The boy who shocked the world."_

Duncan limps forward. His ankle never healing properly from when he broke it in his time during the arena. A factor that led everyone to be sure he was going to die. An uproar that spread when he won. Not a single person had bet on him for the games so when he won, millions of dollars were lost by thousands of citizens within the Capitol.

"I don't think many people will be cheering for me." Duncan chuckles to himself. "What was it? four? Five? million dollars lost cause I lived." He sets his cane down. "Pf, don't need their help anyway. They left me to die once and I came out kicking so must be a good luck charm."

Early on in the games, Duncan had broken his ankle on the rocky terrain of the arena. For a week he stayed hidden, struggling to keep alive. the Capitol had actually opened up a second betting ring where people wagered how long it would be till he died due to his wound, further causing loss of money.

"I got my kids," Duncan says, "That's all I need. Hector, Baylor, and Kendall. I love them all to bits." Duncan pats his midsection. A belly starting to form. "I'm a stress eater though so my physique was pretty much doomed when the first one popped out. I don't think it will be a problem. I mean I spent a week laying down in my last games and won that."

They say the only reason Duncan won was because he was forced to lay low. So low that mostly every tribute had actually forgotten he was still alive.

The tributes from District 1 made camp mere feet from where Duncan lay. The pair frustrated with having to look for a tribute they had regarded as dead until the final three. Duncan figured it was as good of a time as any.

As the District 1 female put out the fire, he threw his last knife, hitting her in the chest. The girl collapsed and a cannon fired. The male leaped up, knowing Duncan was near. He moved cautiously, what seemed to take ages but just as he saw Duncan, Duncan leaped out, tackling the boy.

In the few seconds that followed, Duncan grabbed a nearby rock and slammed it into the District 1 male, knocking him unconscious. Duncan continued to beat the boy with the rock until the final cannon fired. A very anti-climatic ending and loss of millions.

"Yea, I got three kills." Duncan scratches his stubble. "The two from 1 and then the head gamemaker."

The head gamemaker of the 54th games having been executed from the problems that resulted with Duncan winning.

* * *

District 10

* * *

 **Female - Harmony** Winterhaze **, 17. Victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"Daughter of Innocence."_

"This is horrible." Harmony wipes tears away from her eyes. "Having to re-enter the Hunger Games. Twenty-four of us having to relive those horrors...I hope the others are doing okay. I seen so many victors resort to drinking or drugs from the meer memories of games. Now, having to re-enter those very games." Harmony shakes her head. "I hope the Capitol has provided aid for those tributes who need it."

Harmony lays under a tree. Her knees brought to her chest. Her eyes full of tears. "Why," she mumbled, "why do we have to kill each other? This is so horrible! I thought everyone was better than this!"

And thus began the Capitol's fascination with Harmony. A tribute who cried not from her own pain but from the pain of others. Someone who begged for everyone to come together during her interviews before the 73rd Hunger Games. Yet, day after day she continued to survive. Making it longer than even the most bloodthirsty tributes. Never once engaging in fights but actually helping others.

Just as the Capitol had begun to forget her. their attention being drawn in by tributes who killed and battled. She had done an act that put her in the history books.

Harmony laid a bowl of food beside the sleeping boy from 2. She had struggled with food herself, her body being skin and bones by the time she won. Yet she put her suffering aside to provide aid to a boy who was in pain. This act caused the Capitol citizens to either adore her or loathe her.

"We need to be kind to each other," Harmony says. "Our kindness will be rewarded back ten times as much!"

Her acts along were seen as bringing the districts together. The kindness that had rumours spreading that the twelve districts of Panem could actually band together, could help one another, could take on the Capitol together. Something the head gamemaker and president could not allow.

Day after day the gamemakers used disasters to push Harmony towards other tributes. Not once did she attack them and despite them more than willing to kill her, she always found a way to escape.

What the Capitol saw as someone so innocent that they could not be tainted, the districts saw something else. Someone who would go against what the Capitol ordered and befriend the districts. Who would publicly say no the Capitol ordering for blood. Until...

"I'm so sorry," Harmony tears up, "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Harmony was left facing the girl from District 4. Her final opponent. throughout the entire games she had always took the peaceful route but finally, she abandoned her morals. After hearing the female from 4 taunt District 10, Harmony shoved a boulder off a cliff. The female from 4 being crushed by the boulder along with all talks of the districts coming together as one.

The girl who had unknowingly stood against the Capitol in an act of peace had been lost. Turning into another killer, tuning into another victor.

* * *

 **Male - Callum Andrews, 21. Victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Capitol's over-caring son."_

The desires of many people within the Capitol. Callum is well-built having a muscular physique. His brown hair is styled in a comb. Bright aqua eyes seem filled with life itself.

"I think I kinda of break from most of the assumptions," Callum says, "I work in a district that butchers animals yet I am an animal lover. District 10, most people focus on themselves since it is poor yet I care for everyone. In the Hunger Games, you have to kill to win yet I protected people."

After the gong rings, Callum and his allies — the male from 3 and the females from 10 and 9 — flee through the ruins of an abandoned city, finding their way into a shopping mall. Here, they lay low. Callum going out to find food, water, and other supplies for his allies. Keeping them safe from all harm.

"I think it is a good trait to have, to be caring. Means you are still human," Callum says. "So many people think that to win the games you need to abandon who you are and that is not true...It's just easier...It hurts less..."

Callum returns after retrieving water to find the male from 3 and female from 9 dead. their bodies ripped open. His district partner, the girl from 10, being the only survivor yet heavily wounded.

"I knew you'd come back," the male from 2 said as he emerged from the dark.

Confronted with his final opponent, Callum is forced to fight. A bloody battle that leaves both members with gashes and cuts. Blood staining the tile flooring and rubble but in the end, Callum wins. Sliding his sword into the District 2 male's chest, killing him.

"I think that is why most people abandon their morals in that arena," Callum answers, "because it hurts less."

Callum leans down, holding his dying district partner in his arms. The two sharing how they are proud District 10 won, how Callum will take care of her family, sharing their final goodbyes. Then, the cannon fires, leaving Callum the victor.

"People don't want to live with pain," he says, "people will do anything to make it hurt just a bit less."

* * *

 **Sorry if there is grammar errors in this. I don't have the time to read it over cause I'll be gone most of today.**

 **So what do you think of the next four tributes?**


	7. District 3 and 6 Tributes

District 3

* * *

 **Female - Naomi Zech, 46. Victor of the 44th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"Nightlock."_

"I volunteered for personal reasons," Naomi says. Her expression never seems to crack, always void of emotion. The only sign that she suffers from her victor of the 44th games is the dark circles around her eyes and the unhealthy thinness that plagues her body. "I don't expect to win. I'm here for personal reasons."

"Noo!" The cry escapes Naomi lips as she falls to the floor. The Capitol citizens around her murmuring and staring at the victor as she weeps in the sponsor studio. The screen in front of her showing as the District 9 female butchers Naomi's daughter in the 67th Annual Hunger Games.

"That bitch took my child away! And I couldn't do anything even after she won! I had to watch her sit mere feet from me every year during the games as we worked on sponsors and there was nothing I was allowed to do." Naomi stops. She takes a few deep breaths and fixes her shirt that has gotten wrinkled from her flailing her arms around. "These games are a blessing. An answer to my prayers. I have now been given the chance to finally do something."

Her husband having left her shortly after the death of their daughter, Naomi occupied her time with work. Spending days in factories among the citizens. Workers who were shocked to see a victor within the building. Someone who had enough money to live comfortably yet here she was placing in more than 12 hours a day building electronics or designing for the Capitol.

"The thought of returning to an empty house by myself." Naomi shakes her head. "I can't handle it. So I work. When they sound the whistle that shifts are done, I stay. I work longer and when the factories close down I go home, I sleep, and then work."

"I've already written my will out. Provided money to those left whom I care for. Said my goodbyes long before the Reaping had happened. I'll try to win, yes but I am focused on something else."

The escort calls out the name of another victor but Naomi leaps forward, volunteering for the 75th Annual Hunger Games. She makes her way to the stage, a slight grin on her face. The first time her friends have seen her smile in a long while.

"I volunteered for revenge," Naomi answers.

* * *

 **Male - Verizon Belmont, 30. Victor of the 61st Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Savage."_

Verizon appears normal. Tall with defined muscles. Light brown skin that seems to glisten in the sun. Curly black hair that sits upon his head. Even dimples which make him appear friendly and inviting. The complete opposite of what he presented in his games and what has been going on in his mind ever since.

"I'm still not very liked," Verizon mumbles, "District 3...Hates me." He shakes his head but doesn't appear too affected by it.

"Aa!" Verizon's district partner screams. They had a deal, an alliance. Help one another in the 61st games but Verizon had gone back on that deal day 1. He rips the sharpened stick from her belly only to jab it in again. Not from some sick bloodlust or desire to be loved by the Capitol. This was something more primal, more complicated. Paranoia.

"You can't trust anyone." Verizon's voice takes on a new tone, something that reflects the damage within his mind. "You turn your back and they will stab it without a seconds thought. You need to beat them to it. You need to kill them before they kill you."

Day by day goes by in the arena. Each taking a piece of Verizon's sanity with it. The tribute becoming more paranoid, more his own health as he hunts down other tributes and tackles them to the ground, viciously stabbing them. Wounds begin to gather on his body but he merely throws a bandage on them and keeps moving, keeps hunting.

"I lost it in my old games," Verizon says, "that won't be me again...I've learned my ways. District 3 has made sure of that. Someone who kills their own district partner so early on isn't someone who is worshipped by his people." Verizon remembers the years. "The glares, the refusal of services, the sudden insults of people who call me a coward or greedy. When your people turn against you, you learn quickly."

He slashes at the male from District 5, ripping his belly open. The male from 5 slumps down on the ground, groaning in pain. The female from 8 — an ally Verizon made in training but stumbled upon late in the games — lays on the ground, a thick pool of blood streaming from her body.

Verizon succumbs to his own wounds and collapses. The three final tributes now left in a game of their own. Who can avoid bleeding to death.

The first cannon fires, signalling his ally has died. A hovercraft moving in to grab the body. Down to Verizon and the male from 5. The two lay on the ground, surrounded by red, the cool air nipping at their bodies.

Verizon opens his eyes, hearing the final cannon fire in his mind. "There is such thing as being too willing to live. That was me. Unable to stay true to who I was before the games but instead becoming what I needed to...What I was willing to become for the games."

* * *

District 6

* * *

 **Female - Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67. Victor of the 25th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The sweetheart of the Capitol."_

"Chosen by your own district to enter the Hunger Games." Mercedes laughs. "You could imagine every tribute in there was pissed right from the get-go. I mean I was fully ready to just burn it all to the ground." Mercedes chuckles again. "I remember the tribute interviews. Everyone was spitting at their districts. One guy even revealed secrets of his family and friends. That caused quite an upstir. I, myself, expressed my hate for 6 and that when I return home I'll personally send each person who voted for me into the games." Mercedes laughs. "I was a spirited person in my youth."

"Mercedes Buckler-Marque," the escort calls out.

Mercedes lets out a sigh and shakes her head before waddling forward toward the stage. She wears the body of someone who has enjoyed her time of life. a plump lady who barely clears five feet. Her skin dark with sunspots from being outside so often.

"I didn't want to be picked," Mercedes mumbles, "No one wants to be picked...Well, maybe those asylum patients from Districts 1, 2, and 4. But, I gotta admit. Getting Reaped was a whole lot better than having your district pick you."

"I remember when I got back after winning. They were all gathered in front of the stage and I just smiled. 'Ha, bet you thought you saw the last of me.'" Mercedes laughs. "So many were coming up to apologize for voting for me. But that is the thing with people, isn't it? They will do something horrible without batting an eye but once it comes back on them...Well, then they are sorry and feel bad."

The grudge didn't last long. Marriage followed along with three children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren. the Capitol often bringing Mercedes out to show a victor with so much love. She plays up the cameras in exchange for her ability to roam freely among the Capitol and enjoy the amenities and activities that are not available back in District 6.

"I want to live," Mercedes says, "I am 67 years young. Heck, prime of my life! So you can count on this old bat fighting her way through that arena. Still, so much I want to do in life and I don't plan on that blasted Hunger Games stepping in the way. This is just a minor hiccup. You watch, I'll be the oldest and first two time victor ever."

* * *

 **Male - Link Cutthorn, 61. Victor of the 32nd Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Greed of the Silent."_

Link cleans his glasses, having lost most of his vision years ago. Lung disease has also taken hold, causing him to cough at random times and yack up globs of green fluid. Simply walking is enough to wear him out so a substantial amount of weight has built up on him.

"Ahh." He mumbles as he waves his hand forward as if brushing off the emotions. "I got Reaped. It's not like I wanted to but the only other male tribute was young and just starting his family. I'd rather I go than him."

"I mean, if the arena was full of old guys like me ready to keel over at the first gust of wind then maybe I'd try for it. The young kids though got life in front of them. I won't take that away...I'll prob just nap and wait for it all to be over."

"Link cutthorn," the escort calls out.

Everyone looks at Link who appears to be staring back at the escort, unsure what is happening. "Huh?" Link calls out.

the escort composes herself. "Link Cutthorn."

"What'd you say? Who got chosen?" Link says. He peers at the only other District 6 male victor. A man in his twenties who won the 68th games. "If it was you I'll take your place."

"Link cutthorn," The escort says louder.

"She say my name?" Link asks. The other male victor nods his head. "Oh...Okay then." Link shambles forward onto the stage.

"I don't really have anyone. My wife died a few years back and we never had the chance to have children so no one really is waiting for me...Well except the crows. They join me on the porch most days. I'm sure they will be wondering where I buggered off too and be missing their daily feedings." Link coughs a bit. "I'm sure they will be fine when I die though."

* * *

 **So the next batch of tributes. I just have the tributes from 1, 9, and 12 left and then we will start with the tribute parade and such.**

 **What do you think of these tributes?**


	8. District 1 Tributes

**Female - Anastasia opalessence Winterbourne, 26. Victor of the 66th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Gem of the Capitol."_

"Well, this sucks. How am I going to sleep with everyone in the Capitol now?" Anastasia smiles but her expression grows more serious. "No, I'm lucky. I am young, still fit, I haven't gotten used to time away from the games so I feel I stand a better chance than others."

Anastasia leaps forward, volunteering for the 66th Annual Hunger Games like most career tributes do. She struts down the aisle towards the stage. Her platinum blonde hair waving in the wind. Her pale skin as flawless as porcelain.

"I do think I deserve to be the leader of the careers," Anastasia says. "I am still young and smart. Capable of making decisions under pressure. I think if I am not the leader than the career alliance will falter."

Anastasia quickly takes charge of the alliance within the 66th games. Commanding them to do as she wants. Venturing out into the woods, tracking down tributes and showing no mercy. Keeping up the sexy flirty act as she plays the game. Flirting with those in her alliance, her district partner, and even other tributes before killing them.

It seems, with time, her flirts become more serious to one individual. Her district partner. As the days go on, Anastasia develops a soft spot for the boy from her district.

"Many people think that what I had with the boy from my district, that it was fake. All for the cameras so that I could ensure no one would turn on me. The Capitol praised me for having people — him especially — wrapped around my fingers with the use of my words and body." Anastasia is quiet for a moment. "I guess I'm the only one that knows the truth."

Blood splatters on Anastasia's face. She lays on the ground, a wound on her leg, watching as her district partner gets his chest ripped open with an axe. He slumps down on the ground in front of her, motionless. The cannon firing to signal his death.

The female from District 6 raises the axe. Slamming it down towards Anastasia but she rolls out of the way.

"I mean, that was the plan, wasn't it?" Anastasia speaks with tears in her eyes. "To flirt my way to the top. To be the desire of the Capitol so I got showered with sponsors. To be wanted so bad no one would think to rid their life of me."

Anastasia walks onto the stage, the victor crown upon her head after her victory. The Capitol people reaching up as they cheer. All of them wanting to feel her against them. To have her, even for one night. To experience what it is like to fall for the girl who used romance to kill.

"But I just didn't think it would hurt so bad to be loved."

* * *

 **Male - Maximus Lexington, 40. Victor of the 53rd Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Heart of the Capitol."_

Maximus lives up to all the hype in the Capitol. Though he is forty, he still appears to be in his late twenties. His piercing green eyes looking more intense against the pale skin and golden blonde hair. The muscles bulging against his shirt. He is the dreams of many.

Despite most victors being forgotten in middle age, Max is still popular than ever within the Capitol. Still the subject of nightly get-togethers with those who pay money for the company of someone the world wants.

"Well isn't this an unfortunate event." Despite his immense size, Maximus's voice lays soft. "I did enjoy my time in the games, who wouldn't." A lie. "My time in the Capitol even more." Another lie. "I'm just upset that I will have to be returning to my favoured city under these circumstances."

The careers lay in an abandoned temple. The night in full crickets chirping, birds nesting, the sounds of foreign night creatures within the jungle. Among them — including the careers — eight tributes. The field narrowing down.

Murry, the boy from 4, knew it was time. With a knife in hand, he took the advantage of sleep. The careers all passed out, not able to defend themselves, not able to know what is coming. Murry leans forward, plunging his knife into the neck of the male from 2.

Maximus lay with his eyes shut but fully aware. Listening to Murry start to kill off his alliance but yet, Max refused to intervene for one simple reason. He had volunteered alongside his best friend, Sapphire. The two have been inseparable up until this point. The thought of having to kill her in the final 2...It was difficult to even think of.

Maximus kept his teeth gritted, his breathing under control. Despite the desire to leap up, to protect his friend. The feeling welling up in him to cry out in pain, the anger deep inside that told asked him why he is doing this. Despite it all, Maximus lay silent. Only flinching as he heard the strangled gasps of Sapphire. Of his friend waking up to blood filling her lungs.

"Sapphire was named after my friend." Maximus now refers to his 12-year old daughter. "Uh..." Maximus's shield comes down just for a moment, showing the vulnerability inside but he quickly recovers. "I don't plan to let her down. She's already growing up without a mother. She can't grow up without her father."

* * *

 **To very loved tributes. Obvious contenders in the games.**

 **What do you think of these two?**


	9. District 9 Tributes

District 9

* * *

 **Female - Hayley Rowan, 24. Victor of the 67th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Goddess Of Wrath."_

"Gotta do what you gotta do," Hayley smiles. Her auburn hair tied into a bun. Her dark — almost black — eyes seeming to stare directly into the souls they gaze upon. "I'll do what is needed to get back to my family."

Hayley commands the boys from District 3 and 9. The three sticking together and using their smarts to get further but it is Hayley who shines. Taking charge of every choice. Showing no mercy not from bloodlust but from knowing that it must be done for her to return home.

"I'm not an animal," Hayley answers.

BOOOOOM! The mines explode. The trio having the idea to use the mines to their advantage. Erasing most of the remaining tributes during the feast but also resulting in the death of the male from 9.

Hayley emerges from the blast, mostly unscathed but drenched in blood. She hunts down the injured ones that flee. Making easy targets out of them with her bare hands. Gouging out their eyes, beating them to death, whatever is needed to kill.

"I just will do whatever it takes to return to my family," Hayley says.

Crk! Hayley snaps the neck of a young girl, letting her body drop to the ground.

"This is no different. I don't want to behave the way I did years ago...I was too willing to do whatever it took to get home." Hayley says. Having years of nightmares and paranoia from what she did. Now planning to take a different route of only killing when needed to ensure she won't suffer more PTSD from actions within the arena.

Hayley slams the male from District 3 into the side of the cornucopia. Slamming him against the golden metal over and over again. His pleads being mumbled by the blood that fills his mouth. By the swelling of his face. Hayley slams his head into the horn a final time.

CRK!

BOOM!

"A lot of people, I think, are expecting me to be the monster I was in the 67th Hunger Games but I don't want to be that person again...I don't know who that person was. I justified those actions with the thoughts of family but it wasn't right. It wasn't needed." Hayley shakes the thoughts from her mind. "But I have my family. I love them very much and even though they might not agree with some of my actions they are glad to have me here. So I'll do what is needed to return."

* * *

 **Male - Daniel Cramer, 21. Victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Painter."_

A tribute that has built up his muscle mass over the years. He sits, dwarfing those around him not with his height — since he is only 5'5 — but with the bulk of his body. His blue eyes seeming enhanced somehow. The long brown hair that usually cascades down to his shoulders has been tied up.

"I knew this was happening." Daniel almost seems proud that he was right. "I knew that there would be a game with only victors. I just didn't know when it would be but I guess this answers that."

Daniel barely escapes the bloodbath in the games. Stumbling through the thick jungle with wounds that spread blood on every leaf and branch he comes across. An easy trail for the careers to follow.

Knowing he can't fight them off with the fresh wounds. Daniel uses what is around him. Painting his skin shades of green and browns, attach leaves and branches to him, laying so still that even the Capitol has to adjust cameras to make sure they are showcasing a tribute in camouflage and not the actual foliage of the arena.

"Why wouldn't I use the same strategy," Daniel says, "I mean, it worked for me once before, hasn't it? Why won't it work again."

Days go by with Daniel staying in a small radius. Hiding with his skills of seamlessly painting himself into his surroundings. The careers and other tributes often walking right past him, unaware that he lays only inches away.

"I think a lot of people thought that I'd be boring and just do that the entire games. Heck, maybe I was going to do it but then..."

Mutts emerge from the woods. Relying on smell rather than sight, easily sniffing out Daniel. Forced to flee closer to the other tributes as the gamemakers shrink the playing field.

"Maybe this games will be different. Maybe I can actually lay around until it is the final 2 and then just hope to win against whoever is left."

Left with five other tributes, Daniel takes on a new strategy. Following the pack of careers and waiting for them to wander off alone. Whether to gather wood, fire, water or even go to the bathroom. He leaps on them, strangling or beating them till the cannon fires. This strategy declining the career pack to just one.

"I do think I am a threat in this games. I mean, I'm not gonna go for everyone. I'll let people fight it out but if there is a tribute who is bloodthirsty then I'll have no problem taking them out." Daniel says, "I'd like to see them try the same to me. They'd be lucky to even see me."

* * *

 **Only 1 district left! Sorry for not having the regular 2 districts per chapter. My keyboard has been going nuts and it is hard to type so yea XD**

 **But what do you think of these two?**


	10. District 12 Tributes

**Female - Sarah Jane, 26. Victor of the 63rd Annual Hunger Games.**

 _"The Reaper."_

Sarah twiddles with her thumbs, looking down. It takes minutes but finally, she gazes up with her one green eye. The other, covered in an eye patch from being lost in the arena. That is not the only mark left on her body from her time in the arena. Her skin slathered with scars and marks. "I don't know what to say," Sarah mumbles.

This behaviour is what made her out to be forgotten among not on the Capitol citizens but also the tributes. The only one actually paying any attention to her was her brother who was the male tribute from District 12. Most people disregarded her. Slating her as one of the first dead.

Sarah brushes her hair from her eye. "I'm going to try my best." Sarah talks so low it is almost hard to hear her. "That's all I really can do."

"Aa!" Sarah screams as she swings her sickle. The blade slicing into the male from 12's chest...Her own brother's chest. She rips the blade out. The cannon fires. Showing no remorse she strips him of all supplies before walking away.

"I did what I needed to do," Sarah mumbles. "Everyone would have done the same."

Boom!...Boom!...Boom! The next two days cannons rain down almost hourly. Sarah had used a highly toxic poison from the cornucopia to poison the water supply. Each tribute taking a sip died within minutes. Her kill count racking up almost constantly. Despite people dying from her trick with the water she still ventured out to hunt for tributes Battling them in gory and bloody fights. Fights she always came out the winner as.

Sarah goes back to being quiet. Her shoulders pulling inward, her head lowering, twiddling her thumbs to occupy her time.

Left with only one tribute left. Sarah faces off with the female from 2. The two swing their weapons, blood splattering everywhere, flesh and bone breaking and tearing. The two resorting to clawing at one another. The female from 2 digging her fingers into Sarah's eye and ripping it out. But Sarah slams her forward, ripping open her stomach.

"I wasn't looking forward to being picked." Sarah references her reaction to being chosen at the Reaping. Her head held high, no emotions on her face. When asked why she seemed almost eager, Sarah just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

 **Male - Jack Coal, 26. Victor of the 65th Annual Hunger Games**

 _"The Beast."_

"I volunteered because I couldn't wait to get back into the games." Jack smiles. He appears to be someone from District 7. Having messy hair and bushy beard — A common look in 7. His eyes are a cool blue. The tips of the wings of the eagle tattoo he got on his back well in the Capitol are seen cresting over his shoulders. "Those games are really the only way to make me feel alive. Sitting at District 12 with the sounds of machinery and the smell of oil gets to a person. Least in the games, I can have some fun."

During the 65th Hunger Games, Jack was responsible for building the largest outline alliance in the history of the games. Eight people all as one versus the career pack of six. For the first few days, the games were slow, boring, the Capitol craving more. When the anticipation got too much, the Capitol forced the two alliances together and let the slaughter begin.

"Of course I made a big alliance." Jack says almost arrogantly, "Kept everyone from turning on one another too. I was a born leader. And if anyone of them turned on us I would've just killed them."

The two alliances clash on the ground by the cornucopia. The blood spilling on the grass. The people hacking away at one another. But it is Jack that steals the spotlight. Something breaking inside of him as he goes berserk. Not only attacking the careers but also his own alliance.

Jack ripping apart and slaughtering anything in his wake. At one point, even spending close to three minutes stabbing a dead tribute over and over again. A significant time spent in a twenty-three minute battle between fourteen tributes.

Riddled with wounds and blood. A crazy look in his eye. Jack slaughters the last standing tribute, his own ally. Leaving Jack as the last one standing among the crowd and the victor of the 65th Annual Hunger Games.

"I think people will know to watch me now." Jack smiles. "Now that they seen what I am capable of in that arena. I am sure the bets will be piling up on me."

* * *

 **Our final tributes! So two chapters will be devoted to the train rides and then we will have the tribute parade. So from here on out we will likely be flying through the chapters.**

 **What do you think of these two?**


	11. Tribute Train (1-6)

**District 1:**

Anastasia and Maximus hug the second the doors to the train close.

"Of course, it had to be you." Maximus mumbles. Through all the victors in District 1, he was most fond of Anastasia. Possibly since he was her mentor in the games.

"Well, just means I can trust my ally whole-heartedly." Both Anastasia and Maximus know this is a lie. Maximus might be a bit more trustworthy but Anastasia is known for betraying people close to her. She'd have no problem stabbing him in the back once the gong rang.

The two retire to the dining cart. Taking a seat in plush chairs as their escort fixes her makeup.

"So why don't you use that smart mind of yours and inform me of the others." Anastasia slips a strawberry into her mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Maximus answers.

"C'mon. I saw you studying other victors games. You have been preparing for this since they announced it months ago." She slides her hand onto his knee. "Give a girl a chance would you."

"You forget that I was your mentor?" Maximus says as he removes her hand from his leg. "I know how you play. So that, that won't work with me."

Anastasia gives a playful smile before slumping down on her chair. "Least give me the info." Her tone losing it's sexy quality. More serious now. "That way we both have a chance in this games."

Maximus sighs. "They're all good. All different strategies. We aren't walking into an arena full of helpless scared kids anymore. This time they are all lethal."

Anastasia plays with her blonde hair as she stares out the window. "Guess my flirting won't reel in too many of them," Anastasia mumbles, "They've all been whored out to the Capitol...I mean, isn't that how you got your daughter? Some Capitol woman you got pregnant and she refused to keep it?"

Maximus stares at Anastasia. He was usually used to her brutal honesty but she rarely talked about his daughter. Without a word, he stands and walks away.

* * *

 **District 2:**

The husband and wife stand at the back of the train, watching as their home vanishes in the distance. For a few minutes, they just sit in silence.

"We need to prepare." Alyss gets to her feet. "See who else got Reaped. Who we are facing, what their strategies are. We need to be the best so that one...One of..." Alyss struggles to continue. Her eyes welling with tears but she quickly raises her hand to cover them.

"Hun." Sebastian gets to his feet and brings her into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I just keep thinking what if they have to grow up without parents? What if they have to watch both of us die." Alyss takes deep breaths in between sobs. "Mark will volunteer. Oh god." Alyss clenches onto Sebastian. "Mark's going to volunteer and we won't be there to stop him."

"One of us will be," Sebastian says. "We just have to be smart. We can do it." Sebastian coaxes Alyss's face up and gives her a kiss. The two go back to holding one another, swaying back and forth.

"You remember our wedding night?" Sebastian asks as he grabs her one hand with one of us. Positioning himself for dance. "We never left that stage the entire night. We just stayed up there talking and dancing all night long."

"They actually had to kick us off it." Alyss smiles at the memory.

The two stand in the tail of the train, holding one another closely. Swaying back and forth.

* * *

 **District 3:**

Naomi and Verizon sit at the dining table in silence. Even in District 3, they were never much for talking, that was the job of the other victors. Whenever they had get-togethers Naomi would usually not even show up but instead, go to work or sleep. Verizon just stood in the corner of the room well the others talked, occasionally answering questions thrown his way.

Maybe it was for this reason that Verizon and Naomi actually enjoy one another's company. Not being cornered to be someone they are not. Especially with the Hunger Games looming over their heads.

"Why did you volunteer?" Verizon mumbles.

"Hayley," Naomi answers, "she killed my son in her games so I am going to kill her."

Verizon nods his head. "Well, good luck with it."

"Thank you."

Back to silence.

When supper is brought in, the quietness is broken for a moment as attendants move around the table to place the food.

"I'll go get your mentors," the escort hums as she prances off.

"You know what the mentors will say?" Verizon asks.

"We've all won the games before. They aren't any more qualified than I am. That can't really give us advice." Naomi answers. "So I'll have to respectfully decline them ordering me on what to do and how to behave."

"They're going to tell you to play smart," Verizon says.

"I am playing smart."

"You aren't."

"Why you do say that?"

"You are focused on killing that girl from 9, not surviving." Verizon was never one for confrontation. He rarely even talked but logically thinking, almost every victor will team up with their district partner so it made sense for him to do the same.

"That's all I am here to do." Verizon sticks her knife in the pork chop, splitting it in two.

Back to silence.

* * *

 **District 4:**

"Make sure you don't piss off any of the other victors," Flannigan, a victor and now mentor, says. "They are all friends so they will have no problem holding off on killing someone they like well they hunt down someone that they don't."

"I know what to do," Lea says firmly, coming off a little rude. But she throws in a "Thank you, though," Since her mentor will be her lifeline.

"Someone's bossy," Stevie almost purrs, "you know a lot of men enjoy that kind of power in -"

"Shut up," Lea says. Out of all the people who could have been reaped beside her it was Stevie. The fact that he won not by skill but by his looks makes treating him like a victor almost impossible. But with so much love for other victors, his chances of winning twice on looks alone is slim.

"Sorry." Stevie recoils his flirtatious demeanour. "I just think that we should be allies in this game."

"Your a career, aren't you?" Lea mumbles.

"Not like that," Stevie answers, "I mean, an alliance between you and I...Just you and I."

"If you make it that far."

Stevie was used to this from her. At the victor's village, she rarely even looked at him. The one year that they had to mentor together, she ended up giving advice to both tributes instead of her own. Saying that someone who won not by skill but by being handed it cannot be taken seriously.

"Least so District 4 can have a winner."

"It will," Lea answers as she grabs her food and walks off.

* * *

 **District 5:**

"Maybe you should lay off the desserts," The female mentor says.

Duncan leans back from eating his fourth piece of cake. He pats his small round belly. "Shouldn't I be trying to put on a few in preparation for the games? I mean, my arena I almost starved."

"You had a broken foot in yours," the female mentor answers.

Duncan shrugs his shoulders. "You never know."

"He's right," Claudie butts in, "you don't really know...Fat storages can help him survive longer without food...a pound...A pound of fat can last a day and a half...So with..." Claudie trails off for good.

"See," Duncan replies, grabbing a fifth slice.

"Well, strategy." The female mentor peers at Duncan, turning her shoulder to Claudie. "I'm thinking you lay low for the first few days. You aren't in -"

"- Woah, woah, woah." Duncan points to Claudie. "She might be an escaped asylum patient but she still a tribute."

The female mentor looks at Claudie. "She is to be taught by the other Mentor. Clashius."

"Well, he is a raging alcoholic that sleeps most the time so he will be no help to her."

The female mentor sighs, "fine."

"Thank you!" Claudie yells. She realizes the almost scream and pulls back, closing her shoulders as she fiddles with her fingers.

* * *

 **District 6:**

"Huh?" Link says.

"I said, 'you ate all the tarts,' you deaf bastard." Mercedes slumps down with a plate full of sweets.

"You want to drink?" Links places a bottle of wine on the table.

"Mmm, yes." Mercedes fills two glasses to the brim, sliding one to Link well she almost chugs her own.

The male victor whom Link volunteered for her and the female mentor who is young in age sit at the end of the table.

"They do know they are entering a death match, right?" The female mentor asks.

"I don't know," the male mentor shakes his head. "Do they even know what is happening? Or do they think we're just on a trip or something?"

"We know what is happening." Mercedes answers between sips of her wine. "Why stress over it for seven days? I'd rather enjoy -"

"What?" Link answers. "All this damn talking. Why can't we be quiet like the crows."

"Can you get this old coot a hearing aid," Mercedes says, "that would be a fine start to mentoring."

Mercedes looks at the weathered old man. He wasn't the ideal ally but he was still someone that was ready to align with her and walking into the games with one person is better than none at all. Even if that one person might die of old age in the games.

"More wine too," Link says, "we need to get good and drunk before stepping foot in la-la-land." Referencing the Capitol.

* * *

 **So I'll probably post the 2nd train tomorrow but then I will be busy up until tuesdayish. So I probably won't be posting the tribute parade till late Tuesday or early Wednesday.**

 **So what do you think of everyone so far?**


	12. Train (7-9)

**District 7:**

A single tear streams down Cypress's face as he sees Callum get Reaped. The two have been good friends for years. "No." He thinks to himself as he wipes his eyes. Cypress knows he needs to be ready for anything in order to get back to his sister.

"What do you think of the tributes?" Cypress mumbles.

"Five of them don't have a chance," Rivera says.

"Five?" Cypress questions. He knows the male from 11 and two from 6 likely don't have a shot but who were the other two.

"The couple from District 2." Rivera sounds cold and calculative. "If someone manages to kill one of them the other will struggle to even get by the days." Rivera had secluded back into her cold survival instincts to carry her through the Hunger Games.

"This game will be challenging," Cypress says, "This time we will be facing friends."

"It's them or us." Rivera pushes herself up to her feet. "I'd rather I survive than someone else."

Rivera makes her way out of the train compartment, never being one for crowds and the company of her district partner, two mentors, and escort was enough for her to vacate the area.

Cypress looks down, moving his fingers along the fabric of his pants. She was right. He needed to focus on what he had to do in order to get back to his family, no matter who was in the games this time around.

* * *

 **District 8:**

The two sit in silence. The car barely moving, the sound of the television doing reruns of the Reaping fading in the background. Long ago, their mentors and escort having retired to their quarters.

"Any advice again?" Milos asks. Raelynn having been Milos's mentor in the 62nd Annual Hunger Games.

Raelynn just gives a glare in Milos's direction. Guess that was expected. Milos was Raelynn's daughter's mentor in the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. Though he did his best to prepare the girl for the games and acquire sponsors, she still died. Some things being out of your control but Raelynn didn't see it that way. Part of the blame for her child's death landed on Milos along with the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games.

"I tried," Milos says.

"Not hard enough," Raelynn answers.

"There was noth-"

"Don't sell me that bullshit!" Raelynn snaps, "You could have helped her! You were her lifeline! And you sat back and let her die. You did not try your hardest to keep her alive!" Raelynn gets to her feet. "I know that being a mentor is hard. Year after year of having to see kids you grow attached to die. Kids you are tasked with keeping alive. And eventually you grow numb and you don't try as hard as you used to because it seems no matter how hard you try they always die! But when it is the child of a victor..." Raelynn's eyes fill with tears. "You try. You should have tried!"

Raelynn wipes her eyes and exits the room.

Milos remains seated. No matter how hard he tried he knew sleep would never find him tonight. It was like his first games. Instead, he lays on his couch, staring at the television.

"Could I get some alcohol please," Milos mumbles to the attendant. Yes...Alcohol...That will help.

* * *

 **District 9:**

"Well, isn't that just wonderful," Hayley says. "Not too many people I know that are entering the games." She looks at Daniel. "You?"

Daniel shakes his head. "A few but not many."

"It's a good thing. Could have been a lot worse."

Daniel stares at Hayley. He remembers her games. How vicious she was. How she killed and commanded without mercy. He didn't know her well. Seen her a few times at the victors village and he wasn't expecting someone so...Joyful. But it had a tinge of despair mixed in. Like a wounded animal. How it tries to get up off the ground, each time falling back down but it never stops. It keeps trying to get to its feet and be how it once was. Never actually accomplishing it. Though he was never one to sympathize with killers like Hayley, he couldn't help but feel pity for her.

Most of the other victors had accepted their roles in the games. Turned to alcohol or drugs to cope. Had shown their damage to the world in the form of slurred words and restless nights but not Hayley. She has tried to bury her past. To hide what she did behind a smile and eyes that even though they shine bright, never really seem happy.

"So, we teaming up?" Daniel asks.

"Of course!" Hayley smiles. It was perfect really. Hayley wanted to lay low, unlike her last games. Daniel was an expert at that. Using his painting skills to blend into any background so well that sometimes the Capitol even struggled to find him with their cameras. If she can stick with him then it ensures she will remain hidden.

* * *

 **A little bit of a short chapter. I haven't updated in a few days and I am busy for a few more so I just wanted to get something out. I'll be working on Districts 10-12 and hopefully get them up soon. I already have the Tribute Parade done which is good.**

 **Poll:**

 **Do you prefer 1st person or 3rd person POV? I was intending to altnerate between the two but I found myself sticking with 3rd person and wanting to know if you guys are enjoying it or if you would like some 1st person scenes.**


	13. Train (10-12)

**District 10:**

"Oh, Callum!" Harmony wraps her arms around him, giving him a big hug. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine." Callum hugs her back.

"Your child though," Harmony says, "he had to watch his father go to the Hunger Games." Harmony reference the Reapings that have just aired. Callum's kid gaining a bit of a spotlight.

"It's better than him," Callum replies.

Harmony pulls from the hug. That logic she could not contend with. It was better than his kids entering the games. If she was a mother, she would rather go into the games than have her child go. A last resort to protecting them.

"What are we going to do?" Harmony asks as they sit down. "Last time it was me going to the games and you being the mentor."

"Still the same situation," Callum responds, "I am going to help you."

"We are going to help each other," Harmony adds, firmly.

Callum just smiles. Harmony wasn't the type to help in the Hunger Games...Not in the way that was needed. She was too kind-hearted. Helping in the Hunger Games meant killing, stealing, wounding. Something incapable of the girl that sits to Callum's side. Though she means well, the bulk of the tasks will fall onto Callum's shoulders. Still, Harmony is known for causing such a stir in the Capitol and districts which might be enough to get some attention on them and earn sponsors.

"One of us will win," Callum says.

* * *

 **District 11:**

"Aaa!" Laura screams as she rises from her bed. A cold sweat soaking into her sheets. Her breath heavy. "Three things you hear," Laura mumbles to herself, "the wind outside, the air from the vents, the hum of the turbines...Five things you see." Laura continues to go through her steps. A simple method she learned from someone in District 11 to help ground her after nightmares or flashbacks. Seeing her ally die over and over again when she closes her eyes does not make it easier to see.

Knowing sleep is done for a bit, she flings off her blanket and walks through the train.

"Couldn't sleep?" Simeon's voice sounds raspy in the night.

Laura jumps back from the table, thinking Simeon was some decorative statue with how still he sat. "No," she answers.

"Nightmares never really seem to go away," Simeon says, "It has been 74 years and I still suffer from them."

"Any suggestions?" Laura asks.

"Don't sleep?" Simeon jokes.

Laura sits at the table, ordering some lavender tea.

"So what is your plan?" Simeon says, "to win the games."

"See what is presented and adapt...You?"

Simeon chuckles. "Girl, ain't no way am I winning this time around. But I am the same as you. I'd rather have someone from District 11 win than one of the other people who will enter." Simeon says, "I might not be able to help you in fights or be the best ally. But after living through all 75 years of the Hunger Games, you get to know some friends in the Capitol. People who were kids wanting signatures of the very first victor are now politicians, rich, even game makers. Plus, I got sponsors."

That was true and Laura knew it. The first victor was that of legend in the Capitol and despite him not seeming able to win, the title still held some value. "So we get District 11 the win then."

* * *

 **District 12:**

"A pair we are," Jack says. The two stand, seeming as mangled as ever. Jack is missing his left hand. From his elbow down being lost in his Huner Games. Sarah has all her limbs but her one eye was destroyed. Out of all the tributes entering the Hunger Games, these two look the most battle-tested.

Sarah doesn't respond, she simply stares at the breakfast that has been laid out.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Jack smiles as he dishes bread onto his plate.

No response.

Jack wasn't much for hanging out with the other victors back in District 12. Heck, he couldn't even recall the male victor he volunteered for. Despite not knowing Sarah personally though, he knew her games. How she hunted down and killed many of the tributes. Sort of like him but instead of having one large battle at the end she spread it out over days. Someone who would be a good ally with only other victors facing them...He had to get her as an ally.

"Some jam?" Jack asks.

"Sure," Sarah mumbles and reaches for the small bowl of red jam Jack passes to her.

"You two have to get your smiles," Effie Trinket cheers, "we will be at the Capitol in hours and the Tribute Parade is tonight. Those frowns won't get you much for sponsors."

Jack forces a smile just for Effie but she puckers her lips together, annoyed at the mockery.

"Well, it's a start," she says.

"So," Jack turns to Sarah, "I think that us two will be unstoppable if we stick together. I mean, having allies, especially in these games, will be almost necessary in order to win."

"Maybe,"Sarah responds.

Jack holds but waits for her to continue. She doesn't. "So what do you say, partner? Allies?"

"Maybe." Sarah bites into her toast.

* * *

 **And trains are done! So tomorrow will be the Tribute Parade. Just a very simple, straight-forward chapter. Then the training will take place. So we are narrowng down to the arena.**

 **What do you think of the tributes so far?**


	14. Tribute Parade

The gates open as the Capitol anthem begins to blare through the city circle. The crowd line streets roaring with cheers and applause in the anticipation of seeing the victors.

District 1 rolls out. Anastasia and Maximus dressed in what looks like crystals. Their outfits seeming to have carved the gem itself into a unique design that hugs their bodies. The crowd goes nuts at the sight of the two tributes, obvious Capitol favourites. White roses are thrown into the air as the two tributes wave. Anastasia blows kisses every few seconds to which the crowd swoons over.

District 2 rolls out. Alyss and Sebastian are dressed in long dark cloth that shimmers with gold. Victors crowns upon their heads. Though the crowd hasn't started with roaring applause, they end with it. The two holding hands, raising it in the air to show their status of being a couple. This gets the people cheering.

District 3 rolls out. Naomi and Verizon are dressed in green jumpers with wires and electronics forming crowns and capes. Naomi stares forward, the look of determination on her face. Verizon is the opposite. He waves at the clapping crowds. The people cheering at the sight of more victors.

District 4 rolls out. Lea and Stevie are dressed in revealing outfits. Thick netting has been knotted around both of their crotches and Lea's chest, leaving the rest of their bodies bare for the world to see. A smart move seeing as both the tributes are in excellent physical health. The crowd goes nuts seeing a victor known for her brutality and another known for his intimacy.

District 5 rolls out. Claudie and Duncan are dressed in black and yellow outfits that seemed to replicate the movement of electricity. The crowd seems a bit less happy at the sight of Duncan. Even a few boo's being heard within the lazy claps.

District 6 rolls out. Mercedes and Link are dressed in black outfits with the constellations of the sky decorated on the blackened fabric. The cheers not seeming to rise or lower but instead stay the same. Mercedes and Link wave to the crowds with smiles on their faces, not seeming to really care but offering to be polite.

District 7 rolls out. Rivera and Cypress roll out in giant tree costumes. Their legs and torso are wrapped in thick brown material with leaves and branches coming up from their heads. Rivera seems humiliated yet still waves at the crowds, knowing she needs them on her side. Cypress doing the same but with a bit more friendly appearance.

District 8 rolls out. Raelynn and Milos are dressed in an over the top, fluffy, ruffled outfit with layers of different extravagant colours. Tall crowns upon their heads that take on shades of purple to orange. Raelynn doesn't bother to wave unlike her district partner who almost cheers along with the crowds.

District 9 rolls out. Hayley and Daniel dressed in silver and white outfits with patterns of tiny holes on them, representing the seeds of the wheat and other grains. The two rile up the crowds, knowing they need them on their side. Daniel even chanting "District 9."

District 10 rolls out. Harmony and Callum are dressed in rancher outfits. Cowboy hats upon their heads, lasso on their shoulders with plaid shirts and tall cowboy boots. Callum looks out of place in the outfit but Harmony looks as innocent as ever. She smiles brightly as she waves at the people around her, expressing how happy she is to see some of them.

District 11 rolls out. Laura and Simeon dressed in outfits that make them look like they are covered in the blooms of many flowers. The sprouting buds branch up their necks, covering a portion of their heads. The crowd roars, seeing the very first victor once more. Simeon casually raises his hand, waving them off.

District 12 rolls out. Sarah and Jack dressed in skin tight black outfits that burst into the slow burning flames, making them appear to be embers in a fire. The flakes and flickers of fire sprouting off into the air behind them. Jack smiles and waves, blowing kisses to the people well Sarah just casually waves. Nonetheless, the people go nuts seeing two bloodthirsty tributes in a stunning outfit.

* * *

 **Like I said, a pretty straight-forward and simple chapter. I've never really known what to write for the parades so yea. But you got to see some of the Capitol favs. We will be going to the training next.**

 **What do you think of the tributes and their outfits?**


	15. Training Day 1

"I'm not immediately taking back by the choices," Laura says. She gazes upon the victors who have begun to train. Seeing Link muttering about crows in the corner, Duncan limping with a cane by his side, Harmony having what appears to be flashbacks so she grips onto Callum intensely.

"Don't let them fool you," Simeon shuffles in, "they are all killers. Once the gong sounds every one of them will be a threat." Simeon shuffles away from Laura.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"see if I can still make a fire...Maybe take a nap," Simeon answers.

Laura makes her way to the first station that catches her eye, the knives. She has survival skills and long-range weapons under her belt but short range attacks are something she avoided entirely last year so best to get equipped to it.

When she reaches the station there already is a tribute there. The short, pudgy woman from District 6.

"The only time I use a knife, it is to butter my biscuits." Mercedes nudges Laura as she walks up, giving her a wink to imply her words mean something different.

"You hold it like -" The trainer goes to say.

"I know how to hold a knife," Mercedes speaks, "I didn't win the 25th games by just sitting around."

"You won the 1st Quarter Quell?" Laura asks.

"Yea. the fuckers back at 6 voted me to be in the games. It's even more insulting in six because we have a population of nearly a million people." Mercedes shrugs it off. "I've outlived most of the people who were alive then though so guess I got the last laugh."

* * *

Duncan moves along the outskirts of the gym, sizing up what he should do and the other competitors. The careers are as dangerous as ever. Lea sends a spear through a dummies head. Maximus lifts a weight twice his body weight and brings it over his head. He watches Anastasia and Stevie flirt back and forth.

"Usually the crows get back around 6:00 pm, except for Robert." Link speaks loudly, right beside the platform the gamemakers sit upon. His words obviously annoying them but there is nothing they can do. "Robert usually comes a bit early though. He is a spry young one. A lot of potential."

Duncan can't help but grin at Link torturing the gamemakers with his words. At least they are suffering too.

He makes his way to the running track and begins to do laps. For the first few seconds he can keep a fast smooth run but after about a minute, his ankle begins to burn and make him wobbly. The added weight around his midsection tires him out. Luckily for him, he won the games by laying around so hopefully, there won't be too much running involved.

"How are the kids?" The voice says from behind.

Duncan turns to see Maximus jogging behind him. "Maximus!" Duncan grabs the man and brings him into a bear hug. Though Duncan doesn't look it, he is surprisingly strong. "How's the daughter?"

"Coping," Maximus answers.

"Yea, mine too," Duncan says, "Baylor and Kendall were pretty upset about this whole thing. I got the chance to apologize to Hector. I still don't know what pansexual is but he's my son so I guess I gotta love him."

"The struggles of being a parent," Maximus says.

"Sapphire is a good kid though," Duncan replies, "she's a smart cookie. Bright future ahead of her."

"If she doesn't volunteer," Maximus adds.

"She's got a good head on her. You've talked to her about the games."

"Yea, but the academy has ways of changing people, making them want to be apart of the Hunger Games. Worried about that is all."

Duncan just chuckles. "Buddy, you are going to be there to stop in anyways. I mean look at us all." Duncan leans forward, seeing Simeon has fallen asleep at the knot tying section. "You really think any of us have a chance against you?"

* * *

"You bitch!" Naomi screams as two peacekeepers drag her away. "I'm going to kill you! I'll get you! I'll fucking rip you apart!"

Hayley leans against a pillar, fresh blood dripping down her cheek from where Naomi dug her nails in.

Alyss and Sebastian continue to watch the whole scene unfold.

"They aren't the only rivalry," Alyss mumbles. She looks towards Raelynn who sits on a step, glaring at Harmony. Though Harmony doesn't look, her body language suggests that she knows of Raelynn's stares.

"Raelynn's smart though," Sebastian says. "she'll play the long game if needed. Naomi on the other hand..."

"She'll rush right into the bloodbath to get her hands on Hayley," Alyss completes the sentence.

"then -" Sebastian is cut off by the sound of a twig flinging into the air.

The pair turns around, seeing the trapping station that was at their backs now presents a complicated contraption that has just severed the legs off a dummy with one clean motion. Beside it sits Claudie who stares at the trap coldly. She turns her head to face the two from District 2 and suddenly a massive smile is brought out as she gives a wave.

"How did you do that?" Alyss asks.

"I just tied the..." Claudie trails off but her lips continue to move, no noise coming out. She stops, looks back at Alyss and Sebastian, and then returns to making a trap.

"I forgot about her," Sebastian whispers to Alyss.

* * *

Jack sits down beside Cypress. "You're the one that survived the desert, right?"

"Yea?" Cypress says.

Jack remembered his games. Though he didn't kill much for tributes, the ones he did take down were strong. So Cypress has the ability to fight and youth is still on his side. "That was very impressive."

"Thanks," Cypress answers.

"I'm sure these games will be equally as challenging. Being 24 victors and all. The young and the strong will be desired for alliances." Jack continues, "So I'm thinking we form one of our own. Sort of like a second career alliance to take out the competition."

"So you want an alliance?"

"Well if you are asking," Jack grins, "it could be beneficial to the both of us. We are very strong fighters. Contenders for the crown."

"No but thank you." Cypress returns to the station.

"I'm sorry," Jack says, "you just said no?"

"That's right. I appreciate the alliance, really I do. I just think I have a better shot of winning by being on my own." Cypress says.

Jack keeps his grin, despite filling with rage inside. "Have it your way."

* * *

 **The first day of training done. We will have another day tomorrow. For the training scores, I am thinking of just showing the scores. Having 24 tributes with 24 scenes of them showing different tactics seems repetitive. So I am likely just going to skip over private training entirely like I did with the Reapings.**

 **What do you think of the tributes?**


	16. Training Day 2

Rivera rests on one of the less popular stations, sizing up her competition. Lea is skilled, there is no question about that but her desire to prove herself might be what causes her demise. Rivera watches as she constantly tries to show off among the other careers. The two from District 10 had no shot. Rivera had thought maybe Callum might ditch Harmony in the games when times got tough but he seems intent on keeping Harmony close and safe. If you use your queen to protect a pawn then the pawn will kill the queen. Then the two from District 12. Sarah was obviously the powerhouse in that duo. Jack was strong but cocky, something Rivera saw be the reason for the deaths of so many tributes in previous games.

She gets to her feet, bypassing all the weapon stations. That wasn't Rivera's game. Wielding a knife or spear and fighting others. It wasn't her strategy in her first game and won't be it now, especially with age having its toll on her physique. Instead, she makes her way straight to the survival stations. Brushing up on her use of edible and medical plants, bugs, locating water, and so on.

* * *

"Well, don't you look lovely today," Stevie almost purrs as he leans against the pillar, facing Laura.

Laura looks at Stevie, wondering if he has meant sarcasm since she has her hair in a ponytail and wearing the drab black and white outfits they give for training. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"So why don't you teach me how to shoot a blowdart gun." Stevie grins.

"What would I get in return?" Laura says.

"Well." Stevie moves in closer to Laura. A move that has caused so many people in the Capitol to melt. Seeing his body inches from theirs. His lips almost ready to kiss. His eyes staring into theirs. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"No thanks." Laura backs up. That trick might work on the Capitol people but they never had to fight for their lives before.

"CROWS!" Link's voice echoes through the gym followed by a hysterical laugh from the old man. He slaps his laps and looks up at the gamemakers. "Get it?"

"Least someones having fun," Stevie says.

"I'm sure if you march your way up to the gamemakers they'd have more than enough fun with you," Laura says.

Stevie grins. "Maybe they would. It wouldn't be the first time a gamemaker wanted their chance with me."

"So why don't you flirt with them tomorrow for the private session." Laura leaves. "See how far it gets you."

* * *

Verizon looks up from his fire. It has been many years since he has actually had to make one with flint or just sticks and a rock but he is a fast learner. A trait most people from District 3 seem to possess.

He watches as Milos is skeptical but nods his head at Jack. Jack with a grin walking off. He has been building his alliance since day one. Earning him at least four members so far.

"That's not good," Verizon mutters to himself.

"What isn't?" Hayley says as she plops down beside him to learn how to make a fire.

Almost instantly, Verizon goes on the defence. He was never much of a talker and being in a room full of people that want him dead just made his social skills worse.

"What? It's not like I am going to kill you right now." Hayley jokes.

If anything, Verizon might be able to bring light o the alliance and have it crushed within the first hour of the game. "Jack," Verizon answers, "He's forming a sizeable alliance."

"Doesn't surprise me," Hayley answers, "I mean if it worked once why can't it work again? A lot of people are going back to their original strategies."

"I guess we will discover which is superior to the others," Verizon mumbles.

"Oh, definitely mine." Hayley smiles. "It's foolproof."

Verizon looks at her, remembering how many people she killed in her games.

* * *

Naomi sits on her chair, staring at Hayley as she builds a fire. The anger rising up just from the sight of the woman.

"She's the one that took your kid?" Raelynn sits down beside her.

"Yes," Naomi almost spits.

"So, let's kill her," Raelynn mumbles.

Naomi turns around, not having expected those words to have been said. "What?"

"Well, she took your kid so let's kill her so long as you help me kill Harmony and Milos." Raelynn is almost too calm, "Milos failed my child in the games and Harmony won it. I think it would be smart the two of us banding together to get vengeance on those who took out our loved ones."

Naomi is hesitant at first but it makes sense. Raelynn knows that pain that could drive someone to hunt another down purely for revenge. The others, they don't know that kind of feeling. Aligning with someone who doesn't could waste time. They wouldn't be going out of their way to hunt down one tribute but instead be hunting all of them. Raelynn offered the chance to specifically target those they hated. "Deal," Naomi says as she shakes Raelynn's hand. "Once the gong sounds, we hunt down those three and don't stop until their dead."

"Then let the best of us win," Raelynn says.

* * *

 **Final training day. It is a little bit short, I had a birthday to go to and a bunch of other stuff so was a bit busy and just wanted to get this chapter out already since it has been a few days. So sorry for the length.**

 **I tried to dive into alliances. Jack's whole plan to go big or go home, the mothers teaming up and so on. Think it would make for a more interesting game.**

 **What do you think of everyone?**


	17. Scores

**So just keeping the scores simple. I've seen different ways people have done this but it all seems repetitive to me.**

* * *

From District 1...

Anastasia Winterbourne with a score of 9

Maximus Lexington with a score of 11.

* * *

From District 2...

Alyss Runne with a score of 7.

Sebastian Runne with a score of 9.

* * *

From District 3...

Naomi Zech with a score of 6.

Verizon Belmont with a score of 3.

* * *

From District 4...

Lea Mistgrove with a score of 11.

Stevie Silva-Mendez with a score of 6.

* * *

From District 5...

Claudie Watts with a score of 9.

Duncan Dockley with a score of 5.

* * *

From District 6...

Mercedes Buckler-Maque with a score of 5.

Link Cutthorn with a score of 1.

* * *

From District 7...

Rivera Sokanon with a score of 2.

Cypress Darrow with a score of 8.

* * *

From District 8...

Raelynn Howell with a score of 6.

Milos Rayne with a score of 6.

* * *

From District 9...

Hayley Rowan with a score of 4.

Daniel Cramer with a score of 3.

* * *

From District 10...

Harmony Winterhaze with a score of 5.

Callum Andrews with a score of 7.

* * *

From District 11...

Laura Grace with a score of 8.

Simeon Peladon with a score of 1.

* * *

From District 12...

Sarah Jane with a score of 4.

Jack Coal with a score of 4.


	18. Interviews (1-2)

The music rings through the stage, the crowd clapping enthusiastically. Ceaser walks out on the stage, a large grin on his face, his hair and wardrobe taking on a lavender tint this year.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you all for being here today!" Ceaser says, "on the eve of the 75th Annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheers.

"We have never seen anything like this before and we will never see anything like this again." Ceaser continues, "because twenty-four of Panem's brightest stars will vie for the ultimate crown! So tonight, on this stage, they will have their final chance to express their thoughts and our final chance to say goodbye to all but one."

The crowd gives out sympathetic awe's.

"...What a night...Let's hear it."

The crowd goes back to thunderous cheers.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Ceaser laughs. "Let's introduce our first victor and tribute! She won by flirting her way to the top! Please welcome Anastasia Winterbourne!"

Anastasia walks out in a long sheer gown. A long slit up the leg of the dress. Her blonde hair has been twirled in an updo with silver shimmers decorating it.

"Thank you for that wonderful entrance, Ceaser." Anastasia smiles.

"Well, thank you for being here," Ceaser smiles, as if it was a choice.

"I couldn't stay away," Anastasia swirls her finger along Ceaser's chest.

"Ohh, someone's a little handsy," Ceaser says.

"It's hard to contain myself," Anastasia giggles.

"So are you prepared for the games?" Ceaser asks.

"Oh yes," Anastasia says, "I've been prepared for a while. I already have most the men wrapped around my finger...And some of the women."

"Oh, so you are a contender?" Ceaser asks.

"I'm the biggest threat there will be," Anastasia smiles.

* * *

"Please welcome Maximus Lexington from District 1!" Ceaser announces.

Maximus walks out to the women and some of the men in the crowd cheering and clapping. He is stylish, wearing a silver and black tuxedo. His hair parted to the side. A glimmering smile on his face.

"Well, aren't people excited to see you," Ceaser grins.

"It should be the other way around," Maximus says, "all these lovely, beautiful people. I'd give each one a standing ovation if I had the time...Sadly I don't."

"Because of the games looming," Ceaser adds in as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes," Maximus answers grimly, "even though I am grateful to be in the presence of such an amazing group of citizens, I'd give anything to spend my last night before the games with my daughter, Sapphire."

"You have the stage, all of Panem is watching including her...You can tell her anything." Ceaser pries.

"Sapphire," Maximus gets a lump in his throat. He brushes off the emotions, keeping his composure. "I need you to be brave, as you always are. I am going to do my best to get back to you, I promise."

* * *

"They stole our hearts with the marriage of the century. Please welcome one of two lovebirds, Alyss Runne!" Ceaser announces.

Alyss steps out in a long blue gown that hugs her torso and waist but branches slightly out at the calves. Her hair flowing down her back. Face sculpted to bring out her natural beauty...She is ravishing. She smiles but there is a sense of sadness to it.

"Well, aren't you beautiful!" Ceaser says.

"Thank you," Alyss says, "I know I needed to look my best for all of you tonight."

"We appreciate it," Ceaser smiles, "So, I'm sure you know the question on everyone's mind. How do you feel about entering the games, knowing only one of you can live?"

Alyss is silent for a moment. Brushing away a single tear that drops from her eye and forcing a smile to cover it up. "It's nice. When I first played this games I was alone. Now...I have someone I love, someone I can trust wholeheartedly in the arena. I know only one of us can live but...One of us WILL live."

"And you will be fighting for your kids?" Ceaser asks.

"Yes," Alyss breaks down finally. The tears pouring from her eyes.

"Don't be sad," Ceaser leans in and hugs her.

"I just don't want to lose him..."

* * *

"Let's hear from the second half of this heart, please welcome Sebastian Runne!" Ceaser says.

Sebastian steps out in a dark blue tuxedo. A white shirt compliments the contrast of black and blue to the rich pure white. The final touch, being a bow tie. He waves and smiles at the crowd as he makes his way to the stage, shaking Ceaser's hand.

"So, Sebastian. How do YOU feel about entering the Hunger Games with your wife, knowing that only one of you will make it out?" Ceaser asks.

"It's beneficial," Sebastian answers. "We can protect one another. She is brilliant, I am strong. Together we make the perfect duo. We compliment one another's flaws. So one of us will be able to escape the arena."

"But which?" Ceaser asks.

Sebastian goes quiet, "...Her."

The crowd is silent. Hanging onto his words now.

"You mean, you will give your life so she will go home?" Ceaser asks.

"Wouldn't you?" Sebastian asks. "If you have someone you love with all your heart, would you not do everything you could for that person to ensure they were safe? That they were alive? I'll do whatever it takes to keep Alyss safe even if that means losing my life. I love her too much not to."

* * *

 **I'm over here like OMFG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 3 DAYS! NOOO! Well other SYOT's are like Huh? I haven't updated in 13 days? I'll update tomorrow or something...Maybe. XD But sorry for the long wait.**

 **So wht do you think of these interviews?**


	19. Interviews (3-4)

"Please welcome the girl from District 3, Naomi Zech!" Ceaser announces.

The 46-year-old steps out in a black gown that trails behind her in swirled patterns. Her short blonde hair has been straightened with not a strand out of place. Despite looking somewhat sad, her stylist has made her appear to be a harsh and dangerous commander. She doesn't smile or wave the crowd, just walks up to Ceaser and shakes his hand.

"Naomi, you have been friends with these victors for years, if not friends than you have seen them around a lot. What do you think of them being your opponents now rather than your companions?" Ceaser asks.

Naomi snorts. "Friends?" She says, "I am friends with none of these people. Seeing them die will not cause me to falter in my attempts to survive and win this games."

"So you are a contender?"

Naomi nods.

"Anything we should be expecting from you?" Ceaser asks.

"Well, I am not going to be revealing my strategy or skills right now. Twenty-three others are watching this and listening so I will only be making them aware of what I am capable of." Naomi answers.

"Very smart," Ceaser comments.

"Thank you," Naomi answers. "I believe logic has a valuable place in these games and only those capable of winning possess the brains to actually think and not only kill."

* * *

"Please welcome the victor who caused such a stir in his district, Verizon Belmont from District 3!" Ceaser announces.

Verizon walks out in a red outfit. Red pants with jacket and vest. His white button shirt underneath perfectly frames the red bowtie around his neck. His hair has been left in its natural state, curled on his head. His smiles show the dimples on his cheeks as he waves. He shakes Ceaser's hand and the interview begins.

"Last year, you killed your district partner very early on. Something so rarely seen in the Hunger Games. Will we be seeing that again?" Ceaser asks.

"I...uh...I'm unclear of what can play out in the games." Verizon answers.

"Will you be changing up your strategy?" Ceaser asks.

"Possibly," Verizon answers, "it depends."

"On?"

"The games and what I face."

"Well, what about your other contenders?" Ceaser pries.

"It depends."

"...On?" Ceaser tries for any kind of answer.

"How they act in the games." Verizon mumbles.

"What about your district partner?" Ceaser questions.

"What about her?" Verizon answers.

"How do you think you will behave around her in the games?"

"...It depends."

* * *

"Please welcome the girl who holds the record for the most kills in any Hunger Games! Lea Mistgrove!" Ceaser announces.

Lea looks stunning. A pure white dress that resembles folded paper so carefully put together droops down to her feet. Her long blonde hair has been curled and cascades down her back. The sides of her hair have been wound in tight, small braids that venture to the back of her head, given her a warrior style. Dark smokey eyes that seem to stare right into peoples soul as it contrasts with the emerald green shade of her eyes. The crowd chants her name as she walks onto the stage.

"Lea! My darling," Ceaser smiles, "aren't you a legend. You killed thirteen...THIRTEEN...people in your first games and now here you are in the victor's games. Will we be seeing a body count that high?"

"Possibly," Lea answers, "my first games I was facing off against a lot of helpless people. This one they are all killers and have won before so it is not the same but I will definitely kill off a good few before I win."

"So we mind as well just all bet on you?" Ceaser jokes.

"Without a doubt." Lea says, "I'm a killer. I was born to kill. I was trained for it. The Hunger Games is my stage and I am the performer. I am able to captivate everyone with my talents and skills. No other victor can say the same."

"Anyone of your competitors sticks out to you?" Ceaser asks.

"A few," Lea says, "but it is nothing I can't handle. They didn't kill thirteen people, I have."

The crowd is cheering before Ceaser even announces the next victor.

* * *

"Please welcome our next guest, he has stolen the hearts of Panem and now he will steal the show. Stevie Silva-Mendez from District 4!" Ceaser says.

Stevie struts out in a form-fitting grey button shirt. The sleeves to it rolled above his elbows. The top few buttons left undone to sneak the tops of his pecs into view. A darker grey vest completes the look with similarly styled pants. His stylists trying everything to show off Stevie's physique. His dark hair has been combed to the side. His tanned skin spritzed with some sort of substance to make him appear like he is shining like a god.

"Stevie, what can we expect to see from you in the arena?" Ceaser asks.

Stevie grins as he grabs the top of his shirt and yanks. The buttons go flying as the material rips apart, leaving his torso exposed. The muscular chest and perfectly formed abs. This sends the crowd into an uproar as women and men scream and reach for him. "Expect to see a lot of my body," Stevie purrs.

"And you think that will help you win the games?" Ceaser says.

"If it doesn't..." Stevie slides his hand down along his abs and grabs his crotch, squeezing it. "Then I know something else that can help."

"Woah," Ceaser waves himself, "getting a little steamy in here."

"We can make it a bit steamier if you'd like." Stevie grabs Ceaser, pulling him closer.

"What about all your adoring fans," Ceaser says.

"I'm sure I can please everyone."

* * *

 **And the next four interviews! Inching closer and closer to the games.**

 **What do you think of these four? Any that stick out?**


	20. Interviews 5-6

The girl who impressed us all! Claudie Watts!" Ceaser announces.

Claudie steps out in a white dress that has several layers to it. They wave in the air as she walks, making her look like a bird with multiple wings. Her rusty brown hair has been curled and cascades down her shoulders. Her face left relatively clear of makeup. Just enough to hide her usual bags and other small flaws.

"Nice to see you again, Ceaser." Claudie shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you," Ceaser replies. "So, Claudie. You showed us amazing work in your last games with how you managed with traps. Is that something we should expect to see?"

"Oh, yes." Claudie replies, "It might have been twenty years since I participated in the games but I am still...Still as knowledgeable as before. So you should expect to see the usual complex traps from me."

"And your score," Ceaser goes on, "I'm sure you had all of us shocked by that training score you got."

"I just did my best...The gamemakers, they saw my trap making abilities...They know...I can-can kill people. I can kill all my competitors without ever having to be near them." Claudie seems to be zoning out. "Make traps everywhere I go...Leave and hide...Have cannons fire...The arena is a minefield...Too scared to enter...Everyone too scared."

"Sounds like we should expect to see some interesting things from you," Ceaser says. "But aren't you worried about your competitors knowing your skills?"

Claudie shakes her head, a little bit too much. "Not at all. We all know one another. What we are...Capable of. Have the potential to accomplish in that arena...I'm as dangerous as anyone else. I can kill too." Claudie nods her head now.

* * *

The boos are almost instant. The audience having no care for the next victor after he caused such an economic collapse. Sending many of them bankrupt or without for once in their lives.

"Please welcome the male from District 5! Duncan Dockley!"

Duncan walks out in a classic tux. White shirt with black jacket, pants, and shoes. A black bowtie being the final touch. His brown hair has been combed to the side. The cane, though not a prop, even adds to the appearance of him. A classic handsome style.

For a few seconds. Ceaser has to quiet the crowd as they are too worked up to even hear Dockley. But finally, he manages too.

"Duncan, what do you think of your welcome?" Ceaser asks.

"Sounded more like a goodbye to me." Duncan chuckles. "I'm just wondering the kind of 'welcome' I'll get if I win."

This sends the crowd back into chaos. Demanding Duncan not win, that he is not wanted, insults sput out.

"Do you think you will win?" Ceaser talks over the crowd.

"Well, I got kids at home waiting for me so I need to try. As much as every parent dream to have a break from their little monsters, I can't wait to get back to mine." Duncan says.

Ceaser asks another question but it is drowned out. The sounds of peoples hatred filling the stage all the way till the buzzer signals the end of Duncan's time.

* * *

"Here is the girl who is full of life, Mercedes Buckler-Marque from District 6!" Ceaser announces

Mercedes steps out in a gorgeous red dress that perfectly frames her plump body. Red and gold shimmers make the appearance of the feathers of a Phoenix. Sparkling in the bright stage lights. Subtle makeup applied with delicate hands. Her grey hair combed back, adding an edge to her appearance.

"Mercedes. Out of all 24 tributes, you are the only one to have gone through a Quarter Quell before. Do you think that is valuable?" Ceaser asks.

Mercedes laughs. "Well, duh! I mean, the Quarter Quells are different from normal Hunger Games in every way. How they are conducted, the arena, the twists. It is all different. Seeing them is one thing but actually experience it is another. I won the 1st Quarter Quell so I may be no longer in my prime but hell, I know what's coming and no one else does."

"You mentioned you are no longer in the prime of your life. Now, I know never to ask a woman's age." Ceaser says.

"Smart," Mercedes adds.

"But do you think your age will be a factor?" Ceaser says.

"Asking the obvious question, eh Ceaser?" Mercedes nudges Ceaser with her elbow. "It is, without a doubt a issue. I'm not as fast or strong but the games are not always about strength and speed. A lot of us victors have proved you can win on smarts alone."

"Then what is your strategy?" Ceaser asks.

Mercedes goes to answer but stops herself. She raises her finger as if saying Tsk, tsk, tsk. "You almost got me, Ceaser. I'm not going to reveal my plans. No one knows what I will be doing and I want to keep it that way."

* * *

"Please welcome another one of our early victors, Link Cutthorn from District 6!" Ceaser announces.

Link steps out in a flashy suit. He looks almost out of place. An elderly guy with big ears and hands, glasses, and wrinkles. All in a suit that screams with blue, purples, and yellows. His stylist has obviously tried to make him look younger by placing him in hip clothing.

"Link, how are you today?" Ceaser asks.

"Good," Link chokes out, "yourself?"

"I'm well, thank you." Ceaser continues, "So Link, who is waiting for you back home? Anyone special?"

"The crows," Link says almost immediately. "But I've talked about my crows every chance I got. No one else is really there waiting for me so, bah." He raises his hands as if brushing it away.

"Really? Not one person?" Ceaser presses on.

"The only one who cared about me was my late wife. We were married for over twenty years. I'm not the easiest person to get along with but she stuck by my side through everything. And I was by her side when she died. Holding her hand...Telling her it was going to be okay...Saying how much I loved her..."

"What happened to her?" Ceaser asks.

"The flu, if you can believe that." Link answers. "It was violent and took her so fast. One moment she was full of life and the next she was laying in our bed struggling to breathe. Then...She wasn't even breathing." Link goes quiet. He is somewhere else, trapped in a memory. He stares at the ground. "I thought she was going to pull through. I was sure of it so I didn't bother saying goodbye..."

* * *

 **Sorry for late posting again. I was in such a good groove of posting daily. I am moving in a few weeks so been busy packing everything up and dealing with that fun stuff.**

 **So what do you think of the next four interviews?**


	21. Interviews (7-9)

"Let's hear it for the female from District 7! Rivera Sokanon!" Ceaser announces.

River steps onto the stage in a two-layer, black dress. The first layer is skin tight with black floral designs. Her chest cupped in vine shapes with black thin material shaped in the form of roses. The design goes all the way down her body. The second layer. A puffy, ruffled black, draped skirt that wraps around her waist. It cascades down to her ankles, leaving a large slit along her right leg. The darkness of her dress and hair, her tanned skin, all of it makes her pale blue eyes look mesmerizing.

"Well, hello there," Ceaser grins.

"Hello," Rivera replies.

"A lot of the older tributes we have this year, time has had its way with them but not you. What's your secret?" Ceaser says.

"Water," Rivera replies. She seems almost annoyed by the plain answer.

"That regime might be disrupted in the arena though. Unless you can find water?" Ceaser says.

"I can," Rivera says, "I know how to survive."

"What about food? Can you distinguish -" Ceaser goes to say.

"I know how to survive," Rivera interrupts him.

"Fiesty." Ceaser laughs.

Rivera gives no response. She stares blankly at Ceaser. Not so much annoyed but just wanting this all over. The interview, the games.

* * *

"Please welcome the male from District 7! Cypress Darrow!" Ceaser announces.

Cypress steps out with a wide grin on his lips. He wears the normal suit. Black pants, jacket, shoes. But the jacket is a mixture of gold and black as if someone had poured melted gold straight onto the jacket and let it mixed. A black shirt underneath with an almost wooden based tie that is gold in colour. His brown hair has been spiked up. Despite the handsome face and interesting clothes, it is his smile that steals the eyes of those who look at him.

"Ceaser!" Cypress gives Ceaser a hug. "How've you been?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Great!"

"Now, Cypress. I understand you had a message for the people of the Capitol?" Ceaser says.

"Yes, thank you, Ceaser." Cypress clears his throat. "The people of the Capitol. I just wanted to take this time to express my deepest love for each and every one of you! You all have been fabulous during my time here, in and out of the games. The compliments, praises, cheers, all of it for me? Have been beyond kind and caring. I love every one of you! I know that the feeling is mutual and that is why I hope I make it out of this arena alive so that I can return to all of you and further express my admiration for you. I'm not ready to say goodbye to any of the Capitol's citizens yet. I still have many years to praise each of you the way you have praised me. I hope...No, I know I will be given another chance to do so after these games conclude. With your help, I know I can love you."

* * *

"Let me introduce you to the female from District 8! Raelynn Howell!" Ceaser announces.

Raelynn walks out in a light teal and white flowing dress. The extra fabric near the body moves in the air as she walks, like waves on an ocean. Her dark hair has been done up in an updo that is decorated with sparkles. Though the outfit is cheery, Raelynn is not. She doesn't bother to smile. Even her movements are longer and drawn out like the frown on her face.

"My dear," Ceaser says, "what is wrong?"

"I'm just very upset," Raelynn mumbles.

"What happened!?" Ceaser seems defensive.

Raelynn wipes a few tears from her eyes. "Two years ago, my daughter stood on this very stage. She expressed her love for the Capitol and its people. Five days after that, she was killed."

"Yes," Ceaser says darkly, "we all remember."

"And the female from 10, the girl who won this games, she is here now." Raelynn answers.

"But Raelynn, she didn't kill your daughter," Ceaser explains.

"No, she didn't...Not directly. The boy from District 2, he was going to die. Dehydration was getting to him. But that girl, she gave him water and food well he slept. She kept him alive. The next day, the male from District 2 killed my daughter. So no Ceaser, Harmony did not kill my child. But she helped the person who did...And she will pay for it."

* * *

"Please welcome the male from District 8! Milos Rayne!" Ceaser announces

Milos walks out in a dark red suit. The jacket and pants taking on a maroon shade with a black shirt underneath. The vest a dark grey. His dark hair has been combed down, giving him a more presentable look. Milos smiles, waves, and even blows kisses into the crowd as he walks up to Ceaser.

"Nice to see you, Ceaser, even under the circumstances," Milos says.

"And the same to you." Ceaser shakes Milos' hand.

"Love the hair too," Milos says.

Ceaser laughs. "Thank you but stop trying to butter me up, you know I can't sponsor."

"Well, you are a big influencer. With you on my side, I'm sure I'd have more than enough sponsors."

"True, very true." Ceaser laughs.

"So, what do you say?" Milos nudges Ceaser with his elbow and winks.

"You won me over," Ceaser says, "How could I say no?"

"You gotta say it," Milos answers, "to the people."

"If you are hearing this, you should sponsor Milos Rayne in the 75th Annual Hunger Games."

Milos smiles at the message. He waves the crowd. Knowing that the people were never the ones he needed to win over, it was always the host of the Hunger Games that was the true prize. The one whose opinion almost everyone hung too.

* * *

"Let's hear it for the female from District 9! Hayley Rowan!" Ceaser announces.

Hayley struts out in a brown dress. The material drapes over her right shoulder, cascading down her chest, left arm, and body. Her auburn hair has been tied up. Braids coming along the sides of her head and wrapping around the back. Dark eyeshadow branches far from the corner of her eyes with bold lipstick which brings out her already full lips.

"Hayley," Ceaser begins, "you were quite the victor in your youth. Teaming up and convincing two others to help you win. How everyone got injured in those explosions and you hunted them down one by one. Should we be expecting that again?"

Hayley laughs. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"It would be interesting," Ceaser admits.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." Hayley waves her dress from side to side like a hopelessly romantic schoolgirl.

"Any tributes you see as a threat?" Ceaser asks.

"Nah," Hayley brushes it off, "I am too loveable to be killed so I'm sure they will all leave me alone."

"Too loveable to die?" Ceaser asks.

"Don't you think?" Hayley turns to Ceaser. "Or would you disagree?"

"Oh, I've been here before, folks." Ceaser laughs. "Always agree with women."

Hayley smiles. "Glad you know that."

* * *

"Now, let me introduce the male from District 9! Daniel Cramer!" Ceaser announces.

Daniel walks out in a classic suit. The black and white jacket, vest, pants, and shoes. Though the white button shirt has a few buttons at the top undone with no tie to give more of an edge to his appearance.

his long brown hair has been tied back. His skin tanned. He smiles and waves to the cheering crowds before giving Ceaser a big hug.

"So, Daniel. You got a three in your training score despite being a master at camouflage. Why is that?" Ceaser asks.

"Guess the Gamemakers didn't like what I had to show them," Daniel replies.

"But what did you show them?"

"I can't say." Daniel smiles.

"But will we be seeing your amazing camouflage looks in the arena?" Ceaser asks.

"Possibly. You never know. I might have changed up my strategy. It has been awhile since I won, had some time to acquire new skills." Daniel answers.

"Interesting...I'm guessing you won't want to reveal those skills."

"I'm sure you will all see them when the games begin tomorrow and the few days after. But I'm sure they will be important to my winning."

"Deadlier skills?" Ceaser pries.

"I can't say," Daniel laughs. "They are interesting though."

* * *

 **HAPPY EASTER! AND APRIL FOOLS!**

 **So tomorrow I hope to have the final interviews up. Then the next day will be arena prep, then the next next day will be the bloodbath. So if I stick to thise, in 3 days time we will have a bloodbath happening.**


	22. Interviews (10-12)

"The girl with the biggest heart. Harmony Winterhaze from District 10!" Ceaser announces.

Harmony steps out in a simple white dress. Nothing fancy, no gadgets, no complex design. Just pure white silk from her shoulders down. Her blonde hair has been left down, in its natural state. Barely any makeup, just enough to cover any flaws that she might have. Oddly, she represents what many would see as an angel. Harmony is a bit shy stepping out. A nervous smile, unsteady wave.

"How are you doing today?" Ceaser asks.

"Good," Harmony mumbles.

"How have you been enjoying your time in the Capitol, Harmony?" Ceaser asks.

"Oh, it is lovely." Harmony talks low, "I have been thanking everyone I see and just want to take this time to thank the Capitol and President Snow for all the money and the beautiful mansion I have been awarded. It is very kind."

"You had to earn it though, through the games," Ceaser says.

"Still a very kind gesture. One I am beyond thankful for. The Capitol is caring and generous and I have been lucky enough to be bestowed with some of their generosity." Harmony says.

"Well, I'm sure if you win these games you will be awarded double." Ceaser smiles.

"Oh, could you imagine? Even more stuff awarded? I'm not sure I could accept it all. I would have to write thank you letters to every member of the Capitol."

* * *

"He impressed us all with his strength and loyalty! Please welcome the male from District 10, Callum Andrews!" Ceaser announces.

Callum steps out in red jackets and pants. A dark black undershirt perfectly frames the red tie he wears. his long brown hair has been left in its natural state. But he is sporting a bit of bronzer on his face to make his baby face a bit more mature. He smiles and waves at the crowd as he makes his way to Ceaser, whom he gives a big hug to.

"Someone seems excited," Ceaser points out.

"I am excited to be back to the Capitol, yes. All these people who have given me an amazing life. Provided me with more wealth than I know what to do with. A big house with room for every one of my family members. They have given me an amazing life and I am grateful for it. So I am excited to be here but also...sad."

"Why sad?" Ceaser asks.

"The games." Callum points out, knowing it is a touchy subject. "Only one person will make it out alive and I am in a bit of a dilemma. I want to get home to see my girlfriend and my 1-year-old baby boy. But in doing so, my best friend, Harmony would have to die. But if Harmony lives than I am not going to see my family ever again."

"So what are you going to do?" Ceaser asks.

"Pray someone else makes the choice for me..."

* * *

"Please welcome our most recent victor. She won the 74th games! Laura Grace from District 11!" Ceaser announces.

Laura steps out in a sheer eggshell white dress. The torso is form fitting with a plunging neckline. But the dress loosens up at her waist and cascades to her ankles in The bold piece of clothing makes the crowd go wild. Her long brown hair has been pushed back, making her not only sexy but fierce.

She wraps her hand around Ceaser's waist and turns to the crowd. For the first time, Ceaser is following a tributes path. Laura raises her hand, waving to the crowd. Ceaser following her moves. Then, she kisses his cheek and moves away for the interview.

"Isn't that a bold statement." Ceaser refers to her dress which is almost see through.

"I thought the men and women of the Capitol would like it," Laura purrs, taking lessons from Stevie. "I mean, they haven't had the chance to enjoy me yet since I was such a recent win so I wanted to show off what I got."

"I'm sure the Capitol loves it!" Ceaser smiles.

Laura smiles and gives a wave off to the sea of people in front of her but her eyes turn to behind the stage. Her mentor obviously pushed her to be sexy to get the peoples attention. Suddenly Laura breaks out laughing and shakes her head.

"What is it?" Ceaser asks.

"Ain't no way I can do this." Laura stomps both her feet, the heels of them snapping off. "That's better. You know how hard it is walking around in high heels all day?"

"No...No I don't," Ceaser says.

Laura then grabs the fabric around her ribs. RRRIIIIPPP! She tears it, letting out a sigh. "This dress was way too tight. Well, I'm good now. Hit me with your next question."

Ceaser just laughs at what he has seen.

* * *

Murmurs and whispers spread through the stage as everyone knows what is coming next...The Founding Father...The first.

"The legend! The very first victor of the very first Hunger Games! Simeon Peladon from District 11!" Ceaser announces.

The crowd cheers.

Simeon Hobbles out, slightly hunchbacked, with a cane. Dressed in a classic white and black suit. What little hair he has, has been combed so it isn't as wirey. His wrinkled face is clear of makeup, mostly because there isn't much makeup can do for him at this point. He gives Ceaser's hand a confident shake and sits down. The crowd cheering for a bit afterwards.

"Quite the love for our first victor," Ceaser points out.

Simeon chuckles. "I've been around for awhile so I know a lot of these people very well or at least spoken to them once or twice. We have a very deep connection, least I hope that feeling is mutual?"

The crowd cheers in response.

"Do you feel that the love and admiration for you is going to help out seeing as your -"

"Old?" Simoen cuts in. "It can't hurt. The people of the Capitol save a lot of tributes in the Hunger Games. They helped me in my first Hunger Games, 74 years ago. Which I would like to thank them all for. As well, express my gratitude to the people and presidents over the years. You all have given me an amazing seven decades. So much love, life, and memories because of this wonderful city and the colourful people who inhabit it...Thank you."

* * *

"Let's hear it for the female from District 12! Sarah Jane!" Ceaser announces.

Sarah steps out in a puffy ballroom gown. The top of the gown curves around her chest. A striking silver colour which faces to black around her waist. Sarah's long black hair has been tied up in a tangled bun. Her face given a gentle amount of makeup which makes her appear almost innocent if it wasn't for the eyepatch from when she lost her one eye in the games.

"So, Sarah, what do you think of your fellow tributes?" Ceaser asks.

"They are very kind." Sarah answers, "During training, we were all talking and laughing. I'm sure if tributes were allowed to visit others on their floors, we would be having get-togethers every night in the training centre."

"Will you be able to kill them?" Ceaser asks.

Sarah raises her shoulders. Looking up at the sky, sweetly. Like a schoolgirl, if asked if they love a guy and just nudge their shoulders. But it seems Sarah can't hide her grin anymore and lets out a giggle.

"This is a different side of you," Ceaser says.

"I hope you like it." Sarah giggles again.

"Without a doubt," Ceaser reassures her. "Will we be seeing different strategies in the arena?"

"Maybe," Sarah grins.

* * *

"He is the man that created the largest alliance ever in a Hunger Games! Jack Coal from District 12!" Ceaser announces.

Jack walks out in a tight formed red shirt. The upper buttons of which have been left undone to show off his muscular chest. Black pants are just as tight as his shirts...Showing off more than just his muscular legs. His messy hair has been combed back. Beard untouched. Not an ounce of makeup on him.

"Save the best for last, eh?" Jack hugs Ceaser.

"If we had you go first, I'm not sure the people would have stayed for the rest," Ceaser jokes.

"It's hard to say goodbye to all this," Jack laughs.

"Yet, tomorrow we will have to."

"Well, you all could sponsor me. I have the skills to kill and with the Capitol's people by my side, I know I could win." Jack says.

"But you are up against some strong competition," Ceaser points out.

"Pff." Jack brushes his competitors off. "Nothing I can't handle. Look at when I won. I was against a lot worse odds and came out alive."

Ceaser nods in agreement.

"Plus, I want a turn with all these women and not sure I can fit them all in before I go to the arena." Jack suddenly jumps off the stage, right into the crowd of people. the first lady he comes across he grabs her, pushing himself against her as he kisses her. "But I can sure as hell try."

* * *

 **FINALLY! The interviews are done! these are almost as tedious as the Reapings.**

 **So tomorrow we will have the arena prep/entering the arena. Then the next day will be bloodbath. So 1 more day before the Hunger Games start!**


	23. The Launch

Sitting in the Launch Room is near torture. Waiting for the electronic voice to announce that it is time for the games to begin. Not knowing what the arena will be. Who will die? The questions seemed to be never-ending. Then on top of that was the nerves of having to fight for your life. How all but one person would die.

It made for an unsettling two hours. Hours that seemed to drag on. The hands of the clock barely ticking away the seconds.

The pile of food in the room that is delectable yet uneatable due to the constant shaking of hands. The stylist who said they understand but how could they? No Capitol citizen ever has to fear the games.

It seemed unbearable but then the arena outfit enters, providing a clue to the many questions that plague the mind. It answers a few but raises more. A thin black and grey jumpsuit with nylon shoes. Nothing else. So the arena will be hot. Desert? Swamp? Jungle?

What traps and mutations will be hiding in those? The 69th games had disgusting green lizards. The 68th games was a dense jungle that had giant spiders drawn in by the scent of fresh blood. Last year they had wolves that resembled dead tributes. Traps that range from pits of fire, to tsunamis as tall as trees, to a cold wind that would freeze a tribute solid. Which of those horrible tricks would end up being the reasons of death?

"20 seconds," the electronic voice echoes.

The nerves, shaking, all of it seems minor to what is faced now. It all doubles, no triples. Feet barely able to move. Breath being shaky and deep. The glass cylinder encloses, sealing the fate of 23. For a moment, silence. Then the metal plate begins to rise.

Waves in every direction. The suns rays being bounced off the deep blue. I stand surrounded by water.

"Let the 75th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

 **So just a breakdown of how the bloodbath will work. Again, I don't know anything. Who will die, how many,** etc. **I have drawn out the cornucopia and grided it. Using randomly generated numbers, the tributes will move throughout the area. Your strategies will be factored in. So say you wanted to just stick to the outskirts of the cornucopia, then that is what your tribute will do.**

 **Each tribute has been given a number based upon how lethal they are. This decides who will win in a fight. So say Tribute 1 has 11 and Tribute 2 has 7 and they end up in the same square. Tribute 1 would kill Tribute 2.**

 **Your strategies will be adapted to the cornucopia. So say you grab a backpack away from everything else. But in the cornucopia, there are no backpacks. So instead, your tribute will just flee. Now if you say grab a far away backpack but all the supplies are bunched together then your tribute will go for the backpack regardless.**

 **Good luck everyone.**


	24. Betting Odds

District 1

Female - Anastasia Winterbourne, 26, 5'11, 139 lbs - 8-1

Male - Maximus Lexington, 40, 6'5, 245 lbs - 3-1

* * *

District 2

Female - Alyss Runne, 52, 6'0, 136 lbs - 13-1

Male - Sebastian Runne, 52, 6'2, 190 lbs - 9-1

* * *

District 3

Female - Naomi Zech, 47, 5'6, 118 lbs - 20-1

Male - Verizon Belmont, 30, 6'0, 174 lbs - 17-1

* * *

District 4

Female - Lea Mistgrove, 19, 5'5, 131 lbs - 3-1

Male - Stevie Silva-Mendez, 27, 5'9, 165 lbs - 9-1

* * *

District 5

Female - Claudie Watts, 37, 5'5, 110 lbs - 8-1

Male - Duncan Dockley, 37, 5'9, 186 lbs - 100-1

* * *

District 6

Female - Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, 5'3, 147 lbs - 31-1

Male - Link Cutthorn, 61, 5'8, 172 lbs - 50-1

* * *

District 7

Female - Rivera Sokanon, 58, 5'4, 111 lbs - 18-1

Male - Cypress Darrow, 22, 6'3, 183 lbs - 6-1

* * *

District 8

Female - Raelynn Howell, 34, 5'9, 117 lbs - 11-1

Male - Milos Rayne, 28, 5'11, 150 lbs - 8-1

* * *

District 9

Female - Hayley Rowan, 47, 5'11, 136 lbs - 7-1

Male - Daniel Cramer, 21, 5'5, 144 lbs - 12-1

* * *

District 10

Female - Harmony Winterhaze, 17, 5'7, 126 lbs - 16-1

Male - Callum Andrews, 21, 6'4, 205 lbs - 6-1

* * *

District 11

Female - Laura Grace, 16, 5'8, 138 lbs - 11-1

Male - Simeon Peladon, 91, 5'4, 130 lbs - 74-1

* * *

District 12

Female - Sarah Jane, 26, 5'7, 132 lbs - 7-1

Male - Jack Coal, 26, 5'11, 156 lbs - 8-1


	25. Bloodbath

The voice of Claudius Templesmith has just finished announcing the start of the games. Leaving only 60 seconds on the clock for the tributes to get their bearings.

Naomi spins around on her platform, taking in the arena. She stands on a pedestal in water. To her left is the male from District 11. To her right, a thing rocky path leading from a small island in the centre of the arena to the rest of the land. On the small island is the cornucopia with a pile of weapons all in the mouth of the horn. Breaking off of the island is twelve paths similar to the one to her right. Like spokes on a wheel.

She turns around, to the tributes backs is a sandy beach which turns to thick jungle.

"59...58...57...56."

Alyss. The name is Sebastian's second order of business once figuring out the arena. To his right is the male from 7 who seems to be tasting the water. Further down, the male from 4, female from 5.

"Sebastian!" The voice calls out.

He turns, facing his left to see Alyss closeby. Only the female from District 12 between them. She is looking at the two from 2, figuring out that they will likely have their strategy worked out.

The female from 12, Sarah, begins to predict their moves. Will they flee? Both rush into the bloodbath? Will only one go well the other takes watch? Sarah knows she could take on Alyss in combat, should she just go for her as soon as the gong sounds and separate the married couple right off the bat?

"44...43...42...41."

Harmony gets on her tiptoes, waving in the air.

Callum, who stands three tributes from her, gives her a wave to confirm that he now knows her position.

"29...28...27."

Claudie removes the necklace from her neck. Her token into the arena. One of the few things she holds dear to her. But this is the Hunger Games. Despite not wanting to part with the accessory, she needs to do whatever it takes to ensure her survival. Even if that means parting with treasured possessions such as the necklace. She twirls the pendant between her fingers. Her wedding ring.

She closes her eyes, remembering:

"Otto," Claudie mumbled, "please."

"I'm sorry, hun...I can't do this anymore. I can't be your rock...It's too much."

He walked out the door, leaving the wedding ring on the counter. His final gift to her.

"5...4...3..."

Claudie opens her eyes, squeezes the ring and chain, and flings it to her left.

Stevie can only gasp as he sees the metal chain fly through the air, right for him. His only chance to survive is to catch it.

He leans forward, bends his knees, his hands spread out to catch the pendant. Time itself seeming to slow as the ring lands within Stevie's grasps. He clasps the ring of it but the chain is another story. Before he can yank the necklace to safety, the chain hits the water.

BAAAAAM!

The gong sounds.

Claudie dives into the waves, to her right, heading straight for the rocky spoke.

the other tributes aren't as quick. The sudden explosion, the height of water in the sky, the painful screams of a tribute as he is blown off his pedestal by the land mind embedded in the side of the platform he stood on. It all takes the tributes attentions, allowing Claudie a few seconds head start.

Boom!

Lea is next to react, leaping into the deep water. Cypress, Jack, Mercedes. All recover from the distraction the fastest, gaining a slight lead on the others.

Claudie grabs onto the rocks and drags herself up. She is the first one to get out of the water. Stumbling to her feet she bolts for the cornucopia. She sees most of the other tributes have at least gotten into the water. A shy few still on top of their platforms either unsure of the water or unknown of how to swim.

* * *

Alyss grabs onto the rocky edge and pulls herself up but freezes. Above her stands a male, Daniel. He towers over her, dripping of water, catching his bearings. Then, he glances down at her. Given an advantage that he does not take. Daniel bolts off, away from the cornucopia.

Alyss watches as the male hurries away before pulling herself back up onto the rocks.

Daniel, Verizon, Cypress, and Mercedes have fled the bloodbath and are now venturing into the jungle.

* * *

Lea reaches the cornucopia. She sees the wet, rusty-brown hair of Claudie waving in the air as she runs away, down another spoke. Lea could chase after her but from the look of a scavenged cluster of knives, Claudie has already obtained at least one weapon. Attacking her could be dangerous.

Lea takes a quick glance at the insides of the golden horn. All weapons. No survival supplies. She pushes the lack of survival items to the back of her mind and grabs a spear and knife. Weapons in hand, she turns to the spokes.

From the cornucopia, she can see almost half of the rocky paths. Down three of them, tributes are rushing towards the cornucopia. The closest one being Milo, to her left.

Lea throws her spear first but Milo is the quickest of the victors. He avoids the spear with ease by diving to his right, plunging into the blue waters.

He surfaces again, taking a deep breath. The adrenaline and pounding of his heart making it near impossible to hold his breath. He grabs onto the rocky edge of the island and begins to pull himself up when Lea leaps towards him.

She wraps her arm around his head, the two falling back into the water. Milo is quick but Lea is a better swimmer. She drags him under the waves.

Milo claws at Lea's face, trying to get out of her grasps to get back to land but she holds onto the top of his hair tightly. He reaches for her eye but then notices the red tinge of the water around him. The adrenaline has blocked out all the pain.

Lea rips the knife out of Milo's side. She stabs him through the chest.

Boom!

* * *

"Aah!" Duncan hollers.

He claws at the rocks but Jack yanks him back into the water. CRK! Duncan's nail snaps off as he grabs at the surface to no avail.

Jack slams Duncan's head into the rocky edge. Duncan's nose snapping. He pulls Duncan's head back, slamming him back into the rocks. Pulls his head back.

Jack is about to deliver another harmful blow when a hand reaches down, picking Jack up like he weighs no more than a feather.

Maximus lifts Jack right out of the water, away from Duncan. His muscles tense as he throws Jack on the opposite side of the spoke.

SPLASH!

"You okay?" Maximus asks as he reaches down, helping Duncan out of the water.

"I almost had him," Duncan mumbles.

Maximus looks back at Jack who has already begun to swim back. Then, he looks at Duncan who is dizzy from the recent hits to his head. "Good luck," Maximus says, "Don't make your children ashamed of you."

It's a failed attempt at lighting a very bleak moment.

Duncan just grasps Maximus's shoulder, wishes him luck, and staggers off for the woods. Maximus heading for the cornucopia.

* * *

Sarah reaches the cornucopia. She is quick. Snatching a few knives and an axe. Weapons in hand, she whips around the edge of the golden horn only to see Sebastian.

Sarah gasps. Sebastian stumbles back but it isn't fast enough. Sarah swings her axe in defence, slashing into Sebastian's forearm. He lets out a holler and falls back, allowing Sarah to flee.

* * *

Naomi has reached the island. She whips her head both ways, seeing who else has now reached the island and is going for the cornucopia when she spots Hayley about a spoke down, just coming up to the island.

The rage is almost instant. Her body shaking no longer with fear and adrenaline but with anger. She killed her child!

Naomi turns from the cornucopia and instead runs straight for Hayley. Her only focus, her only care, everything pooled for the girl who killed her child. Finally, she will have revenge.

BANG!

Lea slams right into Naomi's side, pushing her to the ground.

Hayley runs along the rough terrain for the cornucopia. From the corner of her eye, she can see two tributes fighting. Lea and Naomi. Lea on top of her, knife in hand, stabbing Naomi over and over. Thick red blood pouring along the rocks into the water.

Boom!

Hayley rushes to the cornucopia. The first thing she finds is a sword. There is someone behind her. A change in the air, shift on the ground, something makes the hairs on the back of her neck stick straight up.

Hayley turns around, swinging the sword. The metal meets flesh. Blood splattering into the air. A scream followed.

Anastasia grips at her throat as she drops to her knees. The sword having torn into her neck. The girl from 1 falls onto her back, her legs kicking in the air as she struggles through the pain.

Hayley is unsure what to do. Finish her off? Flee? Flight wins out and Hayley runs around the squirming woman, running for the woods.

Boom!

* * *

Harmony waits at the edge of the island. She watches carefully, cautiously. The female from District 11 running right by her. Not bothering with attacking Harmony but focused on getting to the supplies in the cornucopia.

A hand suddenly grabs Harmony's shoulder.

"Aah!" Harmony screams.

Link pushes her aside. The girl having blocked the entire spoke. "Move," he mumbles. He rushes past the girl.

Link rushes, at least as fast as he can move, towards the cornucopia.

"Harmony, are you okay!?" Callum reaches her.

"I'm fine, we got to get to the cornucopia." Harmony still breaths heavy from her brief encounter.

Link shuffles past the mouth of the cornucopia. Inside, Laura and Lea go at it. The two girls fighting over some of the weapons. Link just grins, it means they will be distracted. A few feet away lays the body of the girl from 1, a spear beside her.

Link snatches the spear in his hands and hurries back for the woods. He just reaches the spoke when a rock slams into the back of his head. Link collapses into the water, not moving.

Jack drops the bloody rock, reaching into the water to pluck the spear out before it sinks.

Boom!

Jack looks around the island from where he stands. Most of the tributes have fled. A small number lay on the ground or float in the water. Some continue to fight near the cornucopia. But there is one away from the fight...Waiting...Alyss.

She stands near the water, her eyes at the cornucopia waiting for her husband to come back with weapons...Alone.

Sebastian flees from the cornucopia, having enough weapons for both Alyss and himself. The remainder of tributes converging on the cornucopia for the last amount of fights.

Sebastian checks over the area. His wife, Alyss, she was just here. Waiting. "Alyss!?" Sebastian hollers.

The sudden splash of waves catches his attention. Sebastian can see it. Tributes wrestling in the water. the tint of red mixing with the blue. The greying hair of his wife. Then the painful sound...

Boom!

* * *

 **Finally, some people have died XD**

 **A lot of you have chosen to hide out in your strategies and I'm sure a lot of you realize it is the same arena from the book and hiding is basically impossible so all your strategies just got royally screwed over.**


	26. Day 1

**Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1 / Lea Mistgrove, 19, District 4**

Maximus opens another crate. A pile of sickles and knives pooling out and onto the rocky surface.

"Nothing in this one," he says.

No response.

Maximus walk out of the cornucopia. The extreme heat of the sun having no mercy on him as he steps out into the light. That and the moisture of this arena makes him feel like he is being boiled alive ever so slowly.

"You've given up?" He asks.

Lea stands at the edge of the island, peering into the water. "We can fish," she says, "there is seafood in the there."

"Well, that solves our food issue but can we drink it?"

Lea turns, her expression almost answering the question for her. "Are you serious?"

Maximus looks on...Yea?

"It is salt water. That is why no one drowned despite being horrible swimmers. They loaded the water with enough salt that a person would basically be a feather in it." Lea answers.

"You got all that just from the swim?" Maximus says.

Lea doesn't bother responding to another question. She arms herself with her spear and dives into the water. Heading straight down to the bottom to collect the shellfish and other creatures.

Well, Lea gathers food, Maximus begins to circle the cornucopia. He looks on into the thick jungle. Anastasia has already died but two other of his friends are somewhere in there. Duncan is good at hiding and laying low but Hayley relied on movement to stay ahead of death. By the looks of the jungle from the cornucopia, it will be hard to keep at a constant pace. Especially with this heat.

Maximus slumps down at the mouth of the cornucopia. His token — a picture of him and Sapphire — has been ruined by the water from when he first dove into the waves but still, he can make out her face. His hope. The reason he fights now. She's been abandoned by her mother, she won't be left behind by her father too.

* * *

 **Claudie Watts, 37, District 5**

"Move, move, move," Claudie mumbles to herself. "Water...then food...3 days-3 days without water...3 weeks without food. Water first...Jungle..."

Claudie stops, peering up at the trees around her. The leaves full of dark green leaves...Not light. That means they are getting a good source of water...But where? Claudie feels the ground. Moist but not wet enough to sustain this plant life. The only water she has seen has been at the cornucopia. And it has been at least three or four hours since the gong sounded, in this heat the moisture would have been pulled from the Earth...So it isn't rain.

"How did you get water?" Claudie asks the trees.

She runs her hand along the trunk of one. The bark feeling more flexible than it should. Smooth not rough.

Claudie reaches to the nearest branch and yanks on it. The branch doesn't break but instead, bends. She lets it go and it quickly snaps back to its previous position. There are twigs and branches on the forest floor, brittle and easily broken but also different texture from the trees...

Claudie pulls out her knife and jabs it into the side of the tree, pulling it out. For a moment, nothing happens. She waits for the sap to ooze out to further examine why the trees in this arena are different but instead, she is met with water. A clear, steady stream of water pours from the hole in the tree.

She gasps and instantly cups her hand, chugging the water back. Never did she expect it to be here but now she has immense knowledge. Information that she could see barely any of the other tributes obtaining on their own. Information that she can use to kill...

* * *

 **Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, District 6**

Mercedes stays on the move...Though it isn't exactly fast. Since the gong sounded, she has managed to clear the bloodbath area but if she is to turn around she can still see the golden glimmer of the cornucopia. Still, make out Maximus wandering around the small island.

"Careers" she mutters, "so lazy."

Mercedes hated most of the career victors. The only one she really liked from this year was Maximus. She might be able to stand the two from 2 but they were so sappy and lovey...It only made her ache for her husband.

Just the thought of him...His balding head that he always denied but kept hidden with a cap, how he always dressed up even if he never left the house, the extravagant over the top dates he held for Mercedes. The picnic on the hill, Using money to rent a room in the justice building where they ate and enjoyed each other's bodies, how he spread roses all throughout the house on their anniversary.

She smiles at the memories, sitting down on a fallen log to take a break. She can hear his voice. "C'mon, Mercedes, is that all ya got? I can be carrying you and still move faster."

"Then do it," the words escape Mercedes mouth before she has time to stop them...Memories...He isn't here...He's gone now. There is no point in speaking to hallucinations and thoughts. Still, it is enough to have brought on a few stray tears from her eyes. To make her body team with excitement and then crash with sorrow at the reminder of his death.

"Kids," Mercedes speaks to her three children. "You need to dip into mama's victor earnings and send me some bloody water. It's hotter than hell here."

* * *

 **Laura Grace, 16, District 11 / Sarah Jane, 26, District 12**

"Where's Jack? Milo?" Laura asks.

Sarah emerges from the jungle to the spot they agreed on. In the direction, the sun was for about a half a mile. There the alliance Jack made agreed to meet.

"Milo died," Sarah mumbles, "his body was floating in the water."

"And Jack?"

"He is probably coming. The last I saw, he was beating down the male from 6."

Laura stays alert though. Despite not really caring for Jack and his egotistical cocky attitude, she still needed him. Not only for an alliance to help keep her alive in this games but also because of Sarah. If Milo was dead, then Jack was her only safeguard from Sarah since Sarah didn't seem to keen on the idea of an alliance until Jack bribed her. If he is a now show then there is nothing stopping Sarah from turning on her.

"Did you get any water?" Sarah mumbles.

"There was none at the cornucopia. Haven't seen any puddles or rivers yet either."

No response.

CRUNCH!

Laura perks up. Her blowdart gun to her lips.

CRUNCH...CRACK!

"It's probably just Jack," Sarah mumbles.

Sarah is almost too calm. She heads toward the sound. Laura, knowing there is safety in numbers, follows her.

"Jack, you need to learn to walk quiet cause the people -" Sarah pulls back a bush to see it isn't Jack...

For a moment, Sarah, Laura, and Verizon stand still. Each sizing one another up, predicting what will happen, or just frozen with shock.

Verizon is first to move. He might not be the best swimmer but he can run. He kicks off from the ground, barreling into the jungle. A cluster of stubby bushes and tall ferns being his destination. He will be able to lie low, hurry away without them noticing.

"Get him!" Sarah hollers. She readies her sword and runs after Verizon.

Laura moves to the nearest tree, holding her blowdart gun between her teeth, she grabs onto the branches. Scurrying up the tree in a matter of seconds. Vanishing in the thick leaves and branches above.

Verizon dives, leaps, weaves through the bushes and trees. He doesn't slow down, doesn't stop. He can hear her. Sarah crashing through the trees. The twigs snapping beneath her feet. Though they are getting further away, he knows she hasn't given up yet.

Verizon turns right, flinging himself forward. He drops onto his belly and scurries to a bush. It isn't pretty but someone will miss him easily in a rush.

He starts to think. Should he attack? Kill them? No. They have weapons and there is two, the odds not being in his favour. And the thought of killing again...Of turning into the bloodthirsty monster he was in his first games. No. He will not kill. He will lay low, wait for them to pass, then hurry away.

CRK!

The sound of a branch makes Verizon hold his breath. For a moment, there is nothing. Then, Sarah springs out of the jungle, into view. She can't hear him anymore, the tracks vanishing. She looks side to side. Where did he go?

A monkey lets out a holler. Sarah figures that is her best bet. She runs off towards the sound.

Verizon waits. A minute goes by, two, three. Still no sign of the other one, the girl from 11. Could she have double backed? Taken an alternate route in hopes of cutting him off? Either way, he can't stay here any longer.

Verizon slowly emerges from his hiding spot. He is cautious, watching for any movement, any sound. The coast is clear. Verizon jogs off in the opposite direction when suddenly, pain. It hits the back of his neck, moving down his spine.

Verizon turns around, ready to fight but there is no one there. He reaches up, feeling the back of the neck, something wedged in it...A dart. Before he can remove it from his body, he coughs up a glob of blood. His throat seeming to close off. His breath turning into wheezing.

Laura watches from the safety of the trees. Another dart loaded into the blowdart gun just incase he needs a second shot but Verizon collapses in a fit. His body jerking in every way.

Boom!

* * *

 **Cypress Darrow, 22, District 7**

Cypress coughs as he leans against a tree. The sun setting has done a lot to reduce the heat but still, it is almost unbearable. That added to the fact he can't find water has caused a string of hallucinations, headaches, and tiredness. The thought of being back in the desert arena plaguing his mind. How he walked for days in extreme heat with nothing to ever quench his thirst.

He drops down till he is sitting on the ground, staring at the forest around him. The sudden sound of the national anthem shaking him from his delirium.

The deaths. He looks up at the sky, seeing the female from District 1...Then the female from District 3, the male from District 3 and 4. Along with the District 6 and 8 males. And finally, the male from District 12.

Seven gone on the first day...

* * *

 **Sebastian Runne, 52, District 2**

Sebastian stares up at the sky as Jack's face vanishes into night...He was so close...So close to killing his wife. The entire day, Sebastian has been reliving the experience. Seeing his wife and Jack thrashing around in the water. His wife just trying to escape and then they both were pulled under. The cannon firing. the body floating to the surface...Jack's.

Sebastian rushed over, believing Alyss had just killed. But he was wrong. Maximus surfaced, helping Alyss to the island. Killing Jack not out of the kindness of his heart but to keep the career alliance numbers up.

Alyss and Sebastian wonder if them leaving the career alliance pissed Maximus off, especially since he saved Alyss thinking they were going to stick around.

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DDUUUUUNNN.**

 **So seven are gone. What do you all think of that and the surprise twist of who really died?**

 **There might be grammar errors here. My keyboard was having a fit today and I read over and fixed all the ones I could find but there might be some I missed.**


	27. Statistics Day 1

Day 1 yielded 7 deaths, 3 tributes injured, 4 alliances.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

17

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1

Male - Maximus Lexington, 40, 6'5, 245 lbs - 3-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2

Female - Alyss Runne, 52, 6'0, 136 lbs - 12-1

Male - Sebastian Runne, 52, 6'2, 190 lbs - 8-1

* * *

District 4

Female - Lea Mistgrove, 19, 5'5, 131 lbs - 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 5

Female - Claudie Watts, 37, 5'5, 110 lbs - 4-1 (1 kill)

Male - Duncan Dockley, 37, 5'9, 186 lbs - 100-1

* * *

District 6

Female - Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, 5'3, 147 lbs - 58-1

* * *

District 7

Female - Rivera Sokanon, 58, 5'4, 111 lbs - 23-1

Male - Cypress Darrow, 22, 6'3, 183 lbs - 35-1

* * *

District 8

Female - Raelynn Howell, 34, 5'9, 117 lbs - 14-1

* * *

District 9

Female - Hayley Rowan, 47, 5'11, 136 lbs - 6-1 (1 kill)

Male - Daniel Cramer, 21, 5'5, 144 lbs - 13-1

* * *

District 10

Female - Harmony Winterhaze, 17, 5'7, 126 lbs - 14-1

Male - Callum Andrews, 21, 6'4, 205 lbs - 5-1

* * *

District 11

Female - Laura Grace, 16, 5'8, 138 lbs - 7-1 (1 kill)

Male - Simeon Peladon, 91, 5'4, 130 lbs - 80-1

* * *

District 12

Female - Sarah Jane, 26, 5'7, 132 lbs - 5-1

* * *

 **PLACEMENTS:**

 ***Bloodbath***

24th - Stevie Silva-Mendez, 27, District 4, Explosive impact - killed by Claudie (District 5 female) - lasted -1 second.

23rd - Milos Rayne, 28, District 8, Heart punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 46 seconds.

22nd - Naomi Zech, 47, District 3, Internal bleeding - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 1 minute, 21 seconds.

21st - Anastasia Winterbourne, 26, District 1, Bled to death - killed by Hayley (District 9 female) - lasted 1 minute, 40 seconds.

20th - Link Cutthorn, 61, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by Jack (District 12 male) - lasted 3 minutes, 26 seconds.

19th - Jack Coal, 26, District 12, Neck snapped - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 4 minutes, 1 second.

 ***Day 1***

18th - Verizon Belmont, 30, District 3, Poisoned - killed by Laura (District 11 female) - lasted 5 hours, 17 minutes, 35 seconds

* * *

 **DISTRICT PLACEMENTS.**

12th - District 3 - Best Placement - 18th.


	28. Night 1

CRACK!...CRK!...CRACKLE!

Duncan watches from a safe distance as the lightning strikes the large tree over and over again. The sound probably spreading throughout the entire arena. The flashing gathering the attention of all...Which was perfect.

Duncan has been on the move since the gong sounded. He was hurrying through a forest when he could hear another tribute move. He turned direction only for an hour later to see a hovercraft lower nearby and collect the body of a tribute. Turn direction again. Now with this lightning, it insured his safety. What tribute would move towards the constant lightning? No one. They would all be too afraid of it being a trap by the gamemakers to even get close, which meant he was safe here.

He slumps down by a tree. For the first time, having the chance to fix his nose. The batch of skin on his cheek that got ripped up can't be fixed but at least it has stopped bleeding. His nose, however, is a different story. There has been a steady stream of the red liquid since Jack's encounter.

Duncan chuckles, thinking about it. He won't have to worry about Jack anymore.

"Aah!" Duncan hollers as he snaps his nose back in place. Another advantage to the lightning. It would drown out any noise he makes. if, by some chance, his screams were heard. It would only add to the thought of a gamemaker punishing a tribute with a trap.

With his noise fixed, Duncan lays on the soft ground. His stomach growling loudly for food. His mouth dry. No Capitol person would even think of sponsoring him so finding food and water is up to him and only him.

He leans up, starting to wonder throughout the area to find anything to eat.

* * *

Arena:

Temp - 33 C (91 F)

Wind - 15 km/H

Humidity - 100%

Duncan, Simeon, Raelynn are looking for food and water

Lea, Daniel, Mercedes, Harmony, Callum, Cypress, Alyss and Sebastian are trying to sleep.

Maximus is on watch.

Claudie is making traps.

Rivera is moving through the woods after not sleeping well.

Hayley is eating nuts.

Laura and Sarah are both too paranoid to sleep.

* * *

Mercedes rolls over on her side. Not only is the extreme heat making it hard to sleep but also the moisture. Despite laying down a large leaf to save her from the wet mossy ground of the arena, she is still soaked. Out of all the terrains they could have had, they chose one where the tributes would keel over from heat. Brilliant, as always.

Mercedes rolls over to see clouds in the sky. Dark, thick, rain clouds. Rain! That must be what they are doing! During the day have it impossible to find water but at night those left alive are rewarded with rain.

She flings her mouth open, closes her eyes, hearing the rain coming...But is met with blood. Thick, hot, sticky blood. It fills her mouth, drenches her suit, covers her eyes.

"Aaah!" Mercedes screams as she coughs up the blood from her maw. She needs to move, get up and run! But as she stands, her feet almost sink into the ground. The soft dirt giving under the flood of blood and weight of Mercedes. But she doesn't stop. She trudges through the area, waving her arms around to find where she is going. Seeing is almost impossible. Whenever she opens her eyes, all Mercedes can see is red.

Her hands hit the trunk of a tree and she grabs onto it. Escaping is not happening. Without her sight, without the ability to walk properly, she will just waste energy.

Mercedes leans her head against the tree, looking down to allow refugee from the rain that pours down. It is enough for her to breath. Her hands wrap over the sides of her head, further stopping the liquid from reaching her mouth or nostrils.

Breath...Breath...Breath. Mercedes gasps, trying to follow the commands in her head. The area around her seeming to be bumped up 20 degrees. The air hard to draw into her lungs. The metallic stench filling her nose.

"Aaa!" Mercedes screams again.

* * *

"Simeon," the voice calls.

Simeon shifts on the ground. Nightmare? Just a random thought? It seemed so vivid though. So clear.

"Simeon!" The voice calls.

He shoots up, faster than he has probably moved in years. That wasn't a nightmare, that was reality. He looks around him, seeing no one.

"Simeon, help me!" The voice screams.

"Brinley?!" Simeon hollers. Has he lost it? His mind finally break from the Hunger Games? His sister has been dead for years. He hardly could remember her voice anymore, it has been so long. But this is clear, exact, no doubt it is Brinley.

"Help!" The voice screams.

"Simeon!" Another holler. This one male...His nephew.

How could they be here?They can't! But he can hear them.

Suddenly, a bird flies by. A high-pitched wail escaping its mouth. Then another, this one screaming Simeon's name in his grand-nieces voice.

They aren't...His family isn't here. Their voices are though. Echoing through the forest in a symphony of pain. Hollers, screams, pleads, begging all echo through the forest. All of them directed at Simeon. He is the voices only saviour. The one they all call to but how can he each them? He can hear his loved ones in pain with no way of helping.

"Stop!" Simeon screams. He cups his hands over his ears and begins to move but despite this, the screams still echo. More and more of the birds flying through the air, making the screams louder. "Stop!" He hollers again.

Simeon trips over a branch, slamming into the ground. But he doesn't stop. He claws into the dirt, dragging himself along. The cries of pain everywhere. Ringing in his ears. Bouncing through his mind. Stop! make them stop!

The birds almost engulf Simeon. Some standing on his back, others on rocks beside him. Letting out their horrific melody for him to hear.

* * *

"You okay?" Callum asks.

Harmony nudges against him. She never felt safe in the arena. Least this time, she has her friend with her. Callum wraps his arms around her, holding her a bit tighter. It seemed to help her feel more secure and fall asleep easier.

"Just nightmares," Harmony says.

"You're safe, don't worry." Callum brushes his hands through her hair.

"What do you think the people of District 10 are doing right now?" Harmony asks.

"Sleeping."

"Doesn't your girlfriend get up early though?"

"Maisie?" Callum says, "yea. A.J usually has trouble sleeping. I always offer to rock him back to sleep but I think she likes getting up. She takes him outside and walks around the Victors Village...She says at night it is beautiful. That A.J loves it too."

"I saw her sometimes," Harmony says. "She'd be looking up at the stars. Sometimes I'd invite her in and we'd drink tea and talk well A.J slept."

"She never told me about that," Callum says.

"Girls need someone to confide in. Someone they don't sleep beside that can hold their feelings for a bit if needed."

"Anything about me?"

"She's worried," Harmony admits, "you have your nightmares, flashbacks. Instead of talking about it or getting help you focus on her and your child. You are too selfless, she said. You need to take a moment to focus on yourself...You should. When you get out of here."

"You could get out of here too..."

"You have your family. I only have you..."

BANG!

Callum shoots up, grabs the sword, and turns to where the sound came from. Harmony right behind him, wielding a knife.

"Was it a tribute?" Harmony whispers.

"I don't -"

BANG!

The same sound. Like something heavy slamming against the ground. This time, from behind them.

Callum and Harmony get to their feet. Callum holding Harmony behind him. His other hand holding the sword.

BANG!

The same direction.

"Stay here," Callum mumbles.

He creeps, slowly, towards the sound. The soft ground making it easy to remain silent. Callum pulls back a branch to see ice. A pile of it laying on the ground.

BANG!

The sound makes Callum jump. This time, it comes from right beside him. Another chunk of ice...Ice...HAIL!

"Get down!" Callum screams.

Callum dives just as the hail begins to pour down. Chunks of ice the size of melons crashing through the trees.

"Aah!" Harmony screams as Callum grabs her. They slam against a nearby tree. The branches thick enough to provide some kind of refuge from the ice.

"Are you okay? Did you get hi-"

Boom!

"Harmony!?" Callum screams. He looks at her. The thick stream of blood coming from her head. The shards of ice still tangled in her hair. "Harmony! No!"

Callum lays her on the ground. The wound is large. A dent in the side of her skull. How can he help? What to do! CPR! That is all that he can think of.

Callum pinches her nose, breaths into her mouth, and pounds on her chest. "Wake up! C'mon! Wake up Harmony! Wake up!" He counts it, 1..2...3...4...5...6...7..8..9...10. Pinches her nose and breaths again. 1...2...3...4...5.

"C'mon, wake up, wake up!"

1...2...3...4...

* * *

Mercedes stumbles out of the woods. Her clothes red and sticky. Her breathing laboured from the effort it took to move through the jungle. But she is finally out. The sand at her feet. The water in front of her.

Mercedes slumps down, letting the waves wash up over her. Taking the red from her body.

The sun rising. The sky going from black to blue. Morning. Another day.

* * *

 **Another one down. What do you think?**

 **Again, I'd like to point out that I do not know what is happening in this game. Some of your reviews make it seem like I am in control and adding to the plot, etc. I am not. The arena has been drawn out on my computer and grided, the tributes moving according to the strategies you sent. I am just simply writing the highlights to what is happening.**

 **All honesty, I wanted to keep Harmony around and have a tragic sad moment where she sacrifices herself for Callum but the hail got to her. So I am not deciding what happens for the hell of it, it is just...Happening.**


	29. Day 2 (Morning)

**Rivera Sokanon, 58, District 7**

A-wha! A-wha!

The sound of the monkeys in the trees above her, shake Rivera awake. What little sleep she managed to claim was nowhere near enough. Her eyelids still heavy, yawning every few seconds but it is better than none.

She packs up what little belongings she has. A makeshift bed made from large leaves, a spear she has formed from branches on the ground. That is how she discovered the water trick. She spent a good hour trying to snap a branch of a tree when she finally managed to, being rewarded with a large amount of water.

She digs the tip of her spear into the side of a tree, collecting some of the water in her mouth before venturing off. Her original plans where to set up shop near the cornucopia, a strategy she full-heartedly intended to follow through with. Last night, however, it changed.

She was awakened by an onslaught of hail and fled. Only for a few minutes early for a roar of something large to break through the jungle. She couldn't see it, hiding in a large tree, but it crawled around for a good hour before vanishing. Odd since most the gamemakers tricks with mutts are to move the tribute or provide entertainment. Her in a tree well a mutt walked around didn't supply either option. Something was different. Something was up. There had to be reasons for the odd attacks she faced last night. Something she intends to figure out.

Rivera begins to move closer to the cornucopia, wondering if the closer you get to the golden horn, the safer you are.

* * *

 **Cypress Darrow, 22, District 7**

"Water..." Cypress shambles through the woods. His mouth dry, head aching, Oddly not a drop of sweat on him yet his body is still soaked from the moisture of the air. "Water," Cypress mumbles again, hoping a sponsor will send him something to help. A look up at the sky signals no help is coming. No silver shimmer of a parachute.

Was there that many frogs before? Cypress squints, looking around him. The deep vibrant colours of small frogs that crawl on trees or branches on the ground. So many...Where did they all come from? there are hundreds of the tiny creatures. Their croaks filling the air. Have they been drawn out by the morning air to hunt?

Food is food though and he hasn't had a meal since the gong rang. Frog legs, though he has never tried them, sound pretty good right now.

Cypress reaches out for one of the frogs when suddenly, something hits his hand. Cypress jumps back, readying a rock he has been carrying in defence...A bird. A dead bird. It lays on the ground in front of him, having dropped from the branch above. Odd. He goes for a closer look.

PLUNK!

Another bird. Dead. From above...Cypress slowly looks up to see the tree he stands under is crowded with the dead birds but also the vibrantly coloured frogs.

It is almost immediate, the connection of two and two. Dead birds with a sudden horde of frogs...Mutts. The frogs must be poisonous in some way.

Cypress freezes. Whether their skin is toxic or they bite, the frogs could kill him. But where to go? Every tree is covered in them. The ground sprinkled with their colourful bodies. He can't move. Running, though his clothes would block out most, the frogs might jump on him. A single touch on his hands or face and he is done...But his clothes.

Slowly, as to not disturb the frogs, Cypress slips his hands into the sleeves of his jumpsuit. Then, wiggles his torso down, sliding his head in. He lowers himself down to keep his balance, cocooning himself.

The frogs croaks ring through the air. they begin to accept Cypress as another place to rest on. He can feel them through his suit. Their cool wet bodies perching on his jumpsuit. First just a few but then it begins to build up to the point where the light that managed to fit through the seams of his suit is blocked out by the bodies of frogs.

He waits, not moving, not speaking, hoping that it is enough to keep the poison out.

* * *

 **Laura Grace, 16, District 11 / Sarah Jane, 26, District 12**

"We should return to the cornucopia," Laura says.

Sarah gives no response.

"Not many people will figure out the water trick. They might return to the cornucopia thinking the water was not salt." Laura continues to walk behind Sarah who leads the way.

Still, no response.

"We could get rid of the last of the careers if we go back."

This catches Sarah's attention. She stops walking, thinking it over. "There is four of them," Sarah mumbles, "we wouldn't stand a chance...Unless we trap them."

"Whichever ones survive the trap, I can pick off," Laura adds. She wasn't particularly keen on working with Sarah. Hence why she brings up the careers. Laura has no interest in taking them out so soon or even picking off the ones that survive. But it will get Sarah in the way of the careers, putting her in danger. Hopefully, the careers take care of Sarah well a few of them get killed in the process.

"Good," Sarah says, "so we will do it." Sarah turns her direction towards the cornucopia. Getting rid of the careers this early would be good, increasing Sarah's chances of survival. As well, it would lower Laura's guard. Laura might be occupied with taking care of the careers that she won't be looking at Sarah. Allowing Sarah to easily kill Laura and flee, leaving the careers who decide to pursue her to fall into traps.

The two find a new stride in their movements as they make their way to the cornucopia.

* * *

Arena:

Temp: 38C (100F)

Wind: 20km/H

Humidity: 100%

Maximus and Lea remain at the cornucopia.

Sebastian and Alyss have made a camp and are now resting.

Claudie is collecting water.

Duncan is resting and eating nuts.

Mercedes is hiding near the cornucopia, watching the careers.

Rivera is on the move.

Cypress is heading towards the cornucopia.

Raelynn is hidden near the cornucopia.

Hayley is looking for food.

Daniel is hidden in the woods.

Callum is in a tree. He has not moved since Harmony's death.

Laura and Sarah are moving towards the cornucopia.

Simeon is shaky after the jabberjays and is moving through the forest.

* * *

 **Daniel Cramer, 21, District 9**

Daniel rests in the cluster of trees and vines. Perfectly painted to blend in, vines and leaves attached to his body with the use of mud. He listens to the sounds of the forest. The monkeys, birds, insects. Ringing throughout the arena. Still no signs of tributes.

The sound of the jungle is disturbed for a moment by the almost silent buzz of a camera. Zooming in on him to make sure that Daniel is actually still there and they haven't lost him. They must have to draw out an outline of his body for the audience to actually make out where he is. They did that on the year he won, a few of the reruns having the hosts carefully point out where he was. where each limb was positioned.

Daniel chuckles to himself when he notices something...The silence. The chirps, calls, buzzing all quiet except for a deep low rumbling.

* * *

 **Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1 / Lea Mistgrove, 19, District 4**

"Are you sure this will work?" Maximus asks.

"Yes," Lea answers, almost annoyed. She lays the makeshift pot — a knife they melted down and formed to a bowl shape — on the fire with the salt water inside. A piece of cloth hovering overtop the pot. "It won't be a lot," Lea says, "but in District 4, they teach fishermen how to extract drinkable water from the sea. If ever they get shipwrecked." Lea remembers her days out on the sea before she participated in the Hunger Games.

"What's that?" Maximus asks.

"Can you stop asking so many questions!?" Lea snaps. But then she stops. She can hear it too...The rumbling.

Within seconds, the two have their weapons ready. Facing the direction the rumbling comes from.

"Aah!" The scream emits from the jungle.

"Mutts?" Lea asks.

"No, something else," Maximus says.

Boom!

The wave crashes through the jungle. The trees bending from the force of the water as it barrels right for the cornucopia.

"Run!" Maximus hollers.

Maximus takes off in the opposite direction well Lea leaps into the water, diving down deep.

The wave slams into an invisible forcefield, climbing up when suddenly the field gives and the water falls onto the island the cornucopia sits on. the existing seawater washes upward, soaking the beach.

"Fuck!" Lea screams. The fire she built, the pot she made, her work to get water, all lost.

* * *

 **Another one down.**

 **So a lot of the tributes are converging onto the cornucopia. Laura and Sarah planning to trap the careers, Raelynn and Mercedes who are already hidden by the cornucopia, and then Cypress who is making his way down there.**

 **Also, the clock so far is:**

 **1 - Bloodrain**

 **2 - Fog**

 **3 - Monkeys**

 **4 - Jabberjays**

 **5 - Hail**

 **6 - Beast**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - Poison Frogs**

 **9 - ?**

 **10 - Wave**

 **11 - Insects**

 **12 - Lightning.**

 **Someone asked for me to put that up so they could know :P**


	30. Day 2 (Afternoon)

**Hayley Rowan, 47, District 9**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

The sound causes Hayley's skin to teem with excitement. That sound can only mean one thing, sponsorship. And it can only be one thing, water. She has been moving since the gong, trying to find puddles or streams to gather water but none have turned up.

The silver parachute lands just in front of her. She yanks off the container and opens it, expecting a canteen but instead is given some weird metal tube. The inside hollow. What the heck is this for? It can't be used as a weapon, the ends are not sharp enough. And why would they bother giving her a weapon, she has a sword...a sword.

The same one she used to slaughter the girl from 1. She never intended to kill again, at least not till the finale. When she fled the bloodbath, she hoped someone else would take the easy kill and take out the girl from 1 but the chances of that are slim. Even Hayley would run past a tribute dying from injuries and focus on bigger targets. That's exactly what the others did, earning Hayley her first kill in years.

But she can't think of that now. No matter how disgusted she is or how upset she is with herself, she needs to focus on this new device. The metal tube. Obviously, something is meant to flow through the tube and she is in need of water. This is meant to help her get just that...But how?

Hayley works the tube into the ground and waits, nothing happening. She heard of underground streams in the earth, maybe this is meant to tap into those?

* * *

 **Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, District 6**

The lightning cracks against the tree in the distance, exactly what Mercedes has been waiting for. That section is the safest. Moving through the woods, she heads for the tree. The closer she is to that, the further she will be from the cornucopia and other tributes.

 _Jesus Christ, it is hot._

Without warning, a hand grabs ono Mercedes hair and throws her against a tree. The cold steel of a knife placed against her throat.

"Wait!" Mercedes bellows, "I can help you!"

Sarah presses the knife against Mercedes' throat. "How?" She hisses.

"It's timed. The arena. The lightning is striking the tree." Mercedes points to the tree, then towards the forest behind her. Distracting them from her grabbing a nearby twig. "Then blood falls from the sky."

"How do you know this?" Laura asks.

"Let me live," Mercedes says.

"Fuck that!" Sarah says.

CRK!

Laura and Sarah turn their heads to the sound. At first, seeing nothing but then the tribute is made out. Duncan sits within brush only a few feet away. His eyes wide.

Mercedes takes this chance. The distraction. She swings the twig, smashing it against Sarah's face. Sarah stumbles to the side. The knife pulling away from Mercedes' throat.

Laura loads a dart into her blowgun. She aims at Mercedes, she is the closest. The most immediate threat.

WHAM!

Duncan slams into Laura, tackling her to the ground. Laura tries to throw him off, to gain the upper hand but Duncan weighs too much. She thrashes around from underneath him. Failing to break free.

"Get her!" Duncan screams.

Sarah is recovering from her attack. Whack! Mercedes slams the twig into Sarah's face again.

Sarah pushes Mercedes back. Mercedes slamming into the tree. Crk! the knife jams into the trunk, inches from Mercedes' face. Sarah yanks the knife free, ready to attack again when Mercedes lunges forward.

"AAA!" Sarah screams.

Duncan glances up to see Mercedes appearing to hug Sarah. But her face is against Sarah's neck...Her teeth digging into Sarah's throat. The two fall to the ground. A painful ripping sound echoes through the air followed by a gurgle.

Sarah thrashes around on the ground, her hands to her throat as blood oozes from her wound. Mercedes on the ground, a scream escaping her lips as she grabs at the knife in her back.

Duncan looks down at Laura who is still trying to get free.

"I'm sorry," Duncan mumbles. He clenches his hand into a fist and slams it into the side of Laura's head, knocking her out. He stumbles to his feet, rushing for Mercedes. He grabs her, helping her up, fleeing into the jungle with her.

Boom!

* * *

 **Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1 / Lea Mistgrove, 19, District 4**

Lea drinks the canteen of water, saving none for later. Maximus just stares as she chugs it down.

"Thank you," Maximus raises the canteen, "to whatever caring citizen provided us with this. We are very grateful." That should be enough to make the citizen gloat about themselves and attract more sponsorship to them.

"Surprised it took so long," Lea mumbles.

"Better late than never." Maximus answers.

Maximus takes another drink of the water.

"They are really burning through us," Maximus says.

"It is something in the woods," Lea answers, "the wave, lightning, the fog. The jungle must be a minefield of traps."

"Just means-"

Lea leaps up, spear in hand. Before Maximus can even say anything, she is running across one of the spokes towards the beach. He sees it. The tribute that has stumbled his way out into the open. Collapsing onto the beach. A wave of relief over him that doesn't last long.

Cypress spots Lea running straight for him and gets up. Dehydration taking its toll on him. No matter where he looked, for how long, he hasn't been able to find an ounce of water. Making it hard to run straight, to keep going.

Cypress has just reached the jungle when Lea is on him. She grabs him by the back of his head and throws him down.

Maximus turns away. Remembering Cypress. They had drinks together. Joked around. Cypress showed him pictures of his family. Now, he hears as Lea stabs him over and over.

Boom!

* * *

 **Callum Andrews, 21, District 10**

Callum sits in his tree. The life drained from him. Anyone could walk up and kill him right now. He wouldn't even put up a fight. Probably wouldn't even notice them. He stares at the metal bangle that was Harmony's token. He runs his fingers over the district emblem engraved on the side.

She was selfless. Giving away piles of money to the citizens of 10. Donating to orphanages, people in need, struggling businesses. Never asking for anything in return. And now, she's gone. Ripped away from Callum's life forever. Even if he did survive this game, by the time he got back to District 10, Harmony would be 6 feet deep. He'd never see her again. Never hear her laugh. The gleam in her eyes. The last thing he saw of her was her cold pale body as the hovercraft yanked it from the arena. That is the last memory he has of her.

Callum can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He failed her. He had one task, to protect her from danger and he couldn't do that. He let her down. Her friends down. He failed.

Claudie watches from below as the male slides the bangle along his hands. Not moving...He hasn't moved in hours. She steps closer, deciding what to do. Kill him or leave him.

* * *

Arena:

Temp: 38C (100F)

Wind: 16km/H

Humidity: 100%

Maximus and Lexington are fishing.

Sebastian and Alyss are out hunting for food.

Claudie is expanding her territory.

Duncan is treating Mercedes knife wound.

Rivera is moving through the arena.

Raelynn is collecting water.

Hayley is trying to figure out what her sponsor gift is.

Callum has fallen asleep after crying.

Laura is moving through the jungle.

Simeon has set up camp for the night.

* * *

 **Sebastian Runne, 52, District 2 / Alyss Runne, 52, District 2**

Sebastian returns to the small hut they constructed our of branches and leaves. Another one of the hybrid possum rat creatures in his arms.

"Final 13," Alyss mumbles.

"Almost halfway there," Sebastian says.

"Just 12 more need to go..." Alyss says, distantly. She knows one of them will have to die. The thought plagued her mind in the Capitol and now it is almost all she can think about. She has tried everything. Spending time walking around but her mind goes back to one of them dying. She thinks of her children but then how they will only have one parent after this if they are lucky. Her marriage and how the other will mourn the death of their loved one.

"12 more to go," Sebastian says a bit more hopeful. She will win, he thinks, she will be the one to go home.

Alyss looks up at Sebastian, giving him a kiss, knowing he will be the one to return home to their children.

The anthem plays, the sky lights up with the faces of the dead. Alyss and Sebastian prepare themselves to see which of their friends didn't make it.

* * *

 **So, if you hadn't guessed, this arena is really action packed. There is so much going on which makes it hard to focus on the slow moments of tributes that make us love them. But as tributes die off, there is more spare time to fill so as the chapters continue we will be seeing more of the development of tributes.**

 **Another few dead. What do you think of those who passed and the ones still alive?**


	31. Statistics Day 2

Day 2 yielded 4 deaths, 1 tribute injured, 1 alliance formed.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

13

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1

Male - Maximus Lexington, 40, 6'5, 245 lbs - 3-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2

Female - Alyss Runne, 52, 6'0, 136 lbs - 11-1

Male - Sebastian Runne, 52, 6'2, 190 lbs - 7-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 4

Female - Lea Mistgrove, 19, 5'5, 129 lbs - 2-1 (3 kills)

* * *

District 5

Female - Claudie Watts, 37, 5'5, 109 lbs - 4-1 (1 kill)

Male - Duncan Dockley, 37, 5'9, 186 lbs - 100-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 6

Female - Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, 5'3, 147 lbs - 78-1 (1 kill / Injured)

* * *

District 7

Female - Rivera Sokanon, 58, 5'4, 110 lbs - 19-1

* * *

District 8

Female - Raelynn Howell, 34, 5'9, 117 lbs - 13-1

* * *

District 9

Female - Hayley Rowan, 47, 5'11, 136 lbs - 6-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 10

Male - Callum Andrews, 21, 6'4, 205 lbs - 14-1

* * *

District 11

Female - Laura Grace, 16, 5'8, 138 lbs - 9-1 (1 kill)

Male - Simeon Peladon, 91, 5'4, 130 lbs - 79-1

* * *

 **PLACEMENTS:**

 ***Bloodbath***

24th - Stevie Silva-Mendez, 27, District 4, Explosive impact - killed by Claudie (District 5 female) - lasted -1 second.

23rd - Milos Rayne, 28, District 8, Heart punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 46 seconds.

22nd - Naomi Zech, 47, District 3, Internal bleeding - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 1 minute, 21 seconds.

21st - Anastasia Winterbourne, 26, District 1, Bled to death - killed by Hayley (District 9 female) - lasted 1 minute, 40 seconds.

20th - Link Cutthorn, 61, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by Jack (District 12 male) - lasted 3 minutes, 26 seconds.

19th - Jack Coal, 26, District 12, Neck snapped - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 4 minutes, 1 second.

 ***Day 1***

18th - Verizon Belmont, 30, District 3, Poisoned - killed by Laura (District 11 female) - lasted 5 hours, 17 minutes, 35 seconds.

 ***Day 2***

17th - Harmony Winterhaze, 17, District 10, Blunt force trauma - killed by Hail (Section 5) - lasted 12 hours, 11 minutes, 20 seconds.

16th - Daniel Cramer, 21, District 9, Lungs Punctured - killed by Tidal Wave (Section 10) - lasted 17 hours, 32 minutes, 15 seconds.

15th - Sarah Jane, 26, District 12, Bled to death - killed by Mercedes (District 6 female) - lasted 19 hours, 22 minutes, 50 seconds.

14th - Cypress Darrow, 22, District 7, Multiple organs punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 20 hours, 16 minutes, 24 seconds.

* * *

 **DISTRICT PLACEMENTS.**

12th - District 3 - Best Placement - 18th.

11th - District 12 - Best Placement - 15th.


	32. Night 2

**Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, District 6 / Duncan Dockley, 37, District 5**

"Did I ever tell you about my husband?" Mercedes mumbles. "He was a kind man. So sweet and full of life."

"Ssh," Duncan rubs Mercedes' forehead, "you lost too much blood."

"I am not babbling on from blood loss," Mercedes says, "I'm asking you if I talked about my husband."

"You should rest though."

"I can rest when I'm dead," Mercedes mutters, "probably not too long till it happens so I mind as well use up what little time I got."

Duncan checks the bandages on her back. Not really proper bandages, more so the sleeves to Duncan's suit wrapped over the cut. "You can pull through."

"I might enjoy life but I know when I've been beaten," Mercedes says.

"Sponsors could be sent," Duncan says.

"Not well I am with you," Mercedes blurts out. Silence follows. Duncan doesn't want to be the reason she dies. "It's true but I doubt I'd get much for sponsors on my own either...If I'm gonna die, I appreciate the company."

"You won't die, least not tonight." Duncan taps into a tree. Mercedes was smart, figuring out the trees had something off about them and to cut one open and see. They were granted water with it. Water he now uses to wash the blood from her back.

Mercedes grins. "It's funny, seeing how people change when they have kids."

"Change?"

"You were a scrawny little shit when you first one. Bankrupt the Capitol and that gave you something to gloat about back home. Heck, if you entered back into the games when you were 18 or 19, you probably wouldn't have even tried to help me when you saw those two ladies attacking. But now, look at you. Kind, sweet, hopeful...You could lay off the treats though."

"It's child -"

"Hate when fathers use their children as an excuse to let themselves go. You know, my husband and I had kids and he still did sit-ups every day and every night. Said it was so one day he could carry me to the stars." Mercedes laughs. "what are your kids like?"

"Stubborn, challenge me every step of the way."

"So they are like every child."

"But I don't know if I'm doing them justice."

"So you are like every father." Mercedes grins.

Duncan is silent for a few seconds. "My eldest...Hector, he is with another man. I love him with all my heart and nothing he ever does will change how I feel about him...But I just don't understand it. I don't get how people can choose to be with someone who they aren't supposed to."

"In the districts, we aren't supposed to kill. But look at us." Mercedes says.

"Well, we didn't choose this."

"That Sarah bitch volunteered."

"Most of us didn't choose this."

"Bad example," Mercedes huffs, "It's hard. Our children test us in every way imaginable. They keep us on our toes and help us grow even as we get old and wither away...You are a good father. You are there for your children. they are testing you and pushing you but you still worry about them, love them, protect them. Our children do things we don't understand or we might not be able to accept but as parents, we stand beside them. They know what is right for their lives. Your son knows you love him. He knows you're trying to accept what he chooses in life...You're a good father."

* * *

 **Lea Mistgrove, 19, District 4 / Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1**

The waves gently lap over the rocks. A sound Lea has heard so much back in District 4. The sounds of home. The place that she misses so dearly and will return to. She shuts her eyes, thinking of being at the beach. The waves, seagulls, the setting sun on the ocean. imagining it so vividly. Like she is there.

Slowly, Lea drifts off, thinking of her home.

The figure shifts from the treeline. Quietly making its way to one of the spokes. For a moment, the tribute stops, watching the two careers who sleep at the cornucopia. But then, carefully and cautiously, the tribute begins to move along the spoke to the island.

Raelynn stops at the edge of the island. She observes them, making sure they are truly asleep and this isn't just a trick. Maximus snoring. Lea not even moving. Raelynn moves to the cornucopia. The insides still stuffed full with a collection of lethal weapons. Her fingers wrapping around the handle of a spear and pulling it from the crate that holds the weapon up.

Now is her chance. She can get rid of the careers. Raelynn lifts the spear.

Boom!

The cannon instantly wakes Maximus. He shoots up, weapon ready. The sickening sound of metal leaving flesh filling his ears. He turns, seeing Raelynn standing over Lea. A deep hole in Lea's chest.

For a moment the two are silent. Maximus in shock, Raelynn calculating whether to attack or flee. She stands no chance face to face with someone of Maximus's size.

Raelynn bolts right for the nearest spoke. She gives it everything she has but the hands wrap around her, throwing her into the water. She lets out a scream but her mouth fills with the sea as her body plunges into the waves.

Her hands push through the water, propelling her body up. Her face just breaking out of the surface.

"No!"

CRK!

Boom!

* * *

 **Rivera Sokanon, 58, District 7**

Rivera watches from the safety of the jungle as the hovercraft reaches down with its claw. The bodies of Lea and Raelynn lifted up into the craft before it flies off.

Once the craft is gone, Maximus stumbles to the cornucopia and slumps down on the crate. His face in his hands.

Should she pick him off? Well he is tired and alone. No. that is what Raelynn thought. That she could rid the arena of the careers and now she is being taken to the Capitol in a casket.

Rivera sinks back into the woods, watching Maximus.

* * *

Arena:

Temp: 32 C (90F)

Wind: 10km/H

Humidity: 100%

Maximus is sitting at the cornucopia.

Sebastian and Alyss are asleep.

Claudie is observing Callum as he cries.

Duncan is on watch well Mercedes sleeps.

Rivera is watching around her.

Hayley has fallen asleep.

Laura is drinking water.

Simeon is asleep.

* * *

 **Simeon Peladon, 92, District 11**

The creaking of a branch wakes Simeon. At least it is not another cannon but still, the sound brings on shivers. The constant paranoia of being hunted.

He rubs his eyes when the movement stops him from laying back down. Big, furry, up high. Simeon squints, making out the creature...A monkey. Larger than he has ever seen. Bright red face with a strong body.

The brush moves and Simeon glances to see another...And another...and another. All around him the monkeys emerge from the jungle. Surrounding Simeon from every angle. Mutts, without a doubt.

"So this is how it ends," Simeon mumbles. "I can't wait to see my sister..."

Simeon lays back down. He watches the night sky, the stars, the moon. Then, slowly, closes his eyes.

Boom!

* * *

 **Another few down. What do you think?**


	33. Day 3 Morning

**Duncan Dockley, 37, District 5 / Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, District 6**

The sun crests over the curved horizon of the arena. Yellows and oranges fade off to blue. Pinkish clouds hover so silently, like splatters of paint dropped onto a canvas.

Duncan holds onto Mercedes' hands. Their frail, thin, distorted from arthritis that only got worse. Her breath wheezy, shallow.

"I made it," Mercedes gasps.

"I told you, you wouldn't die tonight," Duncan replies.

"It's beautiful." Mercedes eyes gloss over with tears. Streaming down her cheeks. "You see this Otto? Do you see this?"

Duncan hesitates for a moment. Otto? It doesn't take him long to realize why she calls him that. She is too far gone. Hallucinating from pain and blood loss. No Capitol person would bother sending medicine now. "Yes, I see it," Duncan's voice cracking as he holds back his emotions. He knew Mercedes, maybe not friends with her, but they talked, drank together, laughed. He saved her life and with that, he realized they would have been close if they talked more before the games.

"I want a closer look," Mercedes says. She tries to push her weakened body up but pain shoots through her back.

"Here, I got you." Duncan wraps his arms around her. Feeling her tremble, the muscles tensing. The two hobble out from under their tree till they stand in direct sunlight. The leaves rustling around them from the wind.

"You should lay down." Duncan helps Mercedes down. she doesn't object and follows Duncan's guide.

"Remember the hill by our house...In the morning, the sun would be perfect. We'd set up a blanket and lay there, watching as it rose over the trees. Sometimes, we'd bring the kids. They'd play tag or..." Mercedes smiles through the tears. "...Dig in mud or logs. God, they were weird when they were young."

"I remember," Duncan mumbles.

Mercedes squeezes Duncan's hand and looks at him. "No, you don't...But that's okay. I just wanted the thought of being with my husband again...Thank you."

Mercedes shakes, crying harder as she looks at the rising sun. "I don't want to die...I'm scared."

Duncan pulls her close. Wrapping his arms around her. Mercedes does the same. Her hands digging into his back so hard, they might bleed. Her face resting on his shoulder so her eyes can still witness the sunrise. The colour blurring with the tears that well in her eyes.

Duncan holds her. Hearing her wheeze...Gasp...Gasp again. Her grip tightening as she struggles to breathe. The blood in her lungs making it too difficult, her body given out.

Mercedes keeps her eyes at the sun. Gasping for air. Squeezing onto Duncan. A person who was so kind to give her company during her death. She stares...Gasps...Cries...

Boom!

* * *

 **Laura Grace, 16, District 11**

Laura watches as the hovercraft flies overhead, lowering to a patch of jungle not far from where she stands now. Someone is that way.

She begins to run over who is still alive. Maximus is by the cornucopia. the two from 2, they could be anywhere. Same with both from 5. For all she knows, the person who just died walked into one of Claudie's traps or got taken out by Hayley's brutality. She saw how easy killing came to her in Hayley's last games.

It is too dangerous. Better to move away from the death than towards it. Laura starts heading west.

* * *

 **Callum Andrews, 21, District 10**

Callum shambles through the woods. He is better than he was before. Finally getting down from the tree, his tears ceasing but it might be due to dehydration rather than getting over the death of Harmony. The thought of his son now being the only thing that is keeping him going.

He uses his weapon to puncture a hole in the side of the tree, water spilling out...That was the only good thing the hail brought, knowledge. The ice pieces slamming into the trees, puncturing holes that had water pour out.

Callum just stares at the pouring water. These games...They take everything! In the 71st Hunger Games, he had to see his three allies. People he grew close to, enjoyed, was friends with...He had to watch them die in front of him with nothing he could do. Now, he has had to watch Harmony, someone who depended on him, die. All because he failed her! If he returns he will have to confront her friends, her mother, father, her brother with the shame of letting them all down. Just like he had to stand on the stage in front of the families of his allies and give a speech about how well they died so he could be there now!

Callum swings, the knife embedding in the side of the tree. He yanks it out, slams the blade in again.

"Aaah!" Callum yells as he hits the tree over and over again. Hacking at the rubber limbs, water spilling into the ground, chunks flying through the air. He screams, not caring who hears. He just needs it out. The pain, the frustration, the agony of seeing her bloodshot eyes staring emptily at him.

It takes a few minutes but he exhausts himself. It's been almost a day without food or water and it has taken its toll. He collapses onto his knees, his head against the tree.

Claudie stares at Callum in his state. Having been following him since she found him, waiting for a chance to strike. He has weapons made of steel. She has a knife but that is no contender against someone as strong as him with a weapon. Waiting for him to sleep was almost impossible. He just cried or else stared at the sky. But this, right now, it could be her chance...If she didn't understand.

The loss of someone you love, it is something Claudie has had to live every day. Seeing her ex-husband loving another woman. Their smiles. The dates. The happiness. Well Claudie is brushed off into the dark corner, left to watch from a safe distance at the man she yearns for seeks out another woman. Never to return to her.

Claudie lowers her knife. No, not now. She will leave him be well he grieves. It isn't right for her to kill him well he mourns his friend's death cause she understands what it is like.

* * *

Arena:

Temp: 38C (100F)

Wind: 24km/H

Humidity: 100%

Maximus is still at the cornucopia trying his hand at fishing.

Sebastian and Alyss are standing in the jungle.

Claudie is following Callum who is on the move again.

Duncan is resting near a tree.

Rivera is gathering nuts.

Hayley is in a tree.

Laura is continuing her walk.

* * *

 **Sebastian Runne, 52, District 2 / Alyss Runne, 52, District 2**

The ground shakes, a rumbling filling the air. The wave bursts from the jungle, rolling down the slant of the arena and crashing onto the beach.

Sebastian and Alyss stand, mere feet from where it began yet dry as a rock. Sebastian steps forward but Alyss stops him.

"Check first," she says, "forcefield that strong can kill you."

Alyss grabs a branch and tosses it. The branch hits the ground, passing through the area where the forcefield once was.

With the field now gone, Alyss and Sebastian hurry to the section where the wave just hit. Cupping their hands into the freshly wet ground, slurping up the water that floods the forest floor. They fill large leaves, sewn in the shape of bowls, for later.

"This was smart," Sebastian says, "Now I know where the kids get their brains."

Alyss just chuckles. He compliments her any chance he gets. It was sweet. "And I know where they got their big noses from."

* * *

 **Only one more tribute has to die till we reach the family interivews. I will not be writing family interviews but if you wish, you can write and send me an interview. The interview can be with any family members of the tribute but is limited to 3 questions.**

 **There will not be an update tomorrow, to give each person time to submit an interview. You have 48 hours to send in your tributes interview if you want to do it. Again, this is optional but can give readers more insight to your tribute.**

 **Thank you!**


	34. Day 3 Afternoon

**Laura Grace, 16, District 11**

Laura chugs down mouthfuls of the warm water that pours from the side of the large tree. It has been nearly a day since she has seen any tributes, a sign that the number is quickly dwindling. The cannons aren't as frequent either. Sparsing out. But still, she was in the final 9 now in just 3 days, another day or two and these games will likely come to a conclusion.

Once she has had her fill, Laura climbs back up to the slimming branches. Hoping from tree to tree like she has done so many times back in District 11. Not bothering to climb back down to the ground and move onto the next. A skill so many inhabitants of District 11 have become equipped at. Now, it is one of her greatest weapons in the arena. Not many tributes could climb let along move along without touching the ground. Made hunting them easier as well. If they can't reach her than they can't kill her.

A few worried her though. Once that could kill from a distance. The girl from 5 with her traps, Maximus who is able to throw spears, Hayley and her skills with long-range weapons. But the rest were easy pickings. Something Laura didn't want to do, who would like killing? But it was necessary for her to live.

She continues to move, keeping her eyes out for any other tributes.

* * *

 **Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1**

Maximus hears the rustling of the trees. This is far too big for the normal small animals he has seen. This is a tribute.

He grabs a nearby spear, heading down a spoke. The tributes must see that he is the last career stationed at the cornucopia, the only safe spot in the entire arena. Faced with two options, stay in the jungle with danger or face off against Maximus for safety. A king of the hill situation. Maximus readies the spear. He is barely surviving as is, he will not be driven into the jungle. And he will not die on his daughter.

The leaves shift, the figure moving through the dense jungle, revealing itself. Duncan.

"Woah!" Duncan hollers as he sees the spear hoisted above him.

"You're still alive?" Maximus says a little too harshly.

"Thanks for believing in me," Duncan mutters.

Maximus lowers the spear. There is no way he could bring himself to killing Duncan. In all honesty, he had hoped another tribute or the jungle would take him out. Jack was close to killing Duncan if Maximus had not intervened. Something he only did because Maximus wasn't sure if he'd be able to run past Duncan being killed and not dwell on it for the rest of his life.

"Lea?" Duncan asks.

"Gone," Maximus says.

"I thought she'd be the one to win," Duncan says.

"I think most of the people in the Capitol thought she would too."

Duncan nods his head. "Probably didn't expect me to make it this far either." He walks past Maximus, onto the large spoke towards the cornucopia.

Maximus checks the jungle to make sure there were no followers before heading that way too. Duncan plops into the shade of the cornucopia, closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Maximus asks.

"Obviously," Duncan responds, "was up all night helping..." He trails off, not wanting to talk about it.

Maximus sits on a crate. Not bothering to press Duncan to continue the sentence. He knows how it is to lose someone, even seeing someone who you did not know die can be tough for a lot of people.

Boom!

Maximus and Duncan perk up at the cannon. The hovercraft flies directly above them, lowering into the jungle not far.

* * *

 **Callum Andrews, 21, District 10**

The metal clasps of the hovercraft rap around Rivera who lays motionless against a tree. A wooden spike deep into her chest. It gentle pulls her free and brings her up into the craft before flying off.

Callum stands mere feet from where the body laid. Standing motionless. His thoughts split between the moments he stumbled upon Rivera. How she went to go attack him only for a trip wire to slice and a branch with a spike at the end to swing out of a bush and embed itself into Rivera. As well as knowing who is responsible. Claudie.

Claudie was territorial in her games. Never confronting tributes. Always building traps and expanding her rule over the arena. Basically creating a minefield of lethal contraptions that could kill you in seconds.

It meant that if Rivera got taken out by one of them, Callum could do. That he stands directly in the minefield.

He looks down at the seemingly harmless piles of sticks, leaves, and moss. How is he going to get out of this area? Without knowing where to step or even what direction is safer, he makes for an easy target. He watches in every direction, trying to find a shred of evidence when he sees two eyes peeking out from leaves.

"I don't want to fight," Callum mumbles as he raises his hands in the air.

"I don't fight," Claudie mumbles.

"Your traps do that for you," Callum says.

No response. He is right.

"I think we can help each other," Callum says, "You can help me get out of here and I can protect you."

"I don't...I don't need to...protected..." Claudie speaks, "I just need to return...Return home."

"I can help with that."

"You can't," Claudie says, "everyone wants the same...They kill for it...I can't believe you...You kill for it too."

"I haven't killed anyone though," Callum assures her.

"Doesn't mean you won't...I have a husband, ex-husband. I want..." Claudie goes quiet, trailing off.

"To see him again." Callum says, "I have a family too. A child."

"I'm sorry," Claudie says before she vanishes between the layers of leaves.

"Wait! Claudie please!" Callum hollers. He wants to take a step but it could mean death. Leaving him effectively trapped.

* * *

 **Hayley Rowan, 47, District 9**

Hayley hears the anthem of the Capitol and looks up at the sky to see the faces of people who did not make it. The female from 4, along with the females from 6, 7, and 8. Then the male from District 11.

She leans back in her tree, wrapping herself in moss and branches. The poison frogs only lethal if you touch them. They were effective at keeping tributes away so why not stay? It meant safety and having protection against the frogs was easy. Just covering herself in moss was enough to make sure she is safe.

she places some on her eyes, the last piece in place she relaxes to fall asleep.

* * *

 **We are now at the final 8, the family interviews will be posted at the next update.**

 **So, any predictions on who you think will win?**


	35. Statistics Day 3

Day 3 yielded 5 deaths.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

8

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1

Male - Maximus Lexington, 40, 6'5, 245 lbs - 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 2

Female - Alyss Runne, 52, 6'0, 136 lbs - 10-1

Male - Sebastian Runne, 52, 6'2, 190 lbs - 7-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 5

Female - Claudie Watts, 37, 5'5, 109 lbs - 3-1 (2 kills)

Male - Duncan Dockley, 37, 5'9, 185 lbs - 100-1

* * *

District 9

Female - Hayley Rowan, 47, 5'11, 136 lbs - 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 10

Male - Callum Andrews, 21, 6'4, 203 lbs - 20-1

* * *

District 11

Female - Laura Grace, 16, 5'8, 137 lbs - 8-1 (1 kill)

* * *

 **PLACEMENTS:**

 ***Bloodbath***

24th - Stevie Silva-Mendez, 27, District 4, Explosive impact - killed by Claudie (District 5 female) - lasted -1 second.

23rd - Milos Rayne, 28, District 8, Heart punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 46 seconds.

22nd - Naomi Zech, 47, District 3, Internal bleeding - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 1 minute, 21 seconds.

21st - Anastasia Winterbourne, 26, District 1, Bled to death - killed by Hayley (District 9 female) - lasted 1 minute, 40 seconds.

20th - Link Cutthorn, 61, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by Jack (District 12 male) - lasted 3 minutes, 26 seconds.

19th - Jack Coal, 26, District 12, Neck snapped - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 4 minutes, 1 second.

 ***Day 1***

18th - Verizon Belmont, 30, District 3, Poisoned - killed by Laura (District 11 female) - lasted 5 hours, 17 minutes, 35 seconds.

 ***Day 2***

17th - Harmony Winterhaze, 17, District 10, Blunt force trauma - killed by Hail (Section 5) - lasted 12 hours, 11 minutes, 20 seconds.

16th - Daniel Cramer, 21, District 9, Lungs Punctured - killed by Tidal Wave (Section 10) - lasted 17 hours, 32 minutes, 15 seconds.

15th - Sarah Jane, 26, District 12, Bled to death - killed by Mercedes (District 6 female) - lasted 19 hours, 22 minutes, 50 seconds.

14th - Cypress Darrow, 22, District 7, Multiple organs punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 20 hours, 16 minutes, 24 seconds.

 ***Day 3***

13th - Lea Mistgrove, 19, District 4, Heart punctured - killed by Raelynn (District 8 female) - lasted 1 day, 9 hours, 42 minutes, 8 seconds.

12th - Raelynn Howell, 34, District 8, Neck snapped - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 1 day, 9 hours, 42 minutes, 39 seconds.

11th - Simeon Peladon, 97, District 11, Internal bleeding - killed by Monkeys (Section 3) - lasted 1 day, 11 hours, 18 minutes, 0 seconds.

10th - Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, District 6, Blood loss - killed by Sarah (District 12 female) - lasted 1 day, 15 hours, 33 minutes, 6 seconds.

9th - Rivera Sokanon, 58, District 7, Lungs punctured - killed by Claudie (District 5 female) - lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 9 minutes, 53 seconds.

* * *

 **DISTRICT PLACEMENTS.**

12th - District 3 - Best Placement - 18th.

11th - District 12 - Best Placement - 15th.

10th - District 4 - Best Placement - 13th.

9th - District 8 - Best Placement - 12th.

8th - District 6 - Best Placement - 10th.

7th - District 7 - Best Placement - 9th.


	36. Family Interviews

**If you did not submit an interview then your tribute will not have one. I did not write family interviews for anyone, this was 100% optional. Those that submitted, I did grammar checks but other than that, left the interview how you wrote it.**

* * *

 **Maximus Lexington's family, District 1**

"So sweetheart tell us what do you think is going through your father's mind as the finale to the Games approaches." The interviewer starts off.

"Well, I..." Sapphire starts but is interrupted by her Grandmother Mrs. Lexington oblivious to fact that the question wasn't directed towards her.

"Oh I know he has to be just positively thrilled. I'm sure he would've volunteered if hadn't been reaped. Maximus being in the Games have been the time of our lives. I always knew he'd be the special one of my two boys. And very soon I'll get to be the only mother in Panem who can say her boy is the Victor of Victors. I just wish his father was still here to see it."

"And Sapphire what do you think of your father's odds"

"I think his odds of winning are good. But my dad once told me that even best-trained tribute chances aren't greater than the field. So I hope he just keeps playing the Games smart. So it's important that he still stays cautious. When there's still Careers like District 2 and dangerous mutts in the arena. Plus there has been no need to rush anything. This year's Games are moving fast enough already."

"What do you believe is the reason for that"

"It's lethal arena this year and these Victors are all desperate and dangerous. Everyone remaining has killed someone before and many have spouses and kids waiting for them to come home again. But I just need it to be my dad."

"Is there anything you would want to say to him."

"He knows."

* * *

 **Sebastian and Alyss Runne's family, District 2**

The people there are their children, Kaetlyn, Slate, and Mark, who are all in the house when the interviewers come. Slate is making a cake in an effort to keep distracted, Kaetlyn is trying to knit with her mother's needles but is failing miserably, and Mark is watching the Games, cheering on his parents and Maximus.

"Did Seb and Alyss say anything to you when they left?" The interviewer asks.

Kaetlyn responds, "they talked to us about making sure we clean the house and keep on staying fit, and not to mourn too much about them dying." She wipes away a few tears.

"They also told Mark and us not to volunteer." Slate looks at Mark.

"Oh please, if they make it back, they can stop me. The only thing that they really said is I love you." Mark replies.

"Any favourites other than your parents in the Games? Anyone you're close to?"

"I've admired Rivera for years, and we all know Maximus, Anastasia, Lea..." Kaetlyn begins to trail off.

Slate picks up the silence. "Callum has a good chance if he can manage to bounce back and get ready to fight. I like Claudie as well. She seems like an interesting person."

"Maximus all the way." Mark grins. "He's probably taking home the victory if our parents don't come back. The others might have won their games, but they don't have the fierceness that a career has. Maximus, Mom and Dad are the only ones who will win."

"Shut up, Mark! You'll jinx it!" Kaetlyn yells, "remember what happened when you said Dad wouldn't be reaped as well?

"There's no such thing as jinxes! You shut up!" Mark yells back.

Slate whispers fiercely, "no, you're the idiot here. Shut your mouth and get ready for the cameras. We're trying to impress the nation on how Mom and Dad are great! So, shut up and just fawn to the cameras!"

"What do you think their chances are at winning? And who would win?"

"I don't want to answer that." Kaetlyn mumbles.

Slate chimes in, "Me neither."

"Dad unless he dies in one of the clocks." Mark says, "Mom is too smart to die in those. They're likely going to the finale together."

"How dare you favourite one of our parents! Both of them are equally precious to us!" Kaetlyn screams.

"Oh, please." Mark brushes her off. "You know that you want Mom to come home so that you don't have to cook some more. A man who marries you is going out for dinner every night."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Slate interrupts.

Smoke begins to bellow from the kitchen. Kaetlyn gets up and storms off. Slate saying that they have to cut the interview short.

* * *

 **Hayley Rowan's family, District 9**

How did it feel when you found out she was going to the games once again? "

Hayley's family is sitting un the living room. Her parents and 3 younger brothers: Garth, Fernir and Brandon.

The mother "to say it broke us would be an understatement. Last year was Brandon's last reaping so we thought our family was finally safe.. And then they just take her away like that!.."

"But she can make it!" Garth interrupts before his mother breaks down. "she won before and she can do it again. Our sister is tough. I still remember how we used to wrestle back when we were kids. I can assure you, you don't want to be on the wrong end of her left hook." he cracks a sad smile along with his brothers.

"Oh, I bet. After all, she is known for her brutality during her first games." says the interviewer " yet she always maintained a smile on her face... How did that affect your family?"

The air becomes tense after this question. It clearly affects all of them.

Fernir is the one to respond this time. "that was 8 years ago. We've moved past it... At first, it was... Well... A shock. I couldn't understand how she could act like everything was fine after all that happened. We could barely look each other in the eye..." he looks guilty but is able to maintain composure. " but I get it now. I just wish I had told her sooner. I don't care what she has to do come home. We can't lose Hayley"

Hayley's mother starts crying while Garth hugs her. her Father remains silent and so does Brandon.

"But we are getting close to the final 8. Every day she is closer coming home."

"She is. We just hope she can be the final one"

* * *

 **Callum Andrew's family, District 10**

"Why is Callum so torn with Harmony's death deep down?"

Maise takes a moment to answer. Coddling her and Callum's son, AJ. "I've known him since we were both 13, childhood sweethearts. I know exactly why he feels like this, he feels he has let absolutely everyone else down. Me and AJ, his parents, Harmony's family. Anybody watching could see that he made sure Harmony was cared for before he even thought about his own well being. She was too young, too gentle, so alike and now that she is gone, he feels like it was him who caused the hail, no one else. That's why he is taking his fury out on trees in the arena, he does so much for everyone else that he hasn't got no one to care or protect for in that arena, his friends are dying left right and center around him. Only one person can care so much, that's why I love him. "

"Why does he deserve to win and return home victorious?"

"Out of everyone left in that horror of an arena, Callum is the only one has a real, true heart, he wouldn't sit around and watch innocent people, his friends die. He knows as well as everyone that there is only one victor, but he only killed one person in his last games and that was to get home to his family. He wouldn't dream of killing his friends he has known for years. That is why he deserves to win, he is not as evil or twisted as some of the people in there, even that woman from district 5 can see that she had the chance to kill him but didn't because she could see he was hurting and is a good person inside and outside."

"Why does he care so much?"

"He is so selfless, he is never satisfied until everybody else is happy and cared for, he always makes sure that I am coping with our beautiful baby AJ. He never asks for anything in return, every month he donates lumps of money to the poorer families of District 10. He never wishes for anything awful to happen to anyone else. His heart is so content and I think he proves that with his relationships with the people around him. He never makes time for himself, he works so hard. The reason he cares so much? Because he wants the best for everyone else and thrives for everyone else's happiness, rather than his own. "

* * *

 **Laura Grace's family, District 11**

"Now for Laura Grace from District 11! She is our most recent victor, having to go to the games twice in a row! Even if she doesn't win, her name will go down in history! Let's begin with her parents. Hello, you are Laura's parents?"

Her mom, April, answered, "Yes. We are super proud of our baby for making it so far. Please fight hard and come back to mommy!" She directed that last part to the camera. Laura's dad, John, chimed in, "We love you, Laura! Please come home!" John's face showed the toll the two consecutive games have had on him.

"Now for Laura's sister, Sarah! Hello Sarah, how are you? Anything you want to say?"

Sarah's face showed enormous maturity, especially considering she is only ten. "Laura, I know you can do this. You continue to amaze us all every day. Please, come back." She whispers the last part.

"Okay..., now for the only other female District 11 Victor, the victor of the 30th Games, June Wilson! Anything you want to say about Laura, or a message to her?"

June thought and decided to make it very clear to the Capitol the pain they had forced onto all of the Victors, especially Laura. "I consider Laura to be my closest friend. I didn't get to know her for long, but we went through many hardships together. We comforted each other after nightmares, I was the one who taught her how to get focused on her surroundings to escape the dreams. This hasn't been easy on Laura, or any of the other victors. While we may not all carry visible scars, we all have numerous scars. Now to Laura, I want to say that I miss you terribly, and I hope you can get home safely. You're doing amazing, and everyone back at District 11 is cheering for you!"

The TV announcer seems lost for words, then seems to be gestured to by someone behind the camera to wrap up now. "Those were Laura Grace's family and friends! Maybe Laura will be the first consecutive winner of the Games ever! This has been the Hunger Games Interviews, good night!" The camera quickly was shut off.


	37. Night 3

**Alyss Runne, 52, District 2 / Sebastian Runne, 52, District 2.**

The embers of the fire spark up into the chilling air. The frost that covers everything is a fire deterrent, whatever wasn't burning when this section was activated will not catch ablaze.

Sebastian and Alyss figured they mind as well stay in this section. They survived it on the first night and knew how to keep alive. Who knows what they would face in other parts of the arena? Least with this one, they were ready. Building a ring of fire before it was activated to keep them from freezing to death in the extreme cold that took over the entire area.

Just mere feet from their camp was lush green forest, free from the cold. The tidal wave section. The first day, Sebastian and Alyss rushed towards it but lucky for them the wave got activated just before they cross the invisible barrier that separates the sections. The invisible force field was up and they saw why. The giant wave of water that rolled through the section. The water that followed. Since then they stay close by. Twice a day walking over to collect the water or to hunt. The section on the opposite side never seemed to have animals, only the bodies of them. The wave brought in a number of birds though who also drank up what was left of the wave.

Alyss glances over at the jungle. What is keeping Sebastian? He should have been back by now. It's getting late.

She scootches closer to the flames. The air cold and nipping at her skin. Even with the massive fires around camp, it was barely enough to keep her warm. Usually, Sebastian cuddled up to her and that is what made her warm. But there is still no sign of him and he has been hunting for over two hours.

There is a cracking sound. The branches, the leaves, they begin to break out of the mould formed by the ice. It's warming up, quickly. The last few minutes of this section coming to its end. But that would mean the tidal wave...

"Sebastian!" Alyss screams.

No response.

She gets up, tempted to run for the jungle but the section is still activated. If she was to leave the safety of the camp now, her feet would freeze to the ground and she'd be dead within the minute. No, she is trapped by the cold air.

"Sebastian!" Alyss screams.

"Alyss!" The voice echoes through the thick trees.

Her heart flutters at the sound. He is close. "Run!" She hollers.

For a moment, there is nothing but then the branches move, the leaves rustle. Sebastian breaks out from the thick brush and barrels towards Alyss. A vine of meaty birds wrapped around his waist. He is feet from camp when he slams into something, coming to a halt...The forcefield.

"No!" Alyss screams as her heart sinks. Her section has ended, the tidal wave section has been activated. "No!" She runs to Sebastian, meeting the same forcefield he had run into. She forms a fist and begins to pound against the wall. Over and over and over again. Her knuckles splitting open. Blood sticking to the forcefield.

"Alyss," Sebastian mumbles.

"No," Alyss cries out.

"Alyss, you can't..."

"I can!" She screams.

"Alyss, stop it!" Sebastian says firmly.

Alyss collapses to her knees. Blood dripping from her hand. Tears pooling in her eyes. Already she can hear the rumbling of the water as it builds up. The ground vibrating. There is nothing she can do. She can't even hold him one last time.

Slowly, she raises her head. Her eyes meeting his. Their hands raising up, touching the forcefield.

"You're going to win," Sebastian says. He forces a smile despite the tears. "You will go home...See our children again. You will be a great mom. And-and the grandchildren...You will see them again."

This is too much. Alyss breaks down. Her throat almost hurting from the sobs. Her body tense. Her vision blurry from the tears. She can't form words. Only a primal cry escapes her lips.

The ground begins to shake. The sound of trees bending and snapping filling the air. Air rushing forward, blowing through Sebastian's hair and making the trees sway. It's close.

Sebastian forces a smile. "I love you."

"I...Love you...Too," Alyss cries.

She leans forward, resting her head against the wall. Sebastian closes his eyes, doing the same. His body shaking, a knot in his belly, everything telling him to run. And then he feels it. The water, the wave, it engulfs him and sweeps him away.

Boom!

"Aaaahhhh!" Alyss screams as she hears the cannon. Her heart seeming to rip apart at the very sound. Everything in her is pain. It hurts. Everything. It's all agony.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late updates. I am in the process of moving so will be busy with that for a bit and won't be updating as often as before. But only 7 tributes remain. Any predictions on wins?**


	38. Day 4 Morning

**Callum Andrews, 21, District 10**

CRUNCH!

The leaves crackle, the stick shifting through the bulk, no tripwire. Callum pulls the stick back, inching a little forward to the area he has now deemed safe and then pushes the stick forward again.

It has been hours but he has already tripped two traps. One that dropped into a pit below and another that made a large spike fall from the tree above. Both would have easily killed him.

h has noticed a pattern. On that is only more daunting. Claudie was smart because the hail would trip all her traps, making them useless within an hour. So she has figured out the edges of the section and placed a majority of her traps near the ends of the section, leaving the centre relatively bare.

Callum hits a trip line and suddenly a large log swings out from behind a tree, spikes on the end. Callum freezes, the log smashing into the tree next to him.

"That was close," Claudie mumbles from some tree up above.

"We can work together," Callum says.

"There is only...Seven...Seven people. This time is time for alliances to break." Claudie seems to drift off to some memory.

"I'm loyal," Callum says.

"I was too...But then he broke me..."

* * *

 **Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1 / Duncan Dockley, 37, District 5**

The spearhead pushes through the body of the fish. Duncan yanks the fish up out of the water and rests it on the hard rocky surface of the island.

"Where did you learn how to fish?" Maximus asks.

"Some of us have kids who aren't so behaved." Duncan chuckles. "Quick reflexes from raising kids who were a bit too adventurous."

"They take after their father then." Maximus smiles.

"You kidding? My ass would be sitting in my chair all day if I could. I am about as adventurous as a slug."

"Probably as slow moving as one too," Maximus says.

"It's a lifestyle," Duncan says. "Not all of us can be hulking eye candy."

"Please." Maximus brushes it off.

"You don't think? Why are you so popular then? Because I've been friends with you for years and I can tell you it isn't for your personality."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Why you think I've been sleeping so much? I can help but pass out when you talk," Duncan says.

"Sorry," Maximus says, "I forgot that you are the next Ceaser Flickerman."

"Pff, I'm better than Ceaser. In a whole new league of my own full of awesomeness."

"I'm sure." Maximus chuckles. "We should get moving. The wave will probably hit again soon."

Duncan looks up at the sun. "Yea, I'd say so."

* * *

 **Alyss Runne, 52, District 2 / Hayley Rowan, 27, District 9**

"Aah!" Alyss hollers.

Hayley staggers forward. Her left shoulder dripping with blood. Her uniform stained with the red liquid from when Alyss stabbed her. Hayley hadn't even known Alyss was around, she was investigating the hut when Alyss leaped out and attacked. Now, there was no turning back. The two women were locked in a fight and there was no calling for peace.

Alyss pushes off the tree she leans against and swings her knife. Hayley leaps back, hearing the metal slice through the moist air.

Hayley lunges forward, grabbing Alyss by the waist and lifting the tribute up into the air before slamming her down into the ground. A loud THUD following the impact.

GSH! Alyss sends the knife right into Hayley's thigh. Ripping it out with a thick trickle of blood.

With her good foot, Hayley kicks. Her boot meeting Alyss's face and knocking her head back in a sickening fashion. Red spewing from Alyss's mouth as she coughs up globs of spit.

Hayley has a chance to finish Alyss but doesn't take it. She is ready, breathing heavy, but stands still. The thought of killing another person, of feeling the shame from her family again for coming back a murderer. She won't have it. She'll defend herself but killing is the last thing she wants to do.

Alyss stumbles to her feet. The world spinning. The metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth. It's hard to keep her balance but she manages. Then, she faces Hayley. Seeing her ready to continue the fight. Alyss grips her knife and swings. Hayley dodges the attack and pushes Alyss away.

Alyss stumbles back, slamming into a tree.

CRK!

"Aah!" The gasp escapes Alyss's mouth. She looks down to see the branch sticking through her chest. The pain that shoots through her body. The coldness almost instant...No...This isn't the coldness of her body being fatally injured. She can see the icy breath Hayley lets out.

"We're both dead..." Alyss gasps before she loses her energy. Her eyes slowly come to a shut and her head leans forward. Thinking of Sebastian and her children.

Boom!

Hayley stumbles back. Alyss's limp body laying against the side of the tall tree. The blood still trickling down her body...Wait...It isn't. Hayley gets a closer look to see the blood has begun to freeze. Alyss's uniform having a thin layer of frost on it.

Hayley steps back, feeling the cold on her skin. The trees around her starting to shrivel up as icicles and frost engulfs everything in sight. The ground crunching underneath her feet as ice forms.

The section, it's been activated! Hayley looks around frantically to see the thick lush jungle only mere feet away. That must be the next section. Hayley goes to move but her feet are stuck. The ice causing her boots to stick to the ground.

Hayley frantically undoes the laces to the shoes and slips her feet out. She breaks into a run but only gets a meter before pain shoots up her feet. The ice gripping at her skin. The layer ripping off as Hayley pulls her foot up. She steps down again, the ice gripping to her exposed flesh and muscles. Chunks of the meat ripping from her feet as Hayley continues to move.

"Aaah!" She screams as she keeps moving but the heel bone catches to the ice. Hayley tugs but her balance is lost and she collapses to the ground.

She pushes herself up, screaming. Her suit ripping. The skin on her arms and hands peeling off as she pulls her limps free from the ice. The cold making her muscles seize. Her breath burn. But she continues to push herself. Blood spewing from her body. Chunks of flesh and muscle ripping at every movement. Decorating the icy ground in red, black, and pink.

Hayley collapses. Her body giving out from the cold. Everything burning. The feeling lost in her feet and arms. Still, she tries to push herself forward. Her eyes fixated on the green jungle within her grasp.

Boom!

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. I am in the process of moving so it is been nuts. I leave for my new place today! So I might not have internet for awhile so I will probably not update for another week or so.**

 **But we are now down to the final 5!**


	39. Apology

I just want to say a big sorry to everyone who has been reading this series! I have just moved and it has turned out to be more hectic than I thought (I've moved like 8 times now and this is by far the most complicated one.) So that is why I have been gone. I am still trying to get everything figured out like where the hell my furniture has gone, why my internet provider can not figure out why my internet keeps going out, and then traveling back to a whole other province to deal with matters there. So I am still fairly busy and not sure when another update will come out.

At this point I'm wondering if I should just hurry and write a few short quick chapters just to move things along or wait for everything to get settled and then write larger more time consuming chapters.

But I have not given up on this story. Just not a high priority for me right now.


	40. Day 4 Afternoon

**Duncan Dockley, 37, District 5 / Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1**

Duncan plops down at the edge of the beach. Watching the water flicker back the light. Sweat dripping down his brow. It's been hot, hotter than usual. The gamemakers been cranking the temperature to try and end this already.

"Even the water is hot," Duncan mumbles.

"Just need to get out of the arena," Maximus says, "have an air conditioned room."

"Ugh," Duncan groans, "would love that."

"And solid, good food." Maximus dips his hands in the water. Cupping it and splashing it into his hair. "Wouldn't you love that?" Maximus waits for a response but Duncan does not respond. It's dread that comes first, then aggression. Silence can only mean one thing in the Hunger Games.

Maximus grabs his weapon and whips around but Laura is already too close. She kicks Maximus's hand, knocking the blade out of his grip and into the water.

Laura swings her sword but Maximus grabs it. The edges slicing into the flesh of his hand. He grunts but fights through the pain, keeping his grip on the sword. He yanks and pulls Laura forward. With open hands, he grabs Laura by her neck and throws her to the ground.

Laura squirms to get up but Maximus jumps on top of her. She reaches up, digging her nails into the side of his cheek. She hisses in anger, going for his eyes when -

WHAM!

Maximus slams his fist into her head. The power behind his hit almost blinding her.

WHAM!

Blood spews from her mouth and splatters onto the sand. Her hand goes up, trying to stop him.

WHAM!

The temple of Laura's skull breaks, collapsing in from the force.

BOOM!

Maximus glances up, seeing Duncan laying on the ground. Blood soaking into the sand around him.

"Did you get her?" Duncan speaks lazily.

* * *

 **Callum Andrews, 21, District 10 / Claudie Watts, 37, District 5**

Callum leans against one of the trees. His body long stopped sweating. His mouth dry. Body shaking. Dehydration is setting in. He knows where the water is but getting to it, that's another story. Moving even an inch could send a spike through his chest or him falling down into some pit.

"Please," Callum groans.

The tree branches rustle. Claudie is somewhere nearby. She was quiet for awhile, scavenging maybe? But now, she has returned. Watching. Waiting.

"I can't," Claudie says, "I'm sorry."

"It's the final four, we can stick together." Callum breaths heavy.

"But I'm out in the open...Fighting...I'll...I won't survive long." Claudie moves again in the trees.

"Don't let me die," Callum struggles to keep his head up.

"I don't want to die either."

* * *

 **Surprise! I know it has been awhile but better late than never, right? Hoping to wrap up this story! Maybe start the next one?**


	41. Statistics Day 4

Day 4 yielded 4 deaths.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

4

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1

Male - Maximus Lexington, 40, 6'5, 245 lbs - 2-1 (3 kills)

* * *

District 5

Female - Claudie Watts, 37, 5'5, 109 lbs - 3-1 (2 kills)

Male - Duncan Dockley, 37, 5'9, 185 lbs - 102-1

* * *

District 10

Male - Callum Andrews, 21, 6'4, 203 lbs - 55-1

* * *

 **PLACEMENTS:**

 ***Bloodbath***

24th - Stevie Silva-Mendez, 27, District 4, Explosive impact - killed by Claudie (District 5 female) - lasted -1 second.

23rd - Milos Rayne, 28, District 8, Heart punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 46 seconds.

22nd - Naomi Zech, 47, District 3, Internal bleeding - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 1 minute, 21 seconds.

21st - Anastasia Winterbourne, 26, District 1, Bled to death - killed by Hayley (District 9 female) - lasted 1 minute, 40 seconds.

20th - Link Cutthorn, 61, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by Jack (District 12 male) - lasted 3 minutes, 26 seconds.

19th - Jack Coal, 26, District 12, Neck snapped - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 4 minutes, 1 second.

 ***Day 1***

18th - Verizon Belmont, 30, District 3, Poisoned - killed by Laura (District 11 female) - lasted 5 hours, 17 minutes, 35 seconds.

 ***Day 2***

17th - Harmony Winterhaze, 17, District 10, Blunt force trauma - killed by Hail (Section 5) - lasted 12 hours, 11 minutes, 20 seconds.

16th - Daniel Cramer, 21, District 9, Lungs Punctured - killed by Tidal Wave (Section 10) - lasted 17 hours, 32 minutes, 15 seconds.

15th - Sarah Jane, 26, District 12, Bled to death - killed by Mercedes (District 6 female) - lasted 19 hours, 22 minutes, 50 seconds.

14th - Cypress Darrow, 22, District 7, Multiple organs punctured - killed by Lea (District 4 female) - lasted 20 hours, 16 minutes, 24 seconds.

 ***Day 3***

13th - Lea Mistgrove, 19, District 4, Heart punctured - killed by Raelynn (District 8 female) - lasted 1 day, 9 hours, 42 minutes, 8 seconds.

12th - Raelynn Howell, 34, District 8, Neck snapped - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 1 day, 9 hours, 42 minutes, 39 seconds.

11th - Simeon Peladon, 97, District 11, Internal bleeding - killed by Monkeys (Section 3) - lasted 1 day, 11 hours, 18 minutes, 0 seconds.

10th - Mercedes Buckler-Marque, 67, District 6, Blood loss - killed by Sarah (District 12 female) - lasted 1 day, 15 hours, 33 minutes, 6 seconds.

9th - Rivera Sokanon, 58, District 7, Lungs punctured - killed by Claudie (District 5 female) - lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 9 minutes, 53 seconds.

 ***Day 4***

8th - Sebastian Runne, 52, District 2, Drowned - killed by Tidal Wave (Section 10) - lasted 2 days, 8 hours, 15 minutes, 4 seconds.

7th - Alyss Runne, 52, District 2, Internal Bleeding - killed by Hailey (District 9 female) - lasted 2 days, 19 hours, 26 minutes, 10 seconds.

6th - Hailey Rowan, 47, District 9, Froze to death - killed by Frost (Section 9) - lasted 2 days, 19 hours, 30 minutes, 35 seconds.

5th - Laura Grace, 16, District 11, Blunt force trauma - killed by Maximus (District 1 male) - lasted 2 days, 21 hours, 46 minutes, 13 seconds

* * *

 **DISTRICT PLACEMENTS.**

12th - District 3 - Best Placement - 18th.

11th - District 12 - Best Placement - 15th.

10th - District 4 - Best Placement - 13th.

9th - District 8 - Best Placement - 12th.

8th - District 6 - Best Placement - 10th.

7th - District 7 - Best Placement - 9th.

6th - District 2 - Best Placement - 7th.

5th - District 9 - Best Placement - 6th.

4th - District 11 - Best Placement - 5th.


	42. Night 4

**Duncan Dockley, 37, District 5 / Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1**

"Agh!" Duncan groans as Maximus slumps him down on the rocky surface that surrounds the cornucopia. The wound on his back fresh with blood from when Laura stabbed him. If this was any other Hunger Games, they'd have access to medical supplies right here at the cornucopia but this year only weapons clutter the area. None of them being able to provide assistance.

"Any chance you will get a sympathetic sponsor?" Maximus says.

Duncan just chuckles at that question. No way would he get one. The Capitol is probably all sitting at the edge of their seats waiting for his heart to finally stop beating so their streets can flood with colours of celebration.

"You should be fine for now but…" Maximus says.

"I know," Duncan cuts him him off, "I'll bleed out. Or infection. Or will be weak and easy pickings for a tribute or some mutt." Duncan rests against the wall of the golden horn. "Fuck," he mumbles, "what I'd give to have a pie right now."

* * *

 **Claudie Watts, 37, District 5 / Callum Andrews, 21, District 10**

Claudie rests in the nook of two branches. At least 10 or 15 feet up in the air, out of sight from the man who lays on the ground, crippled by dehydration. She watches, quietly, curiously, leaning closer to make out his mumbles.

"I remember the smile," Callum says. His words so soft and quiet, it's as if the gamemakers have lowered the sounds of jungle just to catch what he says. "It was so bright. So full of life. Joyful."

He takes a few deep breaths. "And I looked up at Maise and I could see all the pain wiped away from her face as she seen the new life. Our beautiful baby boy. She was in tears. Held him so tight...He had my eyes and they stared so innocently back at me. I reached out cause he seemed to beautiful to be real...And he raised his arm and wrapped his fingers around mine…

….And I remember the smile…"

Boom!

* * *

Maximus leans up at the sound of the cannon. He whirls back, looking at Duncan resting against the ground.

"Duncan?" Maximus says.

No response.

"Duncan?" Maximus leans forward. His hand pressing into the side of Duncan's neck, feeling the warmth, the steady pulse. He isn't dead. Someone else died, either Claudie or Callum.

Maximus leans back, the final three. He is close to going back home. Close to seeing his family again. His daughter. He yearns for the sight of his daughter again...But to do that comes sacrifice.

Reluctantly, Duncan pulls out his knife, looking at the person standing between him and the final two.

* * *

 **And there we are, the final 3...Maybe final 2.**

 **So if you haven't realized, I am sort of rushing through these final chapters now. It's been a few months since I've written anything from this story and can't really recall a lot of information of the characters, what's been happening, etc. Plus just itching to get this done with and move on. But hoping to make it an entertaining short few chapters.**


	43. Day 5 Morning

**Duncan Dockley, 37, District 5 / Maximus Lexington, 40, District 1**

Duncan opens his eyes just in time to see the knife. Hovering above him. Maximus staring intensely, debating whether to act or pull the knife away and act as if nothing happened. But Duncan awakening, seeing Maximus's debate, it's the deal breaker. There is no going back.

Maximus swings the knife down but Duncan rolls out of the way. Sharp rocks tearing his skin as he flings his body to the side. Maximus swings the knife again but Maximus continues to roll. The silver metal of the careers blade meeting that of the rigid surface of the rocks.

Duncan comes to a halt, turning his body, he boots Maximus in the face, knocking the brute back. Run. It's Duncan's first thought. He shoves his body up, fighting through the pain. His feet carry him forward, for the exit of the cornucopia. The light gleaming. The hope of safety awaiting. But He feels the grip on his ankle and with a sudden yank, Maximus pulls Duncan to the ground.

Maximus throws himself on top of Duncan. Gripping Duncan's hair, keeping his head flat against the hard surface. With his other hand, Maximus raises the knife in the air. He swings down the blade. Duncan raises his hand to shield it.

GSH!

The knife rips through Duncans palm, going clean through but coming to a stop before it reaches Duncan's throat.

"Ah!" Duncan screams. Finding new strength in the pain, he raises up, flinging Maximus off of him.

Maximus recovers quickly. He peers up, seeing Duncan crawling for the mouth of the cornucopia. The chances of him escaping are slim. Even if he gets out of the golden horn, Duncan could never out run Maximus. But he could be desperate enough to run into an active section, somewhere he knows Maximus would never follow.

Maximus lunges forward, grabbing Duncan by the ankle once again and once again, yanks on him. But Duncan whips around, having predicted the offense. Duncan swings his hand, clasping a heavy rock. Smashing the object into the side of Maximus's head.

There's a sickening crunch. The sound of blood splattering onto walls. Maximus loses his grip. He peers at Duncan, confused at what just happened.

Duncan swings again, smashing the rock into Maximus's head once again. This time, Maximus lays against the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

WHAM!

Duncan leaps on top of Maximus. He connects the sharp boulder against Maximus's skull over and over again. Even after there is the audible collapse of bone and swelling of Maximus's face. Even after the cannon sounds, signifying his death. Duncan continues beating his once good friends' skull in.

It's the exhaustion that causes him to stop. By then, Maximus's face is reduced to nothing but a pile of mush. Bits of bone and brain matter painted on Duncan's body. Dripping from his gaping mouth as he breathes heavily.

Duncan grabs the wall of the cornucopia, heaving himself onto his feet. He stumbles out of the golden horn, wanting to distance himself from the body. From the smell of coppery blood. The sight of red. He steps into the sun, dropping to his knees. It's pain. Pain he hasn't ever felt. Not only losing his best friend but being the cause of their death. To know the full extent of punishment the Hunger Games can inflict.

He opens his mouth, wanting to rid his tongues surface of the bits of bone but instead a scream comes out. Raw, loud, and full of anguish. It echoes over the choppy water. Bouncing through the tree line. His face streaming of tears. His hands gripping onto the ground as if he might collapse even further.

The pair of hands touch his shoulders so gently, to ward off any sense of harm that Duncan might feel. Claudie lowers herself in front of him. No desire to cause further pain to this tribute but rather empathize with him. She rests her head against his blood stained forehead. Both closing their eyes as they feel something the other hasn't in so long. Comfort.

The final two tributes kneel before each other. Sharing one final embrace.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the final two tributes. Both from the same district. Both unexpected victors of this year. Who do you think will pull out the win? The mentally ill female or the vastly hated male?**


	44. Finale

The memory was clear in the victor's mind. The two of them, both from District 5, both brought together under the same circumstances, now left with only one choice left. One of them would go home and the other would remain in this arena forever. To never escape. Never see the light of day again. Never feel their loved ones. To cease.

The victor lowers their body into the warmth of bath water. Steam rising up. Candles and fragrance oils filling the room. Add-ons that the maid felt would add comfort. She was more than a maid though, she was a spy. To watch the victor and report back to the Capitol. Wouldn't want anything happening to the only two-time winner of the Hunger Games and most famous person of Panem.

The victor soaks into the water. Their eyes closing, recalling how familiar it feels.

"Agh!" Duncan groaned as he lowered himself into the water that surrounded the cornucopia.

"Was it him?" Claudie mumbles, seeing the wounds on his body.

"The girl from 11, the young one." Duncan rinses the blood from his suit. He looks at Claudie who is in relatively good shape. "You seem fine."

Claudie shies from the observation. Her eyes looking at the bits of water that splash up against the rocks. "There's only us left…"

"Yea," Duncan chuckles, "not much of a challenge for you, am I?"

The victor opens their eyes. That was the last day they ever had hope in the heart. That if they could get out of the arena, everything would return to normal. They'd see their loved ones again, grow old with the person they love, that they could be normal.

The victor looks down at the shiny object they snuck into the bathroom. It has taken weeks, dozens of failed attempts, and intense thought but finally the Victor has managed to smuggle in something useful. A razor. Small, sharp, sturdy enough to do the trick.

"You were nice to me…" Claudie drifts off into some unknown thought but comes back, "nice...When no one was very nice."

Duncan looks at Claudie who avoids his gaze. "You never hurt me, so why would I have hurt you?"

The two sit in silence for a moment. Duncan enjoying the view of the sun over the sparkling waters, Claudie mulling over what will come next.

"I don't want to hurt you," Claudie mumbles.

"Then don't," Duncan says. A smile springs upon his face. "The Capitol hates me and they think you just need to be medicated. Why should we put on a show for them? Why should we turn on each other just cause they say so?"

"Because those are the rules," Claudie replies.

"When have we ever followed the rules?" Duncan counters. "I say we just sit here and enjoy the view. I'm done playing their game."

Claudie thought this over for a long time but finally she lowered herself into the warm waters, planting herself on a rock that was next to Duncan. The two staring at the sun that began to rise over the tree line, casting pinks and yellows throughout the sky.

The Victor twirls the razor in their fingers for a moment. Admiring the sleek design. The smoothness of the metal. The sharp edge. A second thought, but a fleeting one. The victor presses the edge of the metal against their forearm and with one quick and sudden motion, split their arm open down the middle.

The Victor takes the object in their other hand, placing it against the opposite forearm and repeating the movement. Blood spewing out of both of their arms, submerging the wounds into the warm water. Taking a few deep breaths as the water around them quickly is tainted with red.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The door rocks back and forth, the knob twisting. The Maid must have realized the razor is missing, caught onto the Victor's plan. It's too late now. The door is locked and by the time they open it…

The Victor stares at the ring that sits on a table beside the bathtub. The ring of an ex-lover. The one that got away. That fills every dream, every thought, that the body yearns for every night. The lover that refused them when they finally returned from the games. Five days of hell...Five days of the only thought being that if the Victor returned home alive, their lover would come back...But no one came back. A victor condemned to their actions.

They lower into the bath water. The colour was the same as the last day in the games. When they plunged the knife into the others chest. The other was unknowing, unaware, unexpecting. Both were enjoying the sunrise but only one ended up being alive long enough to witness its full beauty. A sudden betrayal of trust, that's all it took for one to live and the other to die. But after today, no one will have escaped the horrors of the arena.

The Victor keeps her eyes on the ring. It took her sanity, her humanity, her word in order to win the Hunger Games twice in order to live for the person who kept her sane. But even then, he did not want her.

* * *

 **And their we have it, the victor and tragic loss of the 75th Annual Hunger Games!**

 **Sucks that life got in the way of me updating this regularly but at least the story has been finished and a victor was announced.**


End file.
